


I've seen your heart and it is mine

by Abysmalchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Black has a daughter with Voldemort and it is not Delphi(ooops), Dumbledore lives but not long, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Not Canon Compliant, OC is not chosen one also, Professor Tom Riddle, Prophecy, Sirius Black saves, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom as a Horcrux but eventually not, Tom being a jerk, Voldemort acts sane sometimes, Voldemort destroys his own Horcrux, Voldemort is not aware of his family, Young Tom Riddle, harry potter is not chosen one, sometimes overpowered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abysmalchild/pseuds/Abysmalchild
Summary: And then she started speaking in a low, whispering hiss, tender and sad:-I’d much prefer to be scared of you... But I feel sorry for you, Tom, although I probably should not…- he smirked contemptuously, but nevertheless didn’t interrupt.  If only you’d let me help you…-I don’t need your help. - Riddle snapped. Why do you feel entitled to offer it at all?-Because you’ve made me yourself, of course. - she answered quietly. If you hadn’t wanted me to have a diary for some reason, if you hadn’t wanted to give yourself another chance- you would have never allowed me to take it that day.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	I've seen your heart and it is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this work belongs to my beloved sister who is a huge fan of Harry Potter universe and particularly obsessed with Tom Riddle/Voldemort backstory- can't blame her for that because he's a very interesting character with compelling story.  
> She asked me to post this because she is veeeeery shy and doesn't want to read comments so I am glad to read them instead :)  
> Don't ask me whether I've read the fic because I haven't - only posted. Nevertheless, I'd like to know your opinion and share it with Katy.  
> Still in progress( I think so because she's been very active last time with this work); narration from OC's point of view but might be later switched to Tom's one; has pretty fucked-up canon( book two never ever happened at all, might be some major changes with book 4&5&6&7 to the point of completely different end and so on); rated M for strange relationships between OC and Tom( eventually); has Severus acting out of character and loooots of other surprises... canon relationships are mostly preserved( Harry/Ginny; Hermione/Ron) but once again there is no focus on canon characters because my sister loves Riddle and everything connected with him.  
> Might be childish to read sometimes but it's her first work. I'm trying to encourage her to continue writing but she's very uncertain whether THIS deserves to live...   
> Anyway, I've read lots of crappy fanfiction everywhere on the internet... So I hope it's not that bad after all... Probably I'll give it a try one day, with due respect to Katy.  
> p.s. English is neither mine nor hers native language- please forgive her for sometimes cringeworthy expressions and overly formal style when it's not necessary... it wasn't easy for her to write in English but she tried VERY HARD.  
> And yes, me or my sister own nothing of J.K Rowling universe(god save the queen).  
> This entire work is created out of nothing but love for Harry Potter universe and for nothing but pure enjoyment!  
> Tons of love from me and Katy!

Chapter 1  
A tall, dark-haired woman was striding proudly past the street, teeming with all sorts of freaks- as she would probably tell you- proud of course that she was not one of them- she actually was, technically speaking, but all these Christmas choirs all other the street, chants and “God Bless you!” exclamations were rather unnerving. Not that the woman didn’t enjoy the atmosphere- you must be a real dingbat to not enjoy dazzling lights and the smell of ginger cookies- but not today, definitely not today, when so much needed to be done.  
So, she continued her journey, her heels clicking funnily against the crunchy ground, covered in fluffy snowflakes; she frowned continuously, heavy thoughts congesting her mind. She was beautiful- black hair she kept in an elaborate hairdo- although some stray hair still found their way out, dangling loosely, forming long, black curls.  
She was around twenty- the witch straight out of Hogwarts, still green and wistful, a reckless dreamer- or you might even suppose she was still a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but as soon as you notice a little girl, falling behind helplessly- all your thoughts will for sure dissolve at once.  
They were a mother and a daughter- the similarity was striking from the first glance, although the girl was just nearing her third birthday at the time.  
The street they were walking down was called Diagon Alley- the most witch-and-wizard swarmed street in the whole London. The girl who looked adorable in her fluffy pink coat was gawking at all the storefronts, pulling her mother’s hand strongly, urging to stop here and there- the shop windows allured to step into, to look just with one eye… there were robes of lively, flamboyant colors- periwinkle, verdant, mauve and magenta; there were owls squawking and cats rubbing their noses against the shop windows, trying to draw the attention of onlookers. It wasn’t necessary because the girl was already drawn to the wand’s shop with enticing name “Ollivander’s wands”- she was scratching the surface of the window lightly, trying to see through.  
-Oh, dear!- the woman crouched down, trying to get her daughter’s attention back. Not this time, little kitten-you are way too young for a wand, kiddo! Besides, mum has lots of things to do today- let’s go, dear!  
The man with silver hair, who was clearly distinguishable from the outside suddenly raised his head and narrowed his eyes, before waving his hand at two of them, flicker of recognition in his grey eyes.  
The woman straightened up and waved back, beaming at the man, who obviously happened to be Mr. Ollivander himself before continuing journey, her daughter’s hand clutched tightly in her own.  
-Come on, kitten, hurry up!- the woman exclaimed gleefully.   
Girl’s hair were flipping behind her- not so long but as black as her mother’s; opposite to the woman’s hair they were not straight- they were wild and curly, impossible to tame with simple Hair-straightening charm; her chubby cheeks were pink because of bracing winter air but she seemed to enjoy the winter- the first winter she actually saw with her own eyes. The girl couldn’t understand why mother didn’t let her walk on the streets before this very year- but never asked- after all, it was her mother who always knew better. Don’t be duped into thinking the girl was of those quiet, obedient children- not even close; on the contrary- and her mother was not surprised at all- she was a little storm, rebellious whirlpool of energy, sneaking and crawling behind, her eye set on cookies or shining things- always ready for a mischief, that’s what she was like.  
One turn right, left, right, right again- then down abruptly, almost slipping down; again, right and here they were. It didn’t look like a warm, inviting Diagon Alley anymore- there were no bright, colorful houses and people laughing, celebrating Christmas; comparing with Diagon Alley this place was gloomy and shadowy, poorly lit with greenish lamplights; the shops themselves were looming over the tessellated road – and they were also poorly lit, deprecate-looking, devoid of any warmness but imbued with cold, stifling darkness. The air seemed to be galvanized with this darkness too- sultry, offensive, putrid smells emanated from cauldrons and even people seemed to be strange there- lurking around the corners, ogling at the woman and especially little girl.  
The girl didn’t look terrified though- or probably just didn’t want to look a little coward; she faced them bravely, holding her mother’s hand tightly.  
The witches in pointed hats and disheveled clothing watched a woman in a coat and her little daughter with unhidden despise but then the woman suddenly turned around to look at them- her eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted and all of them, a second ago giggling sickly, stopped abruptly. There was silence on the whole street- menacing silence but then something absolutely unexpectable happened- they started whispering something in their voices reduced to hisses (the girl could only distinguish Helena and His daughter is here again… the heiress is coming), which sounded rather funny. Helena was her mother’s name but the girl couldn’t understand what the latter phrase could possibly mean so she just shook it off and looked up at her mother.  
All these strange people gave way to Helena and her daughter as they continued walking down the Knockturn Alley, the most notorious place to be walking down, especially with a child of three years. But Helena’s determination seemed to be unabashed and she didn’t even look back, strutting confidently towards the dusty shop with tall, oval windows- poorly -lit inside but shining from the outside; the whole building was of strange shape and color- a mix of deadly purple with sickening green, obviously maintained poorly because the walls were looking nothing but flimsy, the color being faded by years of standing under the feeble sun; the doorknob- one day shining with gold- was almost completely broken and left a sticky impression of the shop’s owner ignorance.  
Helena pressed her daughter’s hand gently and by saying a strange magical phrase, entered the shop.  
The little girl had never seen something like this before- something that curious as this shop- other children of her age would have probably been scared to death but not this little devil in adorable girl’s disguise. She gasped and she gawked and stared at all the thing kept in the store- human skulls, positioned in a row; dry, stiff hands dangling ominously, pledging to touch them; shimmering necklaces(one of them was with dark stone- if you look closely- you could see a liquid flowing slowly inside the gem- and nothing here could prove it wasn’t blood) and rings, displayed on velvet pillows, which cradled them tenderly.  
Terrible masks, petrified with evil expression- you could almost hear their cruel guffaws and mocking giggles- were standing on a tall wooden table.  
Helena’s face become concerned-she tried to look calm as usual but even her thin, elegant hands were giving her away- the girl noticed how clammy they became at once and glanced at her mother:  
-Mum…  
-Not now, kitten. - Helena said brusquely and instantly added, as if trying to make up for excessive sharpness of her voice, which left her daughter bewildered- We’ll take two big ginger cookies when mum finishes her business, but for now keep quiet.  
The man with oily hair, discolored unpleasantly and rat-like face with eyes- they were the most prominent part of his demeanor- twinkling cunningly grinned at them, his thin lips showing rotten, yellow teeth hurried to the desk, bowing down, almost genuflecting- his behavior was obsequious, almost servile.  
Helena stood between him and her daughter- who seemed to be really interested in this strange, funny-smelling man:  
-Stop this, Borgin! I have business here. - she pronounced sharply, with notes of contempt in her voice; the man stopped his annoying fidgeting at once and, bowing down one last time, sang in sweet voice:  
-What an honor indeed, Helena… Never dreamt of seeing you again in my little nasty shop…  
Helena pulled the girl’s hand as she tried to escape towards the tempting ring, laying peacefully on a pillow; it shone so brightly that she had to squint.  
-You look so much him. - Borgin hissed in a low voice, watching Helena with unpleasant smile, licking his lips constantly.  
-Of course I am, idiot.- Helena snapped. Now stop staring and let’s get down to business.  
-Of course, of course. -Borgin grinned again, showing his teeth. Want to buy something?  
-No, to sell. - and as she said these words a small, thin book appeared in her hand; there was nothing special about the book- just a plain book with black cover, rather old but when Borgin saw it- his eyes doubled in size and upper lip started trembling.  
-This…- he stammered, looking with disbelief. But, Helena…  
-Shut up and listen. - the girl has never heard her mother talking like that- her sweet, dotting mother- always twittering and singing in her silver voice. Now, after his “demise” if we can call it like that there will be Ministry raids. Surely, I don’t want my house rummaged through and most certainly- any suspicions of disloyalty- she enunciated the word, her eyes glowering over Borgin who seemed to shrink down- being laid on me and my daughter, you understand?  
Borgin started nodding doggedly, his eyes on the girl now who finally managed to escape her mother’s tight grip and was now sneaking towards the shelf with ancient artefacts.  
-Take the book and keep it safe until… - Helena started talking and the man nodded even more eagerly, his hands trying to reach for the book- but Helena wouldn’t give it to him, making him listen to her words. Don’t sell this book, you understand? You don’t want the wrath of the Dark Lord being brought on you, do you, old rascal?  
-Oh, no, no, Helena, how can I …- he smiled but his eyes were cold and greedy, not even a flicker of warmness in them.  
-Knowing you I wouldn’t give it away so easily; it’s your luck I am in hurry and can’t locate it properly.- Helena primed her lips and looked down on the man. -she finally handed the book to Borgin who clutched it and pressed tightly against his chest.  
Helen frowned.  
-I promise you, the book will be kept safely until… the rise of our Master again, dear Helena.  
-I hope so.- she said stiffly. And don’t you grab it with your greasy fingers- it’s worth ten idiots like you!  
Borgin hid the book in his gown obediently, still bowing to Helena:  
-Anything else for Miss Riddle?  
-Nothing.- the woman blurted out and looked around, realizing the girl was nowhere around.  
Borgin smirked seeing her embarrassment and frustration as she noticed her little kitten glued to the glass cupboard where the necklace was placed- the next second the glass miraculously disappeared and the girl extended her hand to fetch the necklace…  
-Don’t touch this, kitten!- Helena Riddle moved her hand forcefully and the necklace was thrown towards the wall, crushing against it with loud noise. Come on, let’s go home!  
The girl looked up and saw her mother’s concerned face- it didn’t look angry anymore but something still troubled little kitten- her mother never looked that apprehensive, that disgruntled and dismayed at the same time.  
Borgin giggled as Helena fixed her ruffled skirt and took her daughter’s hand, still glowering at him.  
-Oh, your wonderful daughter seems to have a certain predilection for Dark Arts… I don’t doubt for a second she’ll be the finest addition to Dark Lord’s army…  
-Good-bye, Borgin!- Helena barked, and not looking for a second, disappeared into the winter blizzard, her little kitten trailing behind her.  
Borgin shook his head, nasty smirk of his hollowed face:  
-You can’t leave your past behind, dear Helena… Even if you want to- it will find you this way or another… Silly, silly girl.

Chapter 2   
And so the little kitten was growing for eleven years, living with her doting, lovely mother in a quaint cottage in the countryside; there seemed to be living another Wizarding families- and young miss Riddle sometimes even played with them, although she found the experience boring, opting for magic lessons with her mother instead.  
Their house wasn’t one of those manors- surely, Helena Riddle wasn’t noble at all- just an ordinary witch(if it doesn’t sounds like an oxymoron to you); Lika Riddle, her eleven-year old daughter was the only creature Helena seemed to spend her time with; young miss Riddle had never seen her mother work for living- but they were not rich- rather- the money they had were just enough to pay for rent and buy food and clothes.  
Helena Riddle was indeed a wonderful woman; apart from being very beautiful she also possessed those qualities pertaining to a perfect mother- compassionate and loving, always caring for her daughter. She was unique in many ways- Lika’s mother- sometimes she behaved like a child herself, bursting out laughing, waltzing from one room to another; but the only thing that struck Lika was the fact that despite Helena being very amiable they never had any visitors in their cozy house; Helena didn’t even talk to anybody apart from Lika.  
When Lika was ten Helena announced that this year she would go to Hogwarts- the magical school she also attended one day; Lika was absolutely thrilled to hear the news- after all this years, living in the middle-of-nowhere -she could finally find friends, study all these interesting subjects in a real school, not just at home with her mother; she didn’t of course tell any of these thoughts to Helena- there was no need to make her mother feel unhappy; she would probably have enough lone hours once Lika departed to Hogwarts.  
Helena Riddle didn’t share her daughter’s excitement at all, although she tried to at least pull a feeble smile, watching her daughter horsing around gleefully, wreaking havoc on everything in her way. But in Hogwarts it would be safer than here- especially now , almost eleven years since his disappearance…  
They spent almost a week shopping- nothing like this had ever happened to Lika Riddle; never had they spent so much time outside, walking down swarming streets like ordinary witches, smiling and buying all the goods needed.  
When the time to depart came Helena became even more apprehensive; she looked paler than usually and didn’t eat properly; Lika on the contrary- seemed to enjoy herself, her new wand always in her hand- she just couldn’t part with the thing that promised to make so many wonders!  
When the train came and Lika successfully boarded- her mother was standing outside, shivering not because of cold but because of ominous anticipation- a young witch didn’t know this of course, assuming Helena caught a cold- the train puffed loudly, emitting whirls of smoke into the air- and, finally- started gliding slowly, leaving all parents stand at the station.  
Lika watched the smile on her mother’s face disappear- she looked now like a wounded animal, twiddling her bag in her hands, looking around nervously- and Lika also looked where her mother’s gaze went- there were lots of couples- parents of young wizards, seeing them off, waving happily. Helena raised her hand- thin and pale and also waved- although not so jauntily.  
Lika’s heart sank upon seeing this sight- she started doubting whether this year would actually turn out that great she hoped. The train moved slowly, making rumbling sounds- sometimes it screeches, seemingly slowing down- sometimes whistled loudly, making Lika cringe.  
Nobody entered her compartment- and Lika Riddle wouldn’t complain about this; in fact- she didn’t want anybody to sit with her- not because she didn’t want to befriend her future classmates- but because her mind was still rather occupied with thoughts. Her mother is going to be alright, isn’t she? She is all grown-up, with her perks of course, but still… She was absolutely normal, her mother.  
After five long hours the train finally started slowing down, its brakes screeching noisily against steel rails- then it suddenly jostled and stopped.  
Lika was sitting still, engrossed in her own thoughts when students started getting off; she didn’t even notice the train had stopped already- a man’s voice just above her ear made her shiver, awakening from kind of reverie- she looked up nervously and saw a tall man with pitch-black hair, gleaming because of grease of just under the yellowish light; his face was not very pleasant- long, crooked nose and beady, black eyes and wore a constant scornful expression- although upon seeing the girl’s frustration he managed to express perfunctory smile, which didn’t make him look any better.  
He was clad in all black- what drew attention especially was a cloak, an enormously loose cloak billowing out behind him.  
-Everybody is already on the way to the castle- you’ll be late for sorting ceremony unless you move immediately.- he deadpanned, watching girl’s impassive expression.  
She then nodded slowly and started packing her things, saying no word. The man tilted his head lightly, his eyes fixed on this little creature- what a strange girl she was, sitting there alone, not even paying attention to her future professor’s words.  
Lika packed all her things, tucked wand into the pocket if her robe and, glancing at strange man, who didn’t look particularly welcoming, headed for the exit.  
-Do you know where to go?- he suddenly asked and Lika stopped, miss…  
-No, sir.- Lika said quietly, looking aslant.  
She didn’t call her name or said something else- just let the strange man escort her out of the train and off they went through a small forest towards the big, ancient castle- it had so many towers Lika lost count on fifteenth( the strange man in black watched as she was gaping, obviously amazed by the sight of Hogwarts-School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)  
The man in a black cloak had to take girl’s little hand(his face looking rather stiff) to help her climb the stairs- she seemed to be excited to such an extent she didn’t notice steps and almost stumbled upon a tabby cat, resting peacefully- it looked up with its big, round yellow eyes and meowed, irritated.  
The man shook his head, mumbling quietly:  
-Oh, professor McGonagall won’t say thank you for this.  
The girl’s head jolted as she heard him muttering something and, for the first time she looked up to meet a strange man’s attentive gaze- she didn’t look away, as he supposed she would, this unnaturally quiet child of ten, looking rather subdued- but she didn’t, instead narrowing her eyes to examine man’s face.  
He then understood- she wasn’t that demure at all- she just didn’t think it was necessary to speak at all, considering all of this being normal; she just wasn’t bothered to pay attention to his words.  
The castle inside was warm; its golden walls, lit with numerous candles flanked two of them, strutting towards entrance into the Great Hall; the girl’s eyes lit up with interest as they neared a heavy door with ancient inscriptions- people inside must’ve been really having a ball- they laughed constantly and their laughter reached Lika’s ears.  
The man moved his right hand gently and the door opened smoothly, revealing what Lika later described as the brightest, happiest memory in her life- a hall full of students in robes, laughing gleefully, making fun of each other, swigging drinks from golden chalices. Lika gasped, amused at the sight of candles floating in the air and long, wide tables extending from the entrance towards the big window at the end of a room.  
The man said something but Lika was way too wrapped up into observing an unfamiliar place- which she instantly felt becoming her home- her happy, warm place.  
The woman in a long, verdant gown with a pointed hat on her head and funny spectacles fled past them, glancing curiously at the man and his little companion:  
-Severus, who is this little adorable child?  
So, his name was Severus, Lika thought. What a strange name, perfectly befitting this strange man.  
-No faintest guess. - he shrugged, his eyes cold and lips pursued. I had to pick her up because… she seemed to have no clue where to go.  
Lika frowned- she knew where to go; she just waited until all of the students would disappear, to walk to the castle alone- and then this Severus came and botched everything up… Never trust a man, until he’s your father…  
In her case, there was no father so the sentence was quite simple to construe- just never trust a man.  
Minerva McGonagall (that was this thin woman’s in spectacles name) smiled and hurried towards the end of the hall, where an incongruous crowd of first- year students teemed with anticipation.  
Lika looked up at Severus and said quietly, but rather confidently:  
-The woman… she was a cat.  
Severus looked down on Lika in surprise:  
-That was your Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall.  
-Cat-woman. - Lika repeated and man smirked- she couldn’t say for sure whether he was making fun of her or something else.  
They approached a bustling crowd of young witches and wizards- there were bloody hell lots of them, chattering like little chatterboxes, poking their wand at each other; Lika touched her inner pocket in a robe to make sure her wand was safe and sound.  
The man (whose full name was Severus Snape) finally let go of her hand and, prodding her lightly towards the jostling crowd, said calmly:  
-You should join them now for a Sorting ceremony. -Lika nodded and detached from the man, her little figure flowing seamlessly into the crowd- nobody noticed this new witch entering and she was pretty contended with such a situation.  
Severus whooshed through the crowd towards what Lika surmised was a school staff table and took his place at the right end of the table, nearby a thin man with funny turban on his head. Lika looked away from the teacher’s table and instead of this focused her attention on what was happening in front of her- she was rather tall for a ten-year old, which was obviously a great benefit when you still inside the teeming hive of people, trying to elbow you from every side; at least- she could clearly see what was happening here.  
Cat-woman or Minerva McGonagall raised her wand- two red strikes detached from its end, making all of them go quiet in a mere second; Lika used this moment of overall confusion to look at people properly- they were all so different! She’d never seen so many children of her age in the same place- so many people of her kind, wizards and witches, eager to be sorted in their new House.  
Mother mentioned Sorting ceremony just once, never paying much attention to it; she said Lika will go through quickly but Lika herself never seemed to understand what it could possibly mean. To go through what? Will she need to fight and old hat, slouched on a high chair, its brimming dangling loosely? Or maybe cast a spell? The second option was preferable- Lika could cast some spells already thanks to her lovely mother- that was the only thing mother cared to teach her daughter, actually.  
-When I read your name, you will come quickly and the Sorting Hat will choose your House. Remember, you House is your new home- the place you’ll be spending all you time with your housemates. -McGonagall exclaimed, rolling out long parchment.  
Well, that wasn’t so bad, after all- it didn’t even seem difficult to pass. Lika looked over the blond-haired boy shoulder to see the hat being positioned on the first student’s head.  
-BETTER BE HUFFLEPUFF! JUST LIKE YOUR GRANNY!- the hat screeched and half the crowd jumped, surprised.  
Lika giggled- and she was the only one to giggle at this moment- luckily, nobody noticed this, instead staring at the talking hat.   
It was an old, curmudgeonly hat- Lika thought, watching it with unhidden amusement; it wasn’t particularly cheerful and well-mannered, shrieking like that; but it was wonderful- a talking hat, a real, magical hat!  
Will it be able to say something about her own mother? Or probably father, Lika gasped in exasperation, watching a curly girl sitting on chair; the girl looked vexed- after all, that must’ve been really important -which House you were sorted into.  
-HMM, MISS GRANGER… I SEE A LOT OF WISDOM AND KNOWLEDGE IN YOUR HEAD… BUT ALSO LOTS OF COURAGE… -the girl squinted. LET IT BE GRYFFINDOR!  
The Gryffindor table applauded loudly, meeting their new housemate; Lika wondered whether people would meet her somehow like that? She had never received so many praise- not that she wanted but if they greeted everyone like that- why should she become an unlucky exclusion?  
Students went up and down- there were two more Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and three Slytherins; when the boy called Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor the Great Hall exploded – and Lika knew exactly why.  
This boy looked very nice- not at all arrogant or spoilt by his fame- Lika caught herself staring at him with curiosity- of course she had read every single book about History of Magic in their House- and mother was eager to pamper her interest in reading with new supplies every week. This boy was the one who defeated Dark Lord Voldemort- although it was still difficult to figure out how a baby could possibly beat the evilest wizard in the world- it just puzzled Lika when she had first read about Harry’s story; she turned to mother who smiled mysteriously but revealed nothing other than “that was very powerful kind of magic, I reckon”.  
The answer didn’t satisfy Lika but she never asked again, knowing mother would probably refuse to delve into further speculations on this matter. She didn’t give up though, her desire to know the truth constantly whetted by all the people around, celebrating Dark Wizard’s defeat.  
Two more Slytherin students came- the blond- haired boy Lika was standing nearby and a girl with short black hair; Lika noticed satisfied smirk on Draco Malfoy’s face – he obviously knew for sure which House he would be sorted into. Slytherin table burst into applause and the boy with pale, edgy cheeks smirked again, eyeing his new Housemates.  
-Lika… Lika Riddle!- it seemed just for a fraction of second that McGonagall’s voice faltered but nobody noticed of course; Lika’s head jolted and she met professor McGonagall’s eyes before paving her way through the crowd towards the sorting Hat, her face glistening with embarrassment.  
She noticed professor McGonagall’s watchful gaze upon her- the witch looked somehow bemused and Lika couldn’t understand why- her name was ordinary( at least from what she knew) and this odd, although quick and transient look on McGonagall’s face just didn’t make sense.  
Better cast a spell, Lika thought with gnawing feeling inside her stomach- better cast a spell than being castigated by a hundred- year-old hat, eagerly waiting for its next victim.  
None of the students paid any attention to Lika and she calmed down a little bit, sitting down, waiting for Professor’s McGonagall hand to place a hat on her little curly head.  
For a second the Hat was absolutely still and silent- Lika managed to look left and right only to see this strange man’s in black pervasive look.  
-NO DOUBT, SLYTHERIN! -the hat exclaimed and Lika sighed with relief- it was done, the most humiliating part of her journey to Hogwarts; but then the hat sneezed and disgorged another brilliant phrase- YOUR MOTHER WAS A LITTLE BIT LESS SLYTHERIN-Y, BUT YOU SEEM TO BE TAKING AFTER TOM.  
-What?- Lika whispered, struggling to pull the hat off her head; the hat wouldn’t let go and Lika frowned. Tom? Tom who?  
Minerva McGonagall took the hat gently and Lika was finally set free, terribly embarrassed by this little altercation with a hat; she looked back at professor McGonagall, who also seemed to be surprised by hat’s words but didn’t say anything, instead prodding Lika lightly towards her House’s table, her head jolting a couple of times with slight disapproval.  
Lika sneaked towards the Slytherin table and took a spare place, still befuddled by what the hat had told her- “you seem to be taking after Tom”. That was just a kind of nonsense… Or, could it possibly be her father’s name? Tom… Tom Riddle then, Lika started thinking.   
Mother had never mentioned her father’s name however much Lika tried to trick her into saying at least the first letter- sometimes it seemed to the girl Helena was playing a kind of game with her- always winning.  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden whack on her back; Lika’s eyes widened- she hadn’t expected such kind of atrocity- for somebody to touch her, or even hit lightly, although not in a mean way, obviously.  
She turned her head towards the accoster, her dark eyebrows knitted; all the thoughts about the words said by an old hat left her mind at once. It was this platinum- haired boy with sniffy look.  
The whole Slytherin table looked at her at once, as if on Draco’s cue- and Lika sank deeper into her seat.  
-Hello there, my name is Draco Malfoy.- the boy said, watching Lika closely.  
I know what you name is, you simpleton. I am not deaf!  
-Oh, yes. Hello…- Lika said, not even thinking about introducing herself.  
-And you? - the boy’s hair were so sleek and shiny, as if he had put lots of gel and effort to keep them in such a nasty, Slytherin-y way. Lika tried to concentrate on the question but the sight of his hair made her squeamish.  
-My name is Lika Riddle.- she finally answered, looking aslant at her new housemates; neither of them possessed kind of amiability or hospitality; their faces were all twitched and their eyes scanned her incredulously, as if doubting she belonged to Slytherin House, she could ever belong to it…  
Draco angled his head and drawled:  
-Never heard about such a name… Are you pure-blood?  
Always tell people you are half-blood, darling; if you tell them you are pure-blood- they are going to make you prove or name all your ancestors up to the five-degree; if you mention muggle-born- they are going to give you disdainful looks and pester you up to your graduation…  
-Half-blood. - Lika narrowed her eyes, looking at Malfoy coldly.  
He shrugged:  
-All right; I actually didn’t think you could be pure-blood… After all, your name is really… kind of strange.  
Lika smothered the desire to answer back- it wouldn’t be particularly wise to pick up fights from the beginning of her first term in Hogwarts; and, besides- she could always get back at this arrogant piece of shit later…  
And then his face lit with kind of amusement, known only to him:  
-My father is a Hogwarts governor- you must’ve heard about him and Malfoy family particularly… So I am his son, yeah.  
-Actually, never. - Lika said impassively, still feeling all those looks from people at the table; there were lots of older students, also interested in this conversation between her and Draco.  
He raised his eyebrows:  
-How curious. Indeed, you could never be a pure-blood… I mean, we all know other noble families… Crabb, Goyle… Not Weasleys, of course- he spat- they are blood traitors!  
-Blood-what? - Lika squinted.  
-Traitors. - Draco snickered. Fraternizing with muggles, those disgusting creatures. Don’t you think muggles are kind of… inferior? We don’t have muggle-born wizards and witches here in Slytherin, you see.   
Lika frowned- all his bragging about pure-blood actually bored her; mother always said all the wizards- no matter were they were pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born were equal; why should these so called “noble-wizards” treat others like they were half-witted bunch of retards, just because of their blood-status?  
Draco smiled unpleasantly; his face twitched with sardonic pride:  
-You may not even answer- I could clearly see you do not belong to Slytherin House… How could even this squawking hat put you in here?  
Some students nodded doggedly; others looked away, hiding their mocking smiles; probably a couple of them gave her a sympathetic look but nothing more.  
I am surrounded by idiots.  
Lika would probably keep silent, as her mother always advised- here, however, were no Helena Riddle- so she decided to stand up for herself- not that she paid any attention to Draco’s snarky remarks and vain attempts to insult her- it was just particularly enjoyable to pick up fights with people- something Lika had never amused herself with.  
-Don’t worry, Draco Malfoy, I didn’t think you were pure-blood either…- she deadpanned, sipping pumpkin juice-Your nasty hair just looks like some kind of muggle- hairdresser spent his whole day to gel it…   
Some giggles cut the air.  
Malfoy blushed, outraged by this…this girl’s devious smile while she was insulting him, Malfoy’s family scion!  
-You’re mud blood! - he spat out angrily, his eyes jumping from Lika to other Slytherin students, as if in hope they could possibly second his bold statement. I see know-your blood is tainted, you little filthy….  
-Draco, that’s too much. - a boy with dark, short hair said seriously. I doubt your father would be particularly pleased with you being expelled for calling people mud bloods left and right… even if they are.  
Lika didn’t seem to be surprised by the scornful look this older boy her- he didn’t like her too but tried to pretend being a kind of morale-booster. Not that great but at least she could now sigh with relief-Draco snarled at her and turned to his new friends, one of whom was as big as a wardrobe and another… just ugly.  
Lika pecked at her plate, not paying attention to the students around her- probably, she would not make any friends at all… Now everything didn’t seem as cheerful as she had hoped while on the train… After all, staying with mother started to seem safer and more sensible option… However, nobody asked her whether she was going to Hogwarts- that was implied by her mother she is going although she never clearly stated that; she just informed Lika it’s time she went to school.  
The food was appearing on the table and disappearing when the plates were empty- and Lika swore that was the best supper she’d ever had in her life; she felt completely full when the dessert arrived- but couldn’t resist giving it a try- it was truly delicious.  
Some older girl whispered to her friend:  
-I wonder why Snape aren’t watching us…closely tonight. - and her friend gave her an understanding nod.  
-Busy, probably. - she shrugged.  
-Severus Snape, missing out on an opportunity to tease his own students… indeed remarkable!  
\- By the way, there is a particularly curious addition to our House…  
And they both giggled, making Lika cringe. So, the man’s full name was Severus Snape and he was the Head of Slytherin House, Lika concluded.   
Mocking students… All right, she wasn’t surprised by this day anymore- although Snape seemed to be rather normal while helping her find the way to the castle… Will he mock her just like these nasty slugs?   
The hope, although feeble, still made Lika feel better.  
She sipped a little bit of juice and suddenly blurted out, looking not at anybody in particular, but at everyone at the table:  
-What subject does he teach?  
The whole table went silent, then, one by one, they started razzing, as if hearing something ridiculous.  
-Come on muggle-girl…- the girl in big, round glasses rolled her eyes. Didn’t you mum and dad teach you anything about Hogwarts? Wait… did they even attend Hogwarts?  
But Lika was unfazed:  
-Of course they did, you idiot. - and the girl’s repulsive smile twitched instantly. My mother was in Slytherin; she finished her studies with 10 N.E.W.T’s .  
Another witch joined the conversation:  
-Even if so, she seems to be falling behind modern times…  
Lika felt irritation growing inside her with tremendous speed- why couldn’t they just answer a simple question without constant snipping and snapping? It didn’t seem to be a difficult task to answer a single bloody question!  
-I teach Potions, miss… Riddle. - the familiar voice pronounced quietly and Lika realized it was Snape, observing an entire wrangle, standing behind the tall pillar. Very useful subject, by the way.  
Everybody looked down except for Lika; were they so much afraid of their mentor so as not to even look him in the eye? What a bunch of cowards.  
The girl looked straight into professor’s eye; for a second she’d got a strange tingling feeling- as if her hair was moving; she instantly shook her head and it disappeared.  
Lika blinked innocuously:  
-Well, I hope I’ll like it.- somebody sniffed, delighted to see this nasty mud blood thinking Snape’s going to appreciate her attempts to become a teacher’s pet.  
They knew Severus Snape way to well- and his lack of compassion, ability to humiliate with a single word or sometimes contemptuous look in particular; and this girl dared to make her senseless banter escape her filthy mouth!  
-I tried brewing some Potions with… my mother.- Lika doubted whether it was sensible enough to disclose this kind of information. I doubt they were too complex or whatever… but nevertheless they worked.   
Snape tilted his head, slight smile playing on his thin lips; Lika couldn’t figure out whether that was a genuine smile or just another attempt to make fun of her… and, needless to say- didn’t care a bit.  
Draco choked on his food, struggling with fit of laughter- he was the one finding the whole scene unbelievably amusing- the mud blood chattering about potions and Snape, ready to explode….  
But Severus Snape didn’t explode; he just nodded:  
-Ver-ry well.- and turned his attention to the whole table, who by now were completely non-plussed by Head of Slytherin change of heart; but that wasn’t for long- seeing their smirking faces and sidelong glances he growled:  
\- If some of you are risky enough to smirk and giggle while I am speaking, you’re welcome to explain me… the reason of such high spirits in our House today…- and, not waiting for an answer, he turned on his heels and swooshed towards the teacher’s table.  
Flummoxed and terrified students didn’t dare to tease Lika anymore- not for the rest of her life, surely- more probably, just till the next morning but even this made Lika feel delighted.   
After supper Slytherin prefect Gemma Farley led all the first-years to their dormitory- Lika was surprised, although not utterly disappointed to learn she will have to co-exist with three other girls. They didn’t seem nice at all but it didn’t matter anymore- she liked Hogwarts more and more with every second, feeling the place becoming something more than just a school for wizards and witches; the place was wonderful and Lika, even despite being sorted into House where everybody seemed to oust her straight from the beginning she felt belonging to Hogwarts- the first time in her life she actually felt being a part of something bigger than her family.  
Before closing her eyes and falling asleep Lika suddenly remembered the name the Sorting Hat disgorged. Tom Riddle.  
Well, that wasn’t much but still something- she now had a starting point from where to begin her research into family history, avoided meticulously by Helena Riddle. She had the right to know, even if her father was indeed a muggle or an indecent wizard- why can’t her mum just tell everything and ease her daughter’s life at once?  
She’ll spend seven years in Hogwarts; during all this time she is bound to find out everything she can. But for now, there were other things to do- and to sleep well was on top of Lika’s agenda.

Chapter 3  
During the first year of Lika’s stay in Hogwarts her affection towards the school had only grown stronger; there were indeed various magical subjects- Lika didn’t like herbology at all but quiet enjoyed Potions with Snape and transfiguration with McGonagall; Defence Against the Dark Arts with stuttering professor Quirrell was a total mess- Lika couldn’t say whether she actually managed to learn something from his classes- something that her mother hadn’t already taught her- and her mother was a great teacher, always eager to show some new spells. As a result- Lika knew quite a lot, although never showed her knowledge to anyone; Professor Quirrell, by the way, never asked her and so her hidden talents went absolutely unnoticed. Lika Riddle wasn’t disappointed a bit- she preferred obtaining knowledge from books, rummaging through the library when she had time.  
Thanks to her mother’s lessons Lika fared quite well in Transfiguration and Potions; she couldn’t say for sure which subject she liked best, since both were entertaining and obviously, very useful for future life.  
She learned about exams students take every year, including O.W.L’S and N.E.W.T’S ; she was actually very proud of her mother taking ten N.E.W.T’s and being successful with all of them- and she doubted whether she could be nearly as successful as her mother had once been. And what puzzled Lika more and more was the fact that her brilliant mother never took up a job in Hogwarts or, probably, in Ministry of Magic- why couldn’t she, having such outstanding results in school?  
Potions lessons were taking place in the Dungeons, where professor Snape had his office and a classroom; Slytherin students always tried hard to meet Snape’s expectations- and almost all the time they failed, to his displeasure.  
-Potions is a delicate science. - he once said, looking furiously over Slytherin students. There will be no silly wand-waving or incantations and so I do not expect you to appreciate a subtle art of potion-making. But for those who manage to master Potions there are plenty of opportunities arise; I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper to death…- and he looked straight at Lika, who didn’t even blink upon meeting his eyes.  
And so, she tried hard to meet Snape’s expectations- she read books and brew concoctions in big, foul-smelling cauldrons; they boiled, and they simmered and they emanated bilious odours, making Lika cringe. Severus Snape never expressed any kind of satisfaction with her results or admiration for her successes- although she was faring really well, with her fellow Slytherins falling behind- he just observed the process attentively, nodded slightly implying that it was better than nothing at all and picked on those who couldn’t tell all the colours of Fire-Resisting Potion( there were twelve bloody colours and they flowed one into another during long, tiresome process of brewing this particular potion). He never scolded Lika and that was something other Slytherins found quite amusing; and of course, this was another reason to hate Lika even more, thinking Snape favoured her just because she was a poor mud blood, a misfit, and outcast of Slytherin house.  
Lika’s neighbours in a dormitory- Pansy Parkinson, Violet Kirke and Millicent Bulstrode were ignoring her most of the time, allowing Lika to spend quiet evening with big, ancient books, flipping their pages with reverence, breathing in the scent of magic; they delighted her a lot by bringing reckless happiness in her life- it was great to be engrossed in something so deeply that all the troubles could be subdued and forgotten for several hours.  
One day in October, when Lika was having breakfast in a Great Hall and half- listening her fellow students’ jabbering- something quite remarkable happened- something Lika didn’t expect at all to happen on that autumn day. A big, fluffy bird, her whole body white except for wings- they were pitch-black, swooshed over the Slytherin table, squealing loudly- Lika looked up only to see a white envelope falling gently on the table; it was clear white, without any marks or spots on it, not adorned with any kind of signs- it was as white as a bed-sheet.   
Lika grabbed the letter and looked it over- not even a name or address- just a plain envelope.  
-Is this your owl? - asked Pansy, the girl who sometimes talked to Lika.  
-No, we don’t have one. -Lika answered quickly, opening the envelope, dying to know what was inside.  
-Don’t have an owl? - Draco looked at her with disdain. Are you that poor to not even having money for a bird, aren’t you, Riddle?  
Indeed, they’d never had an owl- just because her mother had never written a single letter to anyone. And to see the owl carrying a letter to her, Lika Riddle was truly exciting- so she tore open it and the letter fell out of it.  
Even though it was undoubtedly not worth trying talk sense into Draco Lika still tried, her eyes burning with fire:  
-We don’t have an owl because we don’t need one; by the way, has anybody written to you recently?  
Malfoy blushed and clammed up.  
Pansy whispered:  
-That one looks like a Postal Owl.  
-Postal? - Lika asked, still having no clue whether it was a silly joke to send her an empty piece of paper or there was something she failed to perceive yet.  
-Kind of owl that can carry various parcels and letters to anyone if you pay to her. -Pansy explained and that, thinking she said enough to the girl who she was supposed to ignore, looked away.  
Lika sniffed an envelope, causing Slytherin girls to giggle uncomfortably; it hit her like a ton of bricks- of course that was a letter from her mother and of course Helena Riddle couldn’t help using her little tricks – that one was particularly known to Lika who tried herself to use it sometimes, while taking notes and then hiding them; the paper looked like it was clear-white but it was enough to write a single letter on it and the words revealed themselves.  
But of course, she couldn’t read it here, surrounded by all those prying eyes, striving to put her down on every occasion. No, she would read it once in a dormitory, after all these long tedious classes ( double-herbology with Hufflepuff, what a nightmare). Yeah, that wasn’t exactly the thing Lika wanted to do but she had no choice- otherwise, they might use this letter as an additional opportunity to make fun of her.  
Because of being pretty amused by the fact itself and then occupied with the letter Lika didn’t notice how fluffy bird hovered over teacher’s table, eventually dropping a single letter to Snape, aiming to his head but failing to drop it properly; it then squawked loudly, tried to bite his fingers clutching a piece of paper and finally flew away, accompanied by nasty, angry sounds.   
Severus Snape immediately hid his letter in his cloak, making sure nobody noticed it being delivered to him; it was his luck Minerva didn’t look, immersed into chat with school’s headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who also didn’t notice the fact. Snape frowned, looking at his fingers almost bitten by furious creature; he didn’t expect anything pleasant but this… to egg a bloody owl on him!  
-Riddle’s got a letter! - Malfoy exclaimed, his eyes jumping back and forth from Lika to his loyal cronies Crabb and Goyle. What’s here? A ticket home?  
Lika paid no attention while sealing the letter with her wand and almost putting it away when somebody’s fat, sweaty hand grabbed it- that was Crabb, snarling at her deviously.  
-Give it to me, Crabb!- Lika growled, her eyes fixed on a piece of paper. Immediately!  
-Of course, he won’t, you silly. We all want to see what’s inside, don’t we, Crabb? - and Malfoy pulled the letter out of his friend’s fat hands.  
He took it with disgust, holding just by two fingers, as if it emanated terrible smell- but, nevertheless, examined from the both sides, then-without any compunctions he unsealed it and grabbed a note; there was a seeming puzzlement on his thin, pale face.  
-What’s that?- he frowned. Looks like your mom send you a blank paper instead of a real letter… What a pity!  
And Slytherin table burst into laughing.   
Lika closed her eyes, fighting with fit of rage; when it was finally gone, she opened them again- and the next very second Malfoy shrieked madly- the letter caught on fire!  
He tossed it on the table, writhing and screaming as if it was him who was burning down; the letter continued burning, the fire now expanding in every direction over the table.  
-Aguamenti! - Gemma Farley pointed her wand at the table and the fire was finally put out.   
Before any of them managed to open mouth, Snape’s frowning figure appeared looming over the table, glowering at all the students.  
-What was that? - he barked, his crooked nose becoming even more prominent once its owner was in fury.  
Malfoy looked at his plate cowardly, Gemma Farley said quietly:  
-That was fire… professor. I’ve put it out.  
-Fire?- Snape asked loudly. And why there was fire during breakfast, could you please explain?  
Gemma shook her head and sank into her seat.  
-Because I’ve made it.- Lika suddenly said, staring at smouldering pieces of her mother’s letter, mutilated, spattered over the tablecloth in smithereens. That was my letter and Malfoy stole it!  
-I didn’t.- Draco mumbled but Snape dismissed his mumbling answer.  
-And whom was this letter from? - Snape narrowed his eyes and folded hands in the layers of his long, black cloak.  
Lika swallowed a lump in her throat and her voice become cold and distanced at once:  
-That doesn’t really matter, professor. Just some nonsensical flimflam, a joke.   
Snape’s face suddenly changed, although nobody noticed, even Lika; he was now looking softly at the girl who wasn’t greeted that well at his House, the girl whose letter from mother was taken by Malfoy and his gang. He wanted to say something but it was too late- Lika Riddle packed her things and dashed off towards the door; the door opened before she even grabbed the handle and Lika disappeared.  
Severus Snape’s lips twitched as he gave a withering look to Draco Malfoy:  
-Clean that tablecloth, Malfoy.   
-Yes, professor, sir.- Draco mumbled.  
***  
I wouldn’t write to you if my daughter wasn’t currently in your House and, hopefully, under your watch; with that thought on my mind I’ve finally decided to write this letter.  
How is she doing? Is everything alright with her housemates? I’ve sent her a personal letter but still I want to know your opinion (after all, you are her teacher).  
I hope she fares well with studies as well; we’ve covered lots of spells and even brewed some basic potions (she knows how to deal with Polyjuice, by the way). Knowing my dearest daughter, I feel concerned for her- she might feel isolated at times and be stubborn as hell.  
I am asking you to keep a close watch on her and report me if anything goes wrong-please understand I do not have a person to ask about such a favour except from you- obviously, I can’t ask Dumbledore since he’d made me great favour by ever accepting her to school.  
Best wishes,   
Member number six.  
***  
I am sorry to inform you that not everything is going swell; the girl is indeed isolated and doesn’t have any friends in her House. Concerning you letter I am again sorry to inform you that it has been snatched by Malfoy and then set on fire.  
I am not in any way trying to offend you, but she is always occluding herself- I don’t think this is particularly well for a ten-year-old child to be keeping everything inside; probably, she took up that habit from you, but, once again, I am not trying to offend you.  
Her knowledge on some certain matters is remarkable (including Potions) and I am very pleased you put so much effort into her education. She seems to be a bright witch with thirst for knowledge.  
Hopefully, I will be able to provide her with everything she needs and make sure she isn’t affected badly by her housemate’s behaviour.  
Sincerely yours,  
Member number thirteen.

Chapter 4   
21st of December, Lika Riddle’s twelfth birthday. Nobody knew about this, of course- but even if the information somehow managed to leak they would never admit hearing this. So Lika enjoyed her birthday secretly, gloating over Malfoy’s recent detention- Filch, the caretaker, made him and Harry wander in the Forbidden Forest! Sometimes Lika really regretted playing a role of a perfect student- it must’ve been such an experience to set your foot in the forest; she had read a lot about all sorts of creatures living in there- can you imagine, you can meet a unicorn here, or a centaur! Wasn’t that a great excuse to commit some nasty double-dare and get a detention?  
The life was finally rather palatable in here-nobody bothered Lika that much anymore, and as she supposed- not without the help from professor Snape- she still couldn’t figure out why would he help her instead of taking the side of Malfoy and other sacred pure-bloods, caring about their blood more than about their shallow knowledge.  
During her long stays in the library she learned about all the pure-blood families-there were now twenty-eight of them recognized officially. She’d never thought wizards could actually be that protective of their pure-blood supremacy- but they were and it was making Lika angry.  
Judging by Malfoy pure-bloods were not only not as powerful as half-bloods, but also lacked brain and common sense; probably that was the result of replacing real knowledge with that codswallop about purity of blood.   
Lika didn’t want her brain to be littered with all this stuff; instead of this she decided to start her research into Riddle family. And library was the perfect place to start digging out the truth; Lika had a brief supper and headed off to the library immediately after it.  
She’d been borrowing books all the time- and so librarian wasn’t surprised to see a familiar girl with long, curly hair and dark-green eyes. She was an adorable child, always drawing attention because of her good looks and intelligent shyness- and librarians really liked her, as well as teachers in school, even though she tried desperately to be invisible all the time.  
Madam Pince, a woman with a pointed hat on her head and hallowed cheeks, greeted Lika:  
-Here you are again, miss Riddle. Looking for a book?  
Lika smiled charmingly:  
-Yes, madam. Actually, I need a book from a restricted section… About Dark Wizards, this one.  
Madam Pince tilted her head:  
-And do you… have a permission?  
-Ah, of course. - Lika fetched a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to the librarian; madam Pince looked it attentively, as if trying to detect a fraud but then nodded:  
-Professor Flitwick recommended this…Interesting choice, I must admit. But well, you can take it.  
Lika sighed with relief, trying to suppress a mischievous smile; how lucky she was to learn that spell from her mother who seemed to be unaware of the ways in which her lovely child could use it- the spell was marvellous- allowing you to transform any poppycock into a concise, solid writing. And as Helena Riddle once said- nobody could ever suspect something was wrong with the note.  
Lika loved making such notes from professor Flitwick(he was teaching Charms) and professor Birns( he was actually a ghost and was teaching History of Magic in a rather tedious manner, making students fall asleep or into torpor); a couple of time she managed to pull it off with McGonagall, although madam Pince gave her an incredulous look. Lika never tried using Snape’s note to borrow a book- not because that was impossible or very difficult- however it was, of course, taking into consideration how few students ever got personal recommendations from Severus Snape. Lika couldn’t tell why she never tried this before- after all, what could possibly go wrong after so many successful charades she’d managed to pull off?  
Not that she feared Snape- Lika was probably the only person who actually did not- but that didn’t mean he didn’t respect him- in the whole castle there was no teacher young witch respected more than Snape.  
-Madam Pince, -Lika cleared her throat. There is actually one more thing you could help me with…  
Irma Pince raised her eyebrows:  
-So, what’s that?  
-I need this comprehensive guide to potion-making- I know it’s somewhere in Restricted section.- Lika’s voice sounded unusually quiet. I have a notice from professor Snape, yes, right here.  
Lika handed another notice to the librarian- this time Irma Pince looked really hard- for a moment Lika thought she was going to throw it into her face- but everything went smooth- probably that was her birthday luck or just clear records of having no detention that somehow helped- madam Pince seemed to believe.  
-Very well, you can go and take your books. - the librarian smiled and Lika nodded gratefully, still excited at the thought of being so lucky at least once in a lifetime.  
She went amongst the rows, trying to be as silent as possible- there was still a feeling of uneasiness deep in her stomach about the plan working just fine; she wanted to know the catch- or did it really work and she had nothing to fear?  
The girl in a skirt, with curly, untamed hair suddenly turned around when Lika stumbled upon a book laying on the floor; Lika picked it up and straightened up- Hermione Granger was sitting at the desk, reading a book, quill in her right hand.  
-Hello.- Lika smiled slightly.  
-Oh, hello there.- Hermione smiled back.   
-Studying? - Lika asked, thinking about how silly it was to ask Hermione whether she was studying- she was always studying.  
-Yes, I am.- Gryffindor girl nodded. Harry and Ron don’t want to think about exams… but I really do think I should’ve started preparing last month. Anyway, now I’m going to sort it out. And you?  
Lika really liked this Gryffindor girl- she heard Harry complaining sometimes that she was bossy and studious, but these were the qualities Lika possessed herself and was immensely delighted to find in others.  
-Some reading; want to pick up a book on potions. Do you like it? - Lika asked.  
-Oh, not so sure. That’s very difficult- to memorize all the components and right incantations- and even if I do memorize everything- professor Snape still has the pleasure to point at some “inconsistencies”, can you imagine! - Hermione was getting emotional. Even if I stick to the book…  
Lika smiled at the thought of Snape castigating Gryffindor students- of course he found this enjoyable to pick on them- he actually didn’t think it’s the best way to master Potions by sticking to books. She didn’t say any of that of course, instead smiling compassionately.   
-Well, I’m sure you will sort it out.  
-Thank you. - Hermione said warmly and Lika went further. Wait, are you going to take some books from the Restricted Section?  
-Oh, em.- Lika stopped. Yes, some of them… Not borrow, just have a peek… Snape allowed me to have a guide to potions.  
Hermione gasped in amusement:  
-Oh, really. - and said no more, resorting to her own book.  
Lika was sure she knew what Hermione was thinking right now- Snape always favored Slytherin students just because, well, he was the Head of Slytherin. Lika would probably tell her that McGonagall could in theory favor Gryffindors as much as she wanted but managed to hold her tongue and opinion back- everybody knew how strict and unyielding McGonagall was as a professor. And besides- Lika didn’t really care about Snape favoring Slytherins- as long as he favored her.  
Lika finally found the books she needed; she put a Potions book into her bag and decided to open something by far more enticing- the History of Dark Wizards of all the times; she will look through it briefly before going to dormitory and reading it in depth.  
It was a thick book, with vellum pages, written in smooth, rounded longhand; the cover wasn’t informative at all but what was inside got Lika Riddle captivated.  
There were bloody lots of famous Dark Wizards- some of them had the whole chapters dedicated to them; others subsisted just fine on a scant-three-page essay about their dark ways.  
But there was also another wizard which didn’t have even that much information written about him- Lord Voldemort. Lika frowned- wouldn’t it be wiser to let people know everything about the Darkest Wizard ever? They deserved to know the history- all these people, at some point of their life meeting Voldemort and being alive after such an experience.  
There was no picture of him or any details on his life and everything connected- only facts about his numerous crimes and the way he died eleven years ago while trying to kill Harry Potter. Not so much, especially when everybody knows all these facts.  
But the real reason Lika stayed in a library was not her desire to spend time with Dark Wizards and their crimes; she knew that something in here might actually help her with her own research. In fact, in restricted section one can find all the families with complete ancestral trees- providing these families were registered as Wizards, of course.  
So Lika was thinking- her mother is a witch and her father might be a wizard called Tom Riddle or a muggle. It was hypothetically possible of course that Tom could be a very distant relative- although it didn’t make sense then what they could possibly have in common- a little girl and a great-great-great-somebody, one day sorted in Slytherin. Not willing to accept such an option Lika decided that he must’ve been her grandfather, which definitely seemed to be close to truth.  
All in all, it is worth trying, especially when you have a free hand in restricted section.  
Lika flipped book after another, trying to find a single clue to her complex case; nowhere did she find anything about Riddle family, as if it had never existed. But it did exist and it still exists, Lika thought.   
So, she continued rummaging through the Restricted section, unaware of time. Riddle, Riddle. Was her name that rare that nowhere in the library she could find any mention of its existence?  
And then she noticed a thin book, buried under the pile of old books with fraying pages; she managed to finally let it free and instantly grabbed the copy. “Slytherin: Beginning”; that was an ordinary book with flimsy cover, probably abandoned here because of never being read thoroughly.  
Lika managed to pull it out and wiped the dust from its cover; no doubt-that was a Slytherin’s heritage, with a fine, silver snake adorning the cover.  
Lika didn’t think of course the book might be useful for her own purposes; but it looked like a book not many people have seen in their lives so she decided to look through it.  
The pages were sometimes glued to each other and Lika separated them gently, trying to not to disrupt the book’s fragile structure. As she suspected, Salazar Slytherin himself was a pure-blood supremacist, advocating strongly for selectivity in Hogwarts; he was one of the founders but eventually separated from three other wizards- Godric Gryffindor; Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and left Hogwarts, his view never changing from that time on.   
He was also able to talk to snakes- and the book clearly stated that; possessing rare ability of being a Parselmouth- but that wasn’t something nobody knew- on the contrary, students were required to know History of Hogwarts.   
But then something actually caught Lika’s attention – there was a family tree coming from Salazar Slytherin; Lika had never known the founder of her House actually had any descendants but there indeed were generations of wizards coming after him.  
Lika followed the lines with her fingers; the paper was dry and crispy, as if it could turn to ash in any moment.  
Marvolo Gaunt- the line to the unknown woman and two children, Morfin and Merope.  
Merope Gaunt married the muggle called Tom Riddle and then… Wait, and then she had a son called Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
And the tree ended abruptly; but that was enough for Lika to almost jump from her chair- there was a man called Tom Riddle! There were two, actually but she had no doubts that the son of Merope and Tom was the man she was looking for.  
But did it then mean Lika was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself? That’s just insane! No, she can’t be- why wouldn’t her mother than brag about such a noble heritage- Slytherin might have been a notorious character in history but nevertheless, but he was a great wizard and his greatness was eternalized in history, on book’s tattered pages, everywhere…  
Lika looked at the page stupidly, unable to concentrate on it anymore. Alright, she found Tom Riddle but there was no information about him- so she couldn’t be one hundred percent sure that was the Riddle she was looking for; she frowned- but could there even be another Riddle? She’d found only one record of existence of this family- so it was highly unlikely there could be another Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Despite stumbling upon exactly what she needed Lika started feel uneasy- she’d never thought she could be anything more than just Lika Riddle- but here it was, irrefutable evidence at hand- she indeed was connected to Slytherin family- something she’d never dreamt of.  
It suddenly started making sense, Lika was thinking- strange looks of teacher’s, although they tried to pretend they never singled her out- but Lika sensed their gazes upon her sometimes, when she didn’t expect to be looked at- if she was Slytherin’s descendant the hat was right- who could belong to Slytherin more than its founder’s great-great-great-…. Daughter?  
Lika glanced at her watch and her heart made a somersault – she was way past curfew, sitting in the library for six hours! And madam Pince wasn’t there anymore- the library was locked from the outside and almost all the lights were put out.  
The girl packed all her things hurriedly, fetching also this Slytherin book and thinking about whether it could be trusted; but deep in her heart she knew that books do not lie- and that it couldn’t be a coincidence. She sighed heavily and ambled towards the door- how could madam Pince forget about her?  
She needed to get back to the dormitory- it was obviously not an option to be sleeping in a library- and what will madam Pince say once she returns? She wouldn’t lock the door with something more complex than simple no-trespass charm- Lika could easily open it; but what stopped Lika wasn’t the library door- it was what she could crash into while fleeting to her dormitory. Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts was always aware of everything happening in the castle- he actually sneaked from corridor to corridor every night, sometimes catching poor students who were late for the dormitory.  
Finally, Lika Riddle managed to do something worthy detention- and that something could have rather gloomy consequences for her. Lika looked around- there was divine silence, disrupted only by seldom gust of wind and trembling of the windows; the air was tense and motionless.  
But still- she couldn’t sit here for the whole night- and so she whispered “Alohomora!” and the door opened instantly, allowing her to get out. Her heart was pounding loudly and she was constantly looking around, trying to make no noise at all, almost flying instead of going.  
It was dark in the corridors but Lika perfectly knew the way to Slytherin wing; there was no sounds except from her own breathing, heavy and uneven.  
***  
I have no doubt it was you who taught Lika this nasty charm- and what do you think- she dares to use it to nick books from the Restricted section; madam Pince asked me about “very capable student” who was carrying teacher’s notes and taking book on Potions and Dark Arts- can you imagine her surprise when I said professor McGonagall had never given her a personal permission?  
However hard you’ve been trying to keep her away from the past she seems to be pretty delighted to dig into it; I am sure she’ll stumble upon something she’s not supposed to any day from now.  
All in all, things are not great.  
Sincerely yours,   
Member number thirteen.  
***  
First of all, let me clarify our areas of influence- it was me teaching my precious child for ten years; now it seems to me it’s time you finally took everything in your hands.   
And, by the way, you could’ve given her this bloody permission-what could happen if an eleven-year-old child read books she finds interesting? You mentioned she doesn’t have friends -well, books could perfectly replace people if you can find the common language with them.  
I’ve been protecting my child for ten years and I am going to do the same until the light leaves my eyes; but I do not think it’s wise trying to hide everything- she will surely know the truth one day- it’s better she does it on her own because, sadly, I won’t be able to explain all the choices and sacrifices I’ve made to secure her safety.  
By the way, Lika has a birthday today- I hope you didn’t forget.  
Yours,  
Member number six  
***  
So these were only your choices and sacrifices, you want to tell me? Don’t forget- I’ve also done things I loathed to- and I am eager to make up for them now, caring for your daughter.   
To your displeasure- I still remember when her birthday is and I still do care about this child, however hard to believe you might find this.  
That was the choice we’ve made eleven years ago and I don’t see what else we could’ve made to protect her.  
Best wishes,   
Member number thirteen.  
***  
Maybe one day you’ll stop calling Lika my daughter as if she has nothing do to with you!  
You can’t imagine how angry I am right now- it’s your luck I have no desire to show up at Hogwarts because if I had…  
I was so stupid- believing you really loved me; I’ve never wanted to have children because of how they might end up- I just didn’t want to take the risk.  
But I loved you, and I’ve taken it, giving birth to our (yes, it is our) daughter.  
I still hope you remember at least the way you looked at me the first night we met- for a second- just for a second- I really believed we could be free together, escaping my evil father’s watch.  
Yours faithfully,  
Member number six.  
***  
A strange noise suddenly drew Lika’s attention- she cast Lumos and the end of her wand started shining; she looked up and stepped away, eyes full of fear- here he was, Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts with his yellow-eyed cat under his armpit; his face wasn’t expressing anger- on the contrary- he was smiling crookedly, eyes twinkling with satisfaction.  
-Riddle…Finally, caught red-handed, not able to escape. - he screeched, his lips becoming thinner with nasty smile.   
Lika bit her lip, thoughts jumping in her head- where to go? What to say? What if she cast Obliviate and then just run away?  
But well, if she dares to attack any teacher of staff member- there will be consequences by far much worse than simple detention.   
-Do you think you can somehow trick me? No, I am going to hand you in to Snape and then he will decide whether to make you clean cauldrons or send into Forbidden Forest…- Filch started laughing and his shrill, coughing cackle was not pleasant at all.  
He was an extremely thin man in disheveled, shabby clothing; his head was going bold and hair were greasy and thin, dangling lifelessly and his teeth seemed to be rotten. But worst of all were eyes- small, prying, cruel eyes.  
-You can do that right now, Argus. - calm voice drawled and Lika glanced behind Filch’s back; professor Snape was standing right there, his face with permanent scowl on it.  
Filch turned around and, seeing Snape himself, stepped aside, smirk on his face:  
-Look whom I’ve caught, wandering at night; I bet you, professor -this girl was up to no good, I can see it from her eyes!  
-Enough of that, Filch. Riddle, go with me. - he glanced at Lika and she had to follow, happy to leave Filch and his filthy cat in the middle of the corridor.  
Lika trailed behind professor, thinking about the books she’d snatched from library by providing Snape’s notice- or what was supposed to look like that; if he now wants to examine her bag it will surely worth another detention- Severus Snape wasn’t and idiot and could certainly say which books were not for general reading.  
Lika held her bag closely, looking around nervously. Why was Snape so silent, not even attempting to reprimand her?  
He finally broke the silence:  
-So, you are not going to tell me what you were doing in the library at night?  
-Reading, sir.- Lika muttered, praying he won’t want to know what exactly.  
-How curious. Why couldn’t you do just that in your dormitory?  
Lika sighed:  
-Because my neighbors can be…really annoying sometimes; I usually do read and study in the dormitory but today I just wanted to spend some time alone!  
Snape turned left, towards the Slytherin wing and, looking at Lika over his shoulder, pronounced:  
-I’ve noticed you do spend most of your time alone, miss Riddle.  
-It’s true. - Lika answered promptly. I do not need friends; besides- they don’t seem to like me, my housemates.   
Just from Lika’s innocuous explanations you could never glimpse she wasn’t that type of perfect students at all; actually- she was opposite to this type of student- always finding the best opportunities to find adventures, even risky one; it was pure luck she wasn’t noticed so many times, sneaking back and forth from library to the dormitory or using nasty spells on her housemates- that was really funny, seeing their flabbergasted faces when they couldn’t figure out who was tinkering with magic in the broad daylight, in the corridors between classes(which was prohibited)- but they’ve never blamed Lika for that, especially upon noticing she wasn’t brandishing her wand at them- little did they know that she was able to cast simple spells without any wands- that was the only thing Lika was proud of about herself.  
Professor Snape was now striding towards the Slytherin Dormitories and Lika glanced at him with surprise:  
-I am sorry to be rude but aren’t you going to make me clean cauldrons or something, professor?  
Snape’s lips unintentionally expressed a kind of semi-smile:  
-Sticky cauldrons are not the best birthday present, are they?  
Lika jolted her head, bemused:  
-How did you…?  
-Now go, or I will have a change of heart. - Snape muttered and pointed at the door to dormitories. And yes, miss Riddle, you could’ve simply asked me for the notice.  
Lika opened her mouth to argue but then decided to not to annoy Snape and, still confused about everything in the world, sneaked into the dormitory.

Chapter 5   
Diagon Alley was as crowded as usual, full of cheerful wizards and witches and, now, when there were only three days left before going to Hogwarts- of first-years and their parents, searching frantically for robes and wands, hauling cages with squealing owls and hissing cats.   
The swarming crowd was fleeing back and forth along the meandering streets, crashing into each other and mumbling embarrassed excuses; nobody seemed to pay much attention to other people- everyone was just too occupied with list of books and Potion-ingredients to buy.  
And of course, nobody noticed a tall witch in black robes, covering her head with a hood; Lika Riddle, now almost fourteen-years-old, was moving silently, elbowing people slightly on her way to get past them; they were all just too busy to pay attention to a strange girl, keeping her eyes down, obviously wishing to keep her identity secret.  
Now that she was all grown-up, she started resembling her dearest mother even more- the same deep, intelligent eyes; hair which seemed to become absolutely untamable, looking rather messy and matted all the time and pallor of thin skin, sometimes making her look rather unhealthy.  
Before crowd suddenly dissolved and people parted their ways into different directions, Lika had managed to turn left, and, crawling as silent as possible, finally squeezed in between two narrow shabby buildings- there it was, her secret passage to Knockturn Alley, the most infamous street in the whole magical London.  
She took a wand out of her robe, and glanced back, as if expecting a sudden attack- but everything was unnaturally clear, with not even a single wizard in sight- everything was going swell up to this moment and Lika sighed with relief.  
But then, as if out of nowhere- three Ministry aurors appeared in the distance; Lika gasped and rushed towards the passage, still hoping they wouldn’t see her- but it was too late, because one of them noticed her and started waving furiously:  
-Immediately stop! The area is under investigation!   
-Damn it.- Lika’s lips twitched and she doubled back; the passage was immediately sealed by one of the wizards and they were approaching her hurriedly.  
Well, not the best beginning of the school year- of her forth one so far, but she needed to get to Knockturn Alley right now- it was the perfect day to do the thing she was planning throughout her summer holiday’s- she worked out literary everything- taking her mother’s wand in case of emergency( she couldn’t use her own because of being an underage wizard who is strictly prohibited to use magic outside Hogwarts, but her sometimes absentminded mother will definitely never notice her wand’s disappearance- she hardly used it in the house), choosing the best time, when nobody would notice her little detour to Knockturn Alley and now… Everything got screwed up again…  
The wizards almost reached her- judging by their voices all three of them were men, now discussing something in hushed tones- they could not distinguish Lika’s face since she was looking down, hood hiding her face.  
-Please lower your wand. - one of them said rather bossily.  
Lika lowered her own wand obediently, taking out Helena’s out of her robes immediately, holding it tightly behind her back, waiting for the right moment.  
-What is your name? - asked another voice. And could you please let us see your face?  
She nodded, pretending to be one of those rule-abiding witches but didn’t do what they told her to do- instead she pulled Helena’s wand forcefully and the red flash of light escaped its end, throwing one of the men back in a swift motion.  
Lika turned on her heels and started running, heart pounding in her chest, still looking down, somehow managing to not to crash into walls.  
-STOP! STOP IMMEDIATELY!- she heard them crying and then the flash of blue light almost caught her- she dodged the spell and continued running along the street, thinking about how she should finally get to Knockturn Alley now, when the passage was securely sealed; this year everything suddenly become very different- changed dramatically because many people suspected Lord Voldemort’s involvement in disappearances of many wizards and witches- it all happened again, just like many years ago in the first Wizarding War.  
The problem was that Lord Voldemort was officially dead-or at least, his body was most surely dead once he didn’t succeed in killing Harry Potter, the boy who was now considered “the boy who lived”; many still wondered how a little managed to defeat the Dark Lord himself- the wizard whose cruelty and wickedness spoke for himself- he was the true evil in a man’s disguise.  
But was he really dead? Lika wasn’t sure since the wizarding world seemed to be on its toes once again- all these Ministry raids, apprehensions and constant invigilation; even in Hogwarts, there seemed to be additional measures implemented to secure student’s safety. The main, legal passage to Knockturn Alley was now guarded by ministry aurors and Lika didn’t stand a chance to sneak behind their backs, even though she might’ve looked like her mothers twin- she was still an underage wizard without any plausible reason to be there- so she decided to use the secret passage.  
Another flash of light flew into her- Lika turned around and threw her hand jauntily, creating a protecting shield; they were chasing her, demanding to stop immediately- a couple of Stupefies and glistening Expelliarmus charm flew directly into the girl- she deflected them into the casters, making one of them to fall flat on his back; the third man was still after her and Riddle was out of breath; additionally, she didn’t know where exactly she was now- the street seemed to be infinite, swerving suddenly; sometimes she was stuck and had to turn around and choose another path, losing precious time; what would she do once she couldn’t run anymore?  
She looked back once again only to see the third man being terribly close- she could see his face now- square-jawed wizard with balding head; he was out of breath too but was casting disarming spells, attempting to stop the witch.  
Lika glowered at him- of course he could see her face now and would probably remember her, making her next endeavors to visit Knockturn Alley almost impossible.  
-Petrificus Totalus! -howled the wizard and that was a close shave- Lika dodged left and he missed.  
Today her mother’s wand was working harder than ever, taking into consideration that Helena Riddle almost never used magic at home (only when she taught Lika how to use it)- and she rarely left house so the wand seemed to be not a weapon or necessary thing but a complimentary item. Lika, on the contrary, tried to make most use of it- inuring the elegant, pure-white wand with complex spells when she was not in Hogwarts(underage Wizards where placed under Trace Charms- a kind of tricky tracking service from Ministry to prevent children form any kind of tinkering with magic when they are not allowed to). But despite having lots of practical lesson with her mother and being an accomplished witch- Lika was still not as competent as adult wizards, although her alertness and acute sense of space and time allowed her to react quickly.  
She finally reached a dead-end- the wizard was pounding heavily behind her and she could hear him swearing; in front of her was a tall wall.  
This was not a part of plan Lika’d conceived initially-but she couldn’t just surrender- what would Headmaster Dumbledore say? What would people in ministry do to her as a punishment for attack on aurors and possible physical damage to two of them?  
So, she turned brusquely, seeing man’s figure approaching- he raised his wand in a menacing manner and once finally seeing Lika’s face -her cheeks were gleaming with sweat and her big green eyes were jumping crazily- he widened his eyes in bewilderment:  
-Helena Riddle!  
Oh, shit. Dammit! Now her mother will be in serious trouble- and she won’t be very happy to hear about Lika’s escapade- or- half-escapade because it was a failed attempt.  
But she couldn’t let this happen- with her mother emotional health and mood swings, sometimes to the point of nervous outbreaks- she would be very disheartened to hear the whole story from Ministry official’s mouths.  
So the choice was made- she raised her wand and started attacking the man, who now seemed to be completely befuddled- maybe he knew Helena closely(however that was a dubious statement, because, again, Helena was a very introverted witch); he deflected Lika’s attacks, trying to at least disarm her- but it wasn’t that simple, now that the fight became really intense- Lika dodged, and cast another spell, and tried to distract him- what a pity she couldn’t cast very complex spells she was learning from books!  
She must persuade mother to teach her everything she knew, even if the witch of her age wasn’t supposed to know these spells.  
One expelliarmus followed another and for a second it seemed like the battle will never stop-blinding flashes of light escaped wand’s ends and erupted in many shimmering pieces once deflected or undone by counter- spell; but then Lika suddenly stumbled upon a stone and lost control for a mere second- her wand flew out of her hands and rolled towards the wall, leaving Lika without any weapon and then she tumbled on the ground too.  
-That’s enough, you must surrender, miss Riddle! - the man sighed heavily; he was rather square in figure and had a potbelly, which obviously wasn’t a great advantage when chasing trespassers.  
Come on, Lika. You can at least try to do this- the thing was bloody challenging to do but at least you won’t be trailing behind the man to the Ministry, looking down, cheeks burning with indignant shame!  
She looked up and smiled, causing man to frown- he must’ve decided she was a complete nutter ( which couldn’t describe Lika in any sense because she had a clear state of mind and seemed to never inherit her mother’s strange emotional states); then she slowly stood up and fixed her robe, looking at the man innocuously.  
-I don’t know what are you playing at, miss Riddle, but you must proceed to Ministry and you will be fined for you deed. - the man growled and pointed his wand at Lika.  
-Surely. - Lika said. I am most definitely coming with you, mister…  
Before he could answer the girl swayed to one side and, billowing her robe, suddenly rose into the air, surrounded by a dark cloud of black smoke -she flew high up into the sky and then returned to the ground, knocked man out, grabbed her wand and without any reservations erased his memories of this day; when he gets up he will remember nothing.  
The thing Lika had just managed to pull off was called Unsupported flight; she had been practicing for two years now and still- result were rather pitiful; she could only keep height for a couple of minutes before collapsing on the ground awkwardly- the whole process was strenuously difficult and demanded total concentration on the aim. Lika doubted whether it was possible to master the flight at all-and, honestly, she’d never had an opportunity to either read or learn from anyone things concerning the spell.  
The whole thing was kind of her inventory combined with scant excerpts from books, which pinpointed that it was possible to fly without a broom or flew powder and could even be consistent by magical laws, contrary to various resourced arguing that in fact it could not; when Lika asked mother about the flight the woman widened her eyes and shook her head:  
-You are only a third-year student, dear! Why do you need to know that?  
-Because I am curious and I am always doing the things I am not supposed to.-Lika retorted.  
-That’s almost impossible; I don’t know the wizards who managed to master the spell.-Helena said stiffly.  
But Lika persisted:  
-Not even one wizard? They were fools to have never tried it…  
-Yes, they indeed must’ve ‘been -Helena said and they never talked about it again.  
Asking Helena Riddle about something always involved lots of complications; once Lika mentioned that she found an ancestral tree and found out that her grandfather could be possibly called Tom Marvolo Riddle- it was pure luck Helena was standing with her back to Lika, making dinner for two of them because at this exact moment her face assumed a nondescript color of bed-sheet white.   
-And so?- she managed to utter.  
-Is it true? Why haven’t you told me at least the names of my relatives?  
-The life is not a simple thing, kitten.- Lika cringed because she hated being called a “kitten” and Helena seemed to draw pure satisfaction out of it. By the way, the dinner is ready.  
-He was called Tom Riddle, wasn’t he? - Lika pressed.  
-He was.  
-Is he dead?  
-He is.  
Lika frowned:  
-Then you must’ve hated your father to never even tell me about him. And my grandma, what about her? I’ve found no record of her existence. Did you hate her too?  
Helena suddenly burst in laughter and Lika realized that this was the very situation when it was safer to stop pestering her mum with questions; she was getting emotional again.  
-Alright. - Lika mumbled. I understand.  
Lika shook he head, trying to ridden her mind of unpleasant memories, while she crawled past the auror, still lying on the ground and looked around, thinking where to go to finally reach her destination. There were not so many options left, probably those two finally managed to shook the stupefy charm off and the help from ministry was on the way.   
Today Lika Riddle had broken the law like… hundreds of times. And now she’ll have to make something completely outrageously unlawful again- use Apparition.  
Lika’s face twisted when she remembered the first time she’d used it-actually she thought it was the most unpleasant experience in her life- when you use apparition you feel you limbs being contorted and stretched out; you stomach seems to be disemboweled because of intense twisting of the whole body.Apparition, basically, allowed you to leave the place at once and reappear instantly somewhere else; if used precisely( Lika was using it definitely not this way, somehow hurting herself while finishing the process hurriedly) it could be one of the most advantageous things to be able to do in a fight with overpowered enemy- swiftly dodge his spells, disappear and attack form behind.   
There was plenty of time to learn all the stratagems of successful Apparition for Lika so she wasn’t concerned neither of her imperfect technique nor about possible consequences- she concentrated and disappeared at once.  
Two aurors finally came back to their senses, looking astonished by the intense fight they’ve never expected to happen in a broad daylight.  
-You think that was one of Death Eaters?- one asked looking around suspiciously.  
-The woman, it was the woman.- another added. I doubt somebody will try to run away with such a speed if she hasn’t got any troubled business in here.  
-Indeed.- his partner agreed. So they act alone now, not in gangs. This one was rather powerful don’t you think so?  
-I reckon she was; but probably Mister Rosset managed to catch her- look, he is over there!  
They’ve noticed the man with boldening head and potbelly, who was now limping towards them; he was alone- the witch was nowhere around, oddly enough.  
-Mister Rosset!- one of aurors cried. What has happened? Where is the girl?  
The man looked up at his apprentice with bizarre confusion on his face; he looked as if being hit by a train and now completely disoriented:  
-What has happened? We’ve been walking down the Diagon Alley and then….   
The men looked at each other:  
-It seems like she’d obliviated him. Oh, lord. We have to report this.   
-Definitely. It’s getting serious.

Chapter 6   
The place- Lika has definitely remembered it, although most probably she wasn’t supposed to. Helena Riddle didn’t consider the chance of her daughter ever remembering that only time they’ve visited “Borgin and Burkes”, the infamous shop of ancient artifacts where lots of wizards and witches were selling and buying dark artefacts; most of them used to hex muggles or enemies -not exactly the noblest way to deal with the latter but still- the shop was enormously popular during the First Wizarding War; now the building looked even worse than Lika remembered, although she could still tell this was it- the same green walls, chipped paint and broken handle; the door creaked as Lika whispered “Alohomora” and she slowly stepped inside, looking rather apprehensive.  
When she was just a little girl the place seemed to be a spacious one- and rather frightening, with its dim light, high ceilings and murky atmosphere; now it was just an ordinary shop selling extraordinary goods- the skulls were on the same shelf, glaring at Lika furiously; it seemed for a moment that the eyes of one of them were fire and blood, staring directly through her.   
It was just her vivid imagination, obviously. Lika waded through the room, looking at every corner; nobody was around- an odd happenstance because Lika also managed to remember a funny-looking man, constantly bowing to her mother; everything else was in the dark, except for the thing her mother was carrying with her- a book, thin and black.  
So the young witch continued examining the place, hoping nobody turns up and make her leave; she didn’t have much money on her own and would probably never be able to buy the book her mother once left. Sometimes Lika tried to dig up other memories but her attempts were fruitless and she still had no idea why Helena Riddle would do this strange thing; they’ve never been poor to sell things. What if her mother wanted to dispose of the book because it was cursed?   
What can be more exciting than a hexed book, full of dark magic? Probably, only the way you are going to deal with a cesspool of evil coming from it… Lika suddenly shivered; she turned abruptly and saw a man with piercing eyes, looking at her unblinkingly from behind his desk; Lika widened her eyes, surprised that she hadn’t noticed him when she stepped into the shop- but there was a logical explanation- the man looked indistinguishable from the background in his tattered cloths; he had the greasiest hair ever, dangling from his head; his eyes were cunning and narrow and he wasn’t blinking at all.  
Lika tried to smile but it looked rather miserable:  
-Hello, mister…Borgin?- she guessed and the man blinked; the his lips stretched into a grin and Lika noticed his mouth was almost toothless.   
Lika bit her lip nervously, thinking about how to put it down- the thing she initially planned to steal- now she would have to make up a story about her mother demanding the book to be returned and there was a faintest chance Borgin would buy it- he didn’t look like a gullible idiot.  
Borgin stepped out of his workplace and slowly approached Lika; the girl felt her muscles stiffen and her expression become tense- she tried to smile but failed, instead looking at the door obliquely- mister Borgin didn’t look like a particularly welcoming shop owner.  
But then he bowed slowly and started speaking in a slow whisper:  
-Hello, young lady. Looking for something…. Awfully evil? - he smiled crookedly.  
-Not exactly. - Lika raised her chin up, as if trying to show her confidence and determination. Something very special to me.  
Borgin angled his head:  
-Miss Riddle… Well, I’ve always known you’ll show up one day…  
-How do you know my name? - Lika knitted her brows and gave Borgin and incredulous look.   
-It’s not that difficult even for an old man like me…- he suddenly chuckled and Lika realized he was indeed old. You’re the spitting image of your mother, dearest Helena...  
-I’ve been here just once. - Lika said after a pause, moving away from mister Borgin and looking at to the ceiling where tinsels of eyeballs and dried hands were hanging along with various amulets- all of them capable of hexing its proprietor- With mother.  
-I remember. - Borgin nodded. You’ve almost stolen the hexed necklace- Helena was furious… So, what do you want?  
-The book. She has left it to you- I don’t know why but I am sure it was very important to her. - Lika said and bit her lip again. She needs it now.  
Borgin giggled and Lika’s stomach sank- he didn’t believe a single word; but then he giggled again and finally said:  
-It seems to be it’s you who needs it more than your lovely mother, dear child.  
Lika felt her heart pouncing loudly- what an old, curmudgeonly git!   
-Feel lost, don’t you? He-he.- he bowed again.   
The thought suddenly crossed Lika’s mind- an insane but tempting one:  
-This thing belonged to my grandfather, I reckon.- Borgin’s eyes suddenly expressed a flicker of genuine interest. Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
-And what do you want to learn from this book?  
-My past, of course. - Lika didn’t lie this time. Can I… buy the book?  
-Buy?- Borgin chortled. Why would you buy it?  
Lika opened her mouth, startled.  
-I’m not selling the thing to its owner, you know. - and Borgin smirked. What’s yours shall return.  
Lika narrowed her eyes- it was just too easy to be the truth- would he really give it away without any haggling price? Ridiculous.  
Borgin suddenly looked up and cried in a hoarse voice:  
-Hey, boy! Go over there immediately, somebody is interested in this bloody book!  
Lika frowned- wasn’t it all a clever trap to simply hoodwink her? That seemed probable but she didn’t move, waiting for a boy to show up- of course she can deal with a boy if everything turns out to be just a clever subterfuge…  
-Coming, mister Borgin!- somebody answered from the second floor and the moment later a tall young man was ambling down the stairs.  
He was wearing grey trousers, simple shirt of neutral color and a jacket. When he stepped from the spiral staircase and looked up, smiling cheerfully- Lika suddenly backed away, her eyes widening for a second; she didn’t know the boy, surely but at the same time he looked remotely familiar, as an old friend she had once known but then unfortunately forgot.  
His face was handsome- overly handsome; dark, big eyes looking calmly and intelligently; jet-black, curly hair laying on one side; high cheekbones and extremely pale skin- he looked noble, aristocratic even.  
And his face too changed its expression for a second when he’d looked at Lika- but then he smiled radiantly and bowed, his hands behind his back; he was tall and lanky; Lika could swear on her life that for this mere second there was concern in his eyes.  
-Hello.- he said calmly, still watching Lika. May I help you?  
Lika’s mouth suddenly dried up; it seemed to be an overly long pause before she answered:  
-I need Tom Riddle’s book.  
The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise:  
-What a choice! May I ask you, what’s the reason behind such a… desire?  
Borgin frowned and gave Lika and excusing smile:  
-The lad has been very interested in the book; you see…- Lika nodded. Why have you been tinkering with it, by the way, uhm?  
The boy smiled and looked down, blushing; then he glanced at Lika and finally explained:  
-That’s an interesting artefact, this diary of Riddle.  
-A diary? – Lika gasped and the boy’s face changed for a second again; he hurriedly restored his perfectly polite smile again and continued:  
-Lots of Dark Magic. Like- really a lot of it; the pages are oozing with it, literally disgorging little droplets from time to time…  
Lika smirked:  
-Well, I am not afraid of Dark Magic, should you know. I am kind of experienced! – and she looked up proudly.  
-Very well then. – the boy finally acquiesced and fetched a thin, shabby book from his right pocket (Lika scoffed- the thing didn’t even belong to this young apprentice of Borgin and yet he dared to handle it like this)  
Borgin suddenly intervened:  
-You see, boy- miss Riddle has kind of… personal reason to own the book.  
Boy’s hand stopped in the mid-air- he could’ve easily dropped the book at this moment but managed to pretend nothing happened; but Lika noticed his eyes widening and mouth opening slightly, as if he was extremely shocked but tried to smother any feeling except for obsequious, irritating politeness.  
He suddenly looked directly at Lika, his eyes twinkling with this greedy interest Lika noticed when she’d met him:  
-Riddle… So, you happen to be…  
-Granddaughter, I reckon. – Lika tried to say it offhand but her voice faltered; she was as excited and nervous as the young apprentice of Borgin seemed to be himself.  
-How interesting…- the boy said, watching Lika closely. I’ve never thought the man had any… descendants.  
-I haven’t either. – Lika said sharply but then hurried to add. Until recent time.  
Borgin was oddly silent, observing the interaction without any words; Lika’d almost forgotten he was still here but then he chortled and pulled the book out of the boy’s hands, handing it over to Lika:  
-Enough bickering!  
The boy glanced at Borgin but didn’t argue or express his disapproval of any kind; it was Borgin who was the owner of the shop so it seemed wise for his apprentice to obey Borgin’s instructions.  
-Well, thank you both. -Lika smiled, still tense and anxious, her hands clutching the diary tightly; the boy’s eyes jumped from her face to the book- he didn’t even bother to at least try pretend to become less interested in the book- he craved to have it back, with his whole body he craved to grab it and put into his right pocket.  
He did nothing, of course, instead smiling adoringly and fixing his funny curls:  
-May I ask you a couple of questions, miss Riddle, once you are on your way to the door?  
-Well, I think you can. -Lika shrugged.  
Lika could see Borgin’s bewilderment- but an old man safely retreated to his desk, not even saying goodbye; surely, that was kind of pertaining to wizards of his kind -once the customers are satisfied, they have nothing to do with them.  
-Don’t waste much time on your silly talk!- Borgin blurted out before disappearing behind his desk and sinking into his chair. We have plenty of hexed rings to look at!  
-Surely, mister Borgin!- the boy answered, not a shadow of irritation in his deep, pleasant voice.  
And then he looked at Lika again:  
-Are you a student, miss Riddle?   
-Yeah.- Lika said casually. Fourth-year. Slytherin, if you are interested.- boy’s eyes lit with interest; Lika noticed that when he wasn’t pretending to be an obedient servant of an old shop owner- he looked way younger; Lika would even say he was around sixteen, although it seemed highly illogical- what would a wizard do in “Borgin and Burkes” when he could study at Hogwarts?  
-Great. -he said enthusiastically. I mean, it’s great you have this book now… After all, he was once studying at Hogwarts too, you grandfather.  
Lika said in hushed tones, leaning towards the curly boy:  
-Do you know anything about him?  
His face looked doubtful for a second; he was wavering between options; then he smiled, his eyes still fixed on the girl:  
-Not so much; but haven’t you mother told you about her family?  
Lika suddenly smirked:  
-It seems to me she doesn’t have a desire to tell me anything at all. I’ve tried asking her so many times.  
Young man looked concerned; he almost opened his mouth when the bang on the door suddenly cut the air; he straightened up and looked at the window; Lika turned around slowly- there were Ministry people outside, five or six of them, banging at the door furiously:  
-Mister Borgin! Ministry investigation!  
Lika put a hand to her mouth and looked at the boy, her eyes full of fear.  
-I have to go!  
-Why? What? - he asked, trying to stop her, but Lika shook her head and he backed off.  
-They’re after me, you see.  
-OPEN IMMEDIATELY! -the voices were louder and much more irritated.  
-I am kind of in trouble. – Lika whispered and curly boy tilted his head. If they catch me -I am dead; I’ve managed to knock off three of them on the way here…  
He looked indeed impressed.  
-Now, if you let me. – Lika tossed a diary in her bag. Adieu!  
The next moment she was gone, leaving only a gust of wind behind her- she apparated the moment the door was finally crashed and aurors broke in, wands ready for a fight.  
The boy greeted them with the same cheerful smile:  
-Looking for something?  
They were flabbergasted, meeting only a boy in the shop; evidently, they expected to catch the girl who was already gone- but nothing gave away her transient presence and rushed fleeting.  
One of the aurors spoke:  
-Ministry of Magic. Could you probably meet a witch, dressed in black robes? She could be dangerous to society- almost killed three people in a broad daylight.  
The boy’s lips expressed a kind of smirking semi-smile:  
-What could be more dangerous than our little magical emporium… No, unfortunately, I haven’t got a clue who are you talking about. Want an artefact? Probably a cursed necklace?  
-Th-hanks.- another auror frowned and beckoned all his men to him. Alright then, good-bye.  
The boy nodded politely, watching them leave; then took his wand out of his pocket and with a smooth movement of his thin hand repaired the door.  
Noticing Borgin wasn’t here he finally let out a loud sigh; then leaned on a door, his eyes running frantically from place to place; he noticed his hands trembling and tried to stop it- nothing helped and he just continued standing, staring at the floor absentmindedly.

Chapter 7   
The first week of Lika’s fourth year passed – and what a week it has been; honestly, Lika could never imagine a more intense week- the Triwizard Tournament was to be held in Hogwarts and guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatton have arrived; there were a lot of hustle and bustle in the great hall, in every common room, even in the dormitories(where Lika’s neighbours were chatting incessantly, sometimes even talking to Lika) and- Lika felt particularly awful about this- in the library, where students were now gathering to banter and make as much fuss as possible- boys discussed Beauxbatons’ beauties( there were only girls in the school and those who arrived were indeed wonderful, sending boy’s hearts aflutter); girl did not hesitated to giggle and steal surreptitious glances at Durmstrang’s handsome students- all in all, everyone was in kind of rapturous trance; everyone but Lika Riddle who didn’t like the whole concept of Tournament at Hogwarts- and all this guests, they really disrupted her usual timetable- she had to hide in parts of castle where nobody could possibly break in and start joshing vehemently about the Tournament- and with every day it was getting more and more difficult to find such a place.  
If you know rules of Triwizard Tournament you must also know about the tradition of choosing three participants by ancient kind of magic- in other words- the Goblet of Fire, glistening with gold and disgorging cold, blue flames was to pick three names out of the flurry of pieces of paper with names scribbled on them. According to the rules, the competitor should be seventeen or older- the fact which has driven lots and lots of students mad- they were outraged, swearing and complaining about the injustice, creating therefore even more boisterous fuss out of nothing.  
Lika witnessed the whole process of champions-picking and what was before it; Fred and George Weasley have attempted to dupe the Goblet into thinking they were seventeen already- whereas they were not(it was their sixth year opposing to Lika’s forth) by using special aging potion- Hermione Granger was especially sceptical about the outcome- and she was right, as usually- instead of adding a couple of years Weasley twins have literally turned into old men with silver beard; Lika couldn’t suppress outburst of laughter while seeing their little fight on the floor of Great Hall; it was thus assumed by all the students that Goblet of Fire couldn’t be deceived by any trickery- and they stopped their attempts to enter a competition illegally.  
Three champions were chosen- Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts( tall, handsome seven-year student with chiselled features- lots of girls fell head over heels for him); Fleur Delacour( marvellously beautiful young witch) from Beauxbatons and Victor Krum( quidditch champion from Durmstrang); then something indeed remarkable happened – the Goblet have chosen the fourth Champion- Harry Potter.  
You can probably imagine how the whole room went berserk-but not out of admiration- out of jealousy and what seemed to them “injustice”- everyone felt downright convinced that Harry Potter was a cheater- but to Lika it seemed like something highly improbable- why would the fourteen-year-old wizard with little experience concerning complex charms and skills required for participation try to possibly enter the competition? Contrary to her housemates, Lika has never held any kind of hostility towards Potter- he actually seemed to be a very decent boy- and so she couldn’t help sympathizing with Harry.  
It was rather obvious from Potter’s devastated look that he had never intended to enter the competition and yet a public uproar full of loathing invectives followed after the unfortunate champion- picking everywhere he went. Lika couldn’t ignore her fellows Slytherin pathetic attempts to put Harry down and sometimes helped him by casting some nasty dancing, blubbering or other kind of spells; she didn’t try hexing them- although it was alluring as it had never been- she still had her moral code- and using Dark Magic for such petty incidents seemed to be lower than her morals.  
So Lika Riddle tried to exist peacefully amidst in an every way extremely lively atmosphere in the castle; the place where she could go and at least find some silence and a little bit of compassion were Dungeons, where Professor Snape was teaching his Potions classes and had his office- one particularly unbearable day when everyone suddenly decided to turn Common rooms into a kind of discussion rooms with bidding on possible outcome of the first task(which was still weeks ahead from this moment) and in Slytherin Common room there were constant guffaws and loud cries, condemning Potter and making fun of him- then somebody mentioned Lika Riddle and they started speculating about Lika failing the first task after ten second by failing to climb a broomstick(which was partially true, because Lika had never been interested in all this fuss about Quidditch and broomstick-flying)- she decided to go to the Dungeons.  
Should they know, she had finally managed to nearly master her unsupported flight, now succeeding in ascending, descending and making complex moves, while still being able to cast spells. They didn’t, of course and Lika had no tiniest intention to divulge her secrets to anyone except one person.  
And now she was heading for the Dungeons, where professor Snape was dealing with all his paperwork( or was supposed to). It was nearly six in the evening when young witch set off for Dungeons, huge book on Potions under her arm and the Tom Riddle’s diary in the bag- she never parted with the only thing she could link to her own family; it’s not that the diary was somehow special or imbued with darkest magic possible( according to mister Borgin’s strange apprentice) – on the contrary, the diary contained nothing ever nearly as dangerous as the boy was trying to persuade her of- no deadly threats, no poisonous pages- but it didn’t contain anything positively normal too- it was blank, all of its tattered pages were completely blank- Lika would’ve been really disappointed if she had bought it- what kind of use it could have had without having anything at all?   
But despite her disappointment she still took great care about diary- and therefore was always carrying it around in her bag, never leaving in the dormitory for her neighbours to pry.  
She now reached the Dungeons and stopped before the huge, wooden door with wrought iron embellishments; the door was slightly opened -Snape must’ve been here, tweaking his potions to the extent of perfection- Lika knew that professor Snape was one of the most famous potion-makers nowadays- he was indeed the most talented potions master of his age.  
Lika knocked on the door lightly and it suddenly opened, inviting her to come in- the girl slinked into the room and looked around, obviously seeking potion’s professor.  
-Riddle? Is that you? - Snape’s voice was coming from his office rather than from the room Lika was standing in.  
-Yes, professor. I’ve decided to spend some quiet hours here, because- it was really strange to shout into the emptiness- Snape still didn’t show up and Lika was teetering in the classroom- well, it’s impossible to concentrate in Common room… Would you mind?  
-Surely not. -Snape said sharply and finally showed up from his office. Come in, what are you waiting for?  
Lika smiled and followed professor into his office- she was one of the most frequent visitors into his little “burrow” exceedingly even most insolent students who got detentions weekly.  
If asked whether she believed she would one day enjoy chatting with professor Snape, sitting in comfortable squashy chairs Lika would laugh and say “of course no, you dingbat” and yet here she was- feeling absolutely at ease with professor Snape.   
Snape’s office was a particularly curious place- Lika always commented on the atmosphere in here- shelves with potions ingredients and numerous bottles of newly-brewed elixirs, antidots and poisons- Snape was very fastidious concerning his work – he always kept everything in order and Lika admired it very much.   
-Oh, I didn’t notice this little one last time. - Lika pointed at the little vial with an opalescent liquid of deep violet colour.   
\- This one is new. - Snape said proudly and his thin lips expressed a feeble smile; he still looked scornful even when smiling- but much kinder. A cup of tea?  
-Yeah, that would be wonderful. -Lika slumped into the chair and finally relaxed, putting her bag and the book on the square table at the centre of the room- the whole room was worth of describing- as if Snape collected all the extraordinary things in one place, leaving no room for trivial things- there were chandeliers resembling snakes in their form; three-legged chairs(still rather steady, Lika must admit), dangerously skewed shelves on the wall, miraculously holding little bottles with potions.  
-How does this potion work? - Lika asked, still looking at the shimmering bottle.  
Severus Snape was bustling around with a kettle, making tea:  
-What this little vial contains is an extremely complex potion, Lika. It’s also rather time-demanding and sometimes dangerous- very explosive thing, if brewed incorrectly even at the simplest stage. - he put two cups of hot tea and the table and invited Lika to drink, while sitting in the chair himself. Consists of three droplets of phoenix tears, venom of the extremely rare yellow warrior snake and, finally the leaf of Whomping Willow…  
Lika almost choked on her tea:  
-Can’t believe Whoming willow was in such a great mood to allow you pluck out her leaf, professor!  
Snape tilted his head and chortled:  
-if I were you, I would be surprised by the fact Dumbledore allowed me to take Fawkes’s tears…  
Lika sipped a little bit of tea- it was great, with strong infusion of lavender:  
-I’d like to brew it.  
Snape raised his eyebrows:  
-It took me three months to get that little amount of the potion- are you sure you want to devote three months of your life to a little vial?  
Lika narrowed her eyes and nodded:  
-You know I am, professor. Besides, I reckon this potion is highly valuable, am I right?  
-Absolutely, miss Riddle. Two droplets of this- could help you live even with deadly wounds as long as necessary before help arrives… say, you can drink just a tiny amount of the potion and be able to apparate to the hospital wing, despite being half-dead; it doesn’t heal- but it gives you precious time to get the cure.  
Lika’s eyes lit with greedy interest and Snape nodded, satisfied.  
-Professor?  
-Hmm.?  
-What do you think about Triwizard Tournament? -Lika suddenly asked, putting her cup aside and folding hands impatiently.  
-You mean, about unfortunate happenstance with Potter?- Snape smirked. Well, I am not fond of the idea.  
-But do you think… he is indeed a cheater? - Lika blurted out.  
-No, I don’t. Besides, to trick such an artefact as Goblet of Fire you would need to possess skills far beyond fourth-year curriculum… I highly doubt- he enunciated the last word- that mister Potter indeed possesses them.  
Lika looked into the distance, her mind wandering; the she returned her attention to Snape, drinking his tea:  
-What kind of skills? And to what extent exactly beyond what we are currently studying?  
Snape also put his cup aside- the simple chit-chat was smoothly flowing into serious conversation:  
-I do think you have plenty of knowledge concerning very serious spells, don’t you, miss Riddle?  
Lika bit her lip:  
-Well, I…. I do, indeed. I’ve been reading books on Defence Against the Dark Arts, like a ton of them- the subject is very enticing- I do like dabbling at not so well-known fields…- Lika’s mouth dried up and she sipped a little bit of tea; Snape was looking at her attentively and Lika realized that he looked oddly concerned.  
Then he slowly pronounced:  
-I’ve had an impression that you also enjoy Dark Arts much more.  
Lika looked directly at Snape- his whole face was an embodiment of grave seriousness and even his crooked-nose seemed to pretend it was listening to the conversation.  
-I shouldn’t lie, should I?- Lika said and Snape nodded. I know its not very welcome in the magical community… especially after Voldemort’s crimes but… I do want to continue study them. It’s challenging for me- I must admit- but it’s rewarding in the end.  
Snape’s head jolted.  
-Oh, no.- Lika suddenly chuckled. I do not mean that I use all the hexes on my fellow students however tempting is it… I feel pretty contended just knowing all of them, that’s it.  
Severus Snape was engrossed in a serious thinking- for a moment Lika had a though that he hadn’t been listening to her confession- but he had, of course and after thoughtful consideration he spoke:  
-Dark Arts is an extremely dangerous field, Lika. You must understand that most of the time only darkest wizards use it – and therefore it’s not the subject we teach here in Hogwarts. But one’s mind is curious -and yours is extremely persistent in achieving unachievable and breaking all kind of rules…- he actually smiled at this phrase and Lika smiled too, remembering all the times she couldn’t help sticking her nose out and finding adventures. Therefore, I am obliged to warn you against ever using Dark Magic without necessity because… well, you’ve said it yourself- those who break all the boundaries and breach all the limits finally end up on another side.  
Lika pretended to understand all the seriousness of Severus Snape’s words but her mischievous eyes gave her away completely and she grinned:  
-Oh, no. I am in no way intended to turn to Dark side. You look, professor- my dearest fellow students have always doubted whether I belong to Slytherin or not- and I think not without a reason- I actually do not enjoy all this pure-blood concepts of superiority…  
-Which does not make you less Slytherin. - Snape interrupted. They act foolish- they do not know half as much things as you do.  
-Thanks to my mum and you. - Lika said quietly and looked down; Snape’s face changed for a second- but Lika didn’t see that- he glanced at her oddly, warm smile on his face. I actually have a kind of interesting project I’ve been working on for four years- and the girl’s cheeks were now gleaming with unrestrained enthusiasm- she was literally unable to keep the thing secret anymore.  
-Well, I am all ears. - and Snape was indeed very eager to hear what Lika Riddle had on her mind.  
Lika gasped in exasperation and then whispered, her voice trembling with agitation:  
-I know it’s considered almost impossible… although I’ve read that it could be possible if struggle long enough… I’m not considering myself a professional of course… rather the opposite… but I did try and succeeded in flying!  
-W-what?- Snape muttered.  
-Flying, professor! Without any aid… like, unsupported! It’s wonderful… I do think you can do it, surely, don’t you?  
Snape frowned:  
-I don’t.  
Lika opened her mouth but noticing his concern clammed up.  
-You’ve learnt it on your own? - he finally asked.  
-Well, yes; mum wouldn’t teach me- she said she can’t do this and that I should not meddle with flight anymore… That’s why I decided to meddle even more.  
Oh, exactly. Helena Riddle put it better than anybody could.  
-That’s remarkable, miss Riddle. I mean it- it’s a rare skill, actually... I don’t know many wizards or witches succeeding in this kind of… magic.- Severus still frowned( the girl’s mother must obviously restrict her assess to magic during summer holidays- because, it now became clear to him- she was basically flourishing while at home, magicking things here and there and doing it without any compunctions).  
-But somebody succeeded, don’t they? - Lika pressed, still agitated. Do you know anything about it?  
Snape was relieved when the door to his office creaked smoothly and the next moment Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts appeared in the room; Lika Riddle’s eyes widened and she hastily stood up- Dumbledore smiled and beckoned her to sit down- Lika hesitated but sat and looking rather apprehensive, glanced at Headmaster from time to time.  
-Oh, Severus. Evening. Miss Riddle, nice to see you too. - he looked at the girl and Lika swallowed a lump in her throat- Albus Dumbledore always looked at people very attentively- especially at students; especially- at those who seemed to be innocent in every possible sense.  
-Headmaster.- Snape nodded.  
-Sorry, Severus- but I do not really like your three-legged chair- if you don’t mind- and her magicked a normal chair with a single clap of his old, wrinkled hands.  
He sat down and looked at both professor Snape and Lika Riddle, who was still pretty uncomfortable- she’d never been in such a situation where the Headmaster himself addressed her- remember, she actually tried being invisible so hard that succeeded all the time; she glanced at Snape and said quietly:  
-I think I should go.  
-Oh, miss Riddle- Dumbledore looked at the girl and she felt a strange prickling feeling on her head- she now knew for now that it only occurred when somebody tried to use Legilimency- read your thought straight from your head- I would really appreciate if you stay with us, actually.  
Snape slowly nodded, his face darkening with every second.  
-Well… Of course, sir. - Lika mumbled.  
-I see you’ve been enjoying a nice cuppa tea. - Dumbledore said wistfully, his calm voice filling the room with its steady confidence and plangent might. Wonderful, Severus, isn’t it- to have such a good student like miss Riddle!  
-Very wonderful. - Snape smiled and Lika muttered feeble “thanks”.  
-Oh, miss Riddle. – Dumbledore sipped his tea, which miraculously appeared in his hand. I can’t see the reason why you are being so nervous… You hardly look as a student who’s up to something unlawful… In fact, I don’t remember you having any detentions at all.  
Lika nodded silently, her whole body stiff- she had a reason to avoid Dumbledore’s pervasive gaze- if she looked at him directly- he could easily read her mind- but she couldn’t let this happen- she could block it most of the times, although Dumbledore was a great wizard- the greatest probably- and she doubted she could block her mind long enough for him to lose any interest in reading her thoughts.   
It didn’t sound like a good excuse- rather a flimsy one- but Lika didn’t want anybody to know about the secret she’d learnt three years ago-about her own relation to Salazar Slytherin, founder of Slytherin House and one of the Hogwarts founders- for unknown reasons Lika Riddle also didn’t want Dumbledore to know she’d been researching Tom Riddle extensively- the research produced nothing apart from tiny bits of information – but that was still crucial nobody knew about this- after all, the hat was quiet unequivocal when it said “you seem to be taking after Tom”.  
Dumbledore savoured his tea, Snape was twiddling a little bottle of something in his hands and Lika glanced at her bag, as if thinking the diary could suddenly fell out of it and gave her away- she prodded a bag lightly out of sight and still looked at it more frequently than it was necessary.  
-Now, if you let me- the door closed and the lock clicked- to business.  
Snape raised his eyebrow but said nothing, Lika felt her cheeks becoming unnaturally hot but managed to smother storm of feeling inside- what could Dumbledore possibly want to tell to her, Lika Riddle, the students never getting detentions?  
The headmaster put his cup on the table silently and it disappeared.  
-Of course, you know about rumours?  
Lika’s inner self yelped helplessly; Lika’s outer shelf tried to utter “what kind of rumours” and “please let me go to the dormitory”.  
-People say Dark Lord is bound to return. - Snape deadpanned. Well, it’s hardly news. Only fools still doubt the fact he’d never been fully dead.  
-He shall indeed rise to power again- this time to the greatest power possible.   
As if the first time wasn’t enough….  
Dumbledore was now looking at Lika:  
-Miss Riddle, have you ever tried to find out anything about your family?  
Lika’s heart sank to the bottom of her chest- she couldn’t help feeling squeamish:  
-I did.  
-And what have you found? - silver-bearded man asked calmly. Not so much, I reckon?  
Lika wavered between two possible lies- that she hadn’t found anything at all and that she’d gave up on this matter long ago.  
-Sorry, professor, I don’t quite understand… why it’s that strange? About my family, I mean… About Riddle and… well, I’ve found enough, actually.  
Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other for a second- Snape shrugged his shoulders, looking slightly disappointed (probably, Lika was imagining things again).  
-I kind of stumbled upon the ancestral tree of… of Salazar Slytherin.- Lika stuttered. There must’ve been some kind of mistake, of course because I tracked it down and found relation between Slytherin and the man called Tom Riddle- he was the last descendant of Slytherin and I don’t really think… Do you want to…  
-Yes, I want to tell you’ve done a great job. - Dumbledore smiled warmly and then, with a gentle movement of his hand a bowl of lemon drops appeared on the table. Take this.  
Lika reached for a sweet reluctantly- she felt queasy and it was the least what she wanted now.  
-Headmaster, but I don’t understand why you are asking me about it… My grandfather wasn’t a very decent wizard, was he? Because I don’t feel like he was…   
Both Dumbledore and Snape looked now sombre; Lika felt a cold sweat on her forehead:  
-He was a Voldemort’s follower? - Lika blurted, her eyes running from one man to another. A loyal one? Is that what my mum tried to hide from me? I don’t see the reason though…   
-It is worse, I am afraid, miss Riddle. - and Dumbledore took the lemon drop.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. - the name was pounding Lika oh her head, hitting her harder with every second. Was he that bad? What did he do? Was he a convict murdered serving his sentence in Azkaban? Was he a torturer, an evil nutcase, a lunatic?  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. - Lika felt a strange excitement in her chest- a strange similarity, odd connection forming in her mind… How bad exactly?  
-He wasn’t. - Lika shook her head. He wasn’t? Headmaster, professor Snape? - she raised her voice but it faltered. Please don’t tell me!  
Snape folded his hands and started rubbing his temples.  
-Why are you both silent? - Lika cried out, trying to stay as calm as possible.   
Dumbledore looked at her tenderly:  
-I am afraid I have to tell you, miss Riddle, that not many people know Voldemort’s name before his descent into complete darkness was indeed Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
No, no and no! It can’t be… Can it? No, of course it is rubbish! Voldemort… no, her family must be good- they all must be good people, good wizards… But…  
-It can’t be true. -Lika warbled. My mother… she would never hide…  
-She actually did a pretty good job with that part. - Dumbledore continued looking at Lika.   
We don’t want people to meddle with our life, do we, kitten?  
We don’t need much attention… Noises and all these talks… so boring, so tiresome.  
Come on, kitten.  
I don’t want to talk about my family, dear. They just… let’s imagine they’ve never existed.  
But there is me – isn’t it enough, dear?  
I am your mother and I’ll always care for you, no matter what happens in your life.  
Come on, let mummy kiss you pretty face.  
Come on, kitten.  
Lika didn’t remember much of the evening after Dumbledore left them; she must’ve been pretty distraught and professor Snape must’ve helped her find a way to the dormitory.  
And she must’ve been really rude- because she saw no reason to seem good anymore. What good can ever come from Voldemort himself? Why should she try to even seem good, for all those people surrounding her, assuming as a fact that she will in the end turn out evil, just as her…. Grandfather?  
She tried to sleep but her mind wouldn’t let her be relieved with a good sleep- thoughts were churning inside her head, humming, squealing, crying and screaming; she felt betrayed- betrayed by the person she loved above everyone else- the person who at least cared for her- her own mother; she felt betrayed by all those people- why would they keep it secret until now? Did they notice her ways? Did they finally realize she is as crazy as a Voldemort? Did he also behave like that, sneaking around and plotting his evil schemes?  
But she wasn’t, she never tried to be mean and hurt people- she could be, sometimes- but never- intentionally!   
They didn’t want her to know until now….  
-Now when Voldemort is on his way to power again… We feel most obliged to tell you the truth.  
Because you are afraid, I might join Voldemort? Because you afraid I might go insane and start killing people off?  
-No, I don’t think you are like him, of course. Nobody does, miss Riddle.  
Why do you feel most obliged to tell me then?  
-But I want you to know about this connection… You should always open your heart to light, no matter how tempting it might be to side with the evil…   
So, they’ve been keeping a constant watch on her, like she was a kind of time-bomb, bound to explode one day. Wonderful. Probably, it would’ve been better for Helena Riddle to never have a daughter at all…   
She suddenly remembered about the diary she was considering a sacred thing… What an idiot she was, to ever go and get it from Borgin and Burkes… full of dark magic…   
She felt a sudden urge to take it and shred its old pages to smithereens, until nothing left of it but a leather cover… to destroy it, to mutilate as badly as possible… To make it look like a mess, a complete mess… the thing Voldemort once held in his hands…  
The thought was so disgusting that Lika made a loud sob and got up from her bed; not even trying to not to wake her neighbors up(why even care about these idiots?) she fetched the book and held it in her palm- it was warm, strangely warm- and very smooth; the cover was still tender- although it was very old- Lika weighted it in her hand, surprised at its heaviness despite the fact the diary was thin.  
Imbued with Dark Magic…- she smiled ruefully.  
Then she looked at the diary again- should she destroy it now, as an act of defiance of her real self? As an act of rebellion in the face of her fate? Probably she should… The diary was still unnaturally warm.  
Then she suddenly remembered the strange boy she’d met in Borgin and Burkes- and his concern about diary, his reluctance to give it away to her- he was really hesitant about ever giving it away… Lika was too tired to think about the possible reason behind such an anxiety… Besides, the diary didn’t even belong to him, it belonged wholly to her and her only- why be bothered about this little thing’s shredded pages.   
She opened it finally and stroked the paper- it was a quick, transient feeling but Lika could detect warmness spreading across the tips of her fingers- the paper was smooth and warm; it fluttered when Lika touched it- almost imperceptibly, as if flinching all the time when the hand was settling on the paper- Lika frowned, befuddled- was it indeed not just a diary, but something bigger?  
It felt like a living thing- but of course it wasn’t- and, by the way, would Lika indeed try killing something living even if it was pure evil? For a second she pondered the question- Voldemort was evil, manipulative and shrewd. Would he enclose something living in his diary and then leave it behind to his descendants? But what kind of thing would he put in the book, what kind of sickly creature could be hiding behind its pages, foul and cruel as Voldemort himself?  
The girl stroked the page once again and, feeling the same flutter, closed it and finally put away- the poor creature must’ve been really terrified at this point, thinking Lika would rip its yellowish pages one by one, leaving nothing but a cover, lifeless and cold.  
Maybe she would, sometimes. But not today- the girl fell flat on her back and finally closed her eyes- the sleep, deep and exhaustive, fell upon her suddenly; she heard strange hissing sounds, telling her to kill- then they stopped and the diary flipped open- she saw a big, shining poster with her name- written in untidy, ugly handwriting- the letters then jumped- some of them skulked away cowardly, others strode past remaining miserable ones, shivering under Lika’s gaze- and took their predecessor’s positions swiftly, elbowing those they considered pathetic and invaluable – they looked smug now, their small eyes full of foolish satisfaction.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle was written on the poster now and Lika couldn’t help thinking nothing changed.

Chapter 8   
I expect you would like to know how everything happened; well, it wasn’t a great thing to do to your daughter… but, anyway – there was no choice but this. For a second I thought she’d kill Dumbledore- her rage was intense and sudden, although I must admit the girl is incredibly bright witch- I am sure she would have sooner or later got to know everything without our help.  
I tried to comfort her but- you know- I am not particularly good at expressing any other feelings than dissatisfaction- and, by the way, she seemed to be annoyed by my presence.  
But this is not the thing that troubles me most of all- it’s the next morning and all the time after that truly terrifies me; I’ve expected her to feel subdued and crestfallen, full or sorrow or genuine ire – but I’ve never expected her to behave like this. The morning after she was as cheerful as she’d never been- smiling, laughing and paying no attention to Malfoy’s smirks. I couldn’t get myself together and talk to her- even when she’d came to the dungeons and we started brewing new potion- she was very engrossed in the process, no single muscle on her face giving away any emotion.  
And yes, occluding- it got worse; Dumbledore told me he’d tried to read her mind during our “very pleasant” conversation but she managed to keep her mind shut; I’ve also tried but was unsuccessful.  
She told me she’d learned how to fly- can you imagine- thirteen-year-old witch, without any help except for books!   
You might argue and call me an idiot- I am not offended anymore- but despite being really impressed I am starting to get horrified by her actions.  
Yours truly,  
Member number thirteen

***  
Well, I am not surprised; I truly respect Dumbledore but he could have at least chosen better time- not the best way to start a new year at Hogwarts. My advice- don’t compare me and Lika; you know she’d never taken after me in any sense except for appearance and I am truly happy to know this; what’s natural for me never pertained to her- she’s as sane as you could possibly be. Her feelings might rage inside her mind and she might feel outraged, depressed, terrified and subjugated- she would never express any of these emotions.  
Try to talk to her as much as possible -she might insist on being left alone- but I know my daughter well- she needs a person to confide in.  
Sincerely yours,  
Member number six.  
p.s. you are still an idiot after fourteen years  
***  
Lika Riddle had never tried so hard to suppress her feelings before; it was very difficult to keep a straight face, smile and laugh- but she succeeded, as usually-showing reckless cheerfulness every time professor Snape tried to talk to her. Snape was a good man- why trouble him with her problems and fears?   
After all, nobody needs your problems except from you- and she highly doubted Snape would feel sorry for her; she was at the crossfire- she couldn’t second their fears by slowly descending into madness- why should she, if she was hellbent on keeping her morals high, never letting Voldemort won her over, however alluring it might be- to join the darkness and pull out all the stops and she also couldn’t pretend she didn’t understand the seriousness of the situation. The only thing she could do was feigning indifference to all the hell happening to her- and sometimes she really believed all the lies she disseminated.  
So Snape gave up on trying to bring up the matter again-and the life continued at its usual pace; Lika wasn’t that vexed about Triwizard Tournament anymore, sometimes even actively participating in all the wrangles about its outcome and complexity of tasks; she developed a strange kind of affinity to Gryffindor students- remarkable for a Slytherin girl. The idea of being fundamentally different from her infamous ancestor invigorated her- she was determined to do everything to never make him proud, instead making him feel humiliated and outraged.  
As professor Snape had promised her, they indeed started brewing this new potion, containing rather strange array of ingredients- Lika wanted to brew it herself, to master the process- and the potion master was in a kind of mood to pamper her interests; this new activity gave Lika that little amount of genuine happiness she needed to stay afloat- she could hardly think about anything at all but the success of this project- so the thoughts about Voldemort and Riddle family started fading.  
Until the morning Lika has got another letter-this time not from Helena Riddle( it was not surprising that her mother preferred to bury her head in a sand, leaving everything to Snape and Dumbledore- Lika didn’t actually think her always distressed mother could break the news herself).  
The weather was perfect that day- no shadow of a cloud in the skies-perfect for Quidditch players, first of all- because they were all training hard recently- today, Lika reckoned, they would spend a day and half night to work out new techniques and put them into practice; sometimes she felt nearly jealous they were so wrapped up in their broomstick-riding- but then she remembered her own flying sessions and started feel delighted.  
Lika walked into the Great Hall, her bag with books on her left shoulder, Tom Riddle’s diary squeezed in between the “Comprehensive guide of hexes and jinxes and possible horrible consequences” and “ Fourth-year intermediate Transfiguration”- she still hadn’t disposed of the diary, although she tried to occasionally, always backing out before starting to tear the first page.  
Her fellow Slytherins were humming boisterously- about Quidditch surely- the captain of Slytherin team, Marcus Flint was jabbering loudly to left and right, occasionally crying out some strange sounds of disapproval:  
-Gryffindor will definitely lose without their Golden Potter!  
-Won’t he play in a team? - Pansy asked, nodding timidly as Lika sat nearby her.  
-Don’t be silly- I am sure Potter has lots of things to do…. With his Tournament!- Draco spat, his face scowling. Hey, Riddle!  
Draco Malfoy was now all grown-up- a tall, slender boy with white, almost transparent hair- he was quite attractive but his never-changing attitude and entrenched views on blood-purity and his family’s superiority didn’t make him seem a likable character- he was still a git, now exerting even more power on his fellow Slytherins and sneering at everyone he deemed “unworthy” and “despicable”. Obviously, Lika Riddle was following Harry Potter closely on his imaginary list of deadly enemies.  
Lika rolled her eyes and started eating without answering to Malfoy; he persisted although:  
-Seen you talking to Potter and his mud blood friends…. Why won’t you just stop disgracing our House and ran away to your Gryffindor friends? I am pretty sure- they will all be eager to have you… as an addition to their stupid House.  
That was the first time Lika actually felt kind of happy to be related to Slytherin himself, even though through malicious connection with Voldemort- if only Malfoy knew about who he was talking to he would probably chew his own tongue!  
-How much of your father’s money you will lose when Potter wins? - Lika snapped and took a cupcake. He wouldn’t be very happy, I suppose.  
Draco snarled:  
-It’s not your business, Riddle, to count noble people’s money when you don’t have your own to even buy a broomstick! Didn’t you think of course I indeed believed you just don’t want to play Quidditch- to me it seems pretty obvious, you just can’t afford the play…  
Lika sipped a pumpkin juice (her favorite one from the beginning of the times) and, devious smirk on her thin lips, turned to Malfoy:  
-You know, Draco- you can’t play quidditch even with a fastest broom in the world- is it because you don’t want to or because you are just a stupid, arrogant brat, not capable keeping neither face nor broom straight?  
Pansy looked down, trying to suppress laughter; Flint almost choked on his food and stopped talking at once; Crabb and Goyle, Draco’s best friends (although they surely were more lackeys than friends started fidgeting uncomfortably, twiddling their fat fingers.  
Something big and fluffy hooted over the table and the letter fell just right into Lika’s hands- she looked up and saw a fat, white owl, obviously cared for; the bird squawked and after circling around the table flew out of the window hastily.  
Lika frowned- the envelope was yellowish and harsh; her mother would never send such a letter to her- besides, it didn’t seem to smell like her mother’s lavender perfume- so Lika was now puzzled by the questions of who and why sent her this. She glanced at students around her- all of them, even Draco himself pretended to be engrossed into eating- they remembered Snape’s rage when Lika’s first letter was snatched by Draco and certainly didn’t want to cause him to reprimand them all again for bloody letter- so Lika tore it open hastily and clutched a small note.  
The handwriting was very neat, impeccable even- letters were flowing one into another smoothly, leaving no gaps; there were no blots or splotches on the paper- somebody indeed tried to show off his ability to write in nice longhand.  
Dear Miss Riddle,  
I am sorry to bother you amidst such a wonderful day; you may not remember me but the last time we met we haven’t got much time to talk about your grandfather’s diary…  
However, I remember your unhidden interest in the artefact and I actually have something to share with you, only if you wish, of course.  
If you agree to meet me today nearby the Whomping Willow at six o’clock, just burn this letter straight away after reading- I’ll know and surely come to talk to you.  
Sincerely yours  
There was no name or date, nor even the address of the sender- but Lika instantly realized who sent this- there was no doubt on her side- it was this strange boy, so oddly interested in Riddle’s diary. Lika suddenly remembered his agitated look when he heard Borgin calling her miss Riddle- and now everything actually started to make sense- tinkering with the Diary, he must’ve managed to make some research into Riddle identity- and the thing he found didn’t make him happy at all. And then Voldemort’s granddaughter walks into the shop in the middle of the day, not knowing a thing about her family but excited to know – of course he couldn’t miss an opportunity to spill the secret!  
Lika smiled, biting her lips- curious, very curious- wasn’t young lad afraid she might curse him? Wasn’t he afraid she could actually know about her evil grandfather?  
Despite the strangeness of the whole situation- and the eagerness of the boy to tell her something she was now sure she knew -Lika accepted his invitation without hesitation- she really couldn’t fathom why he wanted to help her- and she didn’t want to think about it.  
When your world crumbles around you and you are unable to stop it, however hard you try- it’s not really important what else could probably happen to you- in any way, there could be nothing worse than what already happened- so Lika folded the note and smiled again.  
-Malfoy- she suddenly raised her head and glanced at Draco fiendishly- you take this!  
Malfoy looked at her, puzzled but when Lika tossed him the note he instantly caught it, his face acquiring nasty snarl.  
Before he managed to open it- the note burst into violent flames, spitting fire around- Malfoy squealed madly and jumped from his seat- Lika couldn’t see it- she’d already grabbed her bag and dashed off towards the door, accompanied by shouts and cusses in her direction.  
Great. The day started just wonderfully.  
***  
When the time flew past five o’clock in the evening, however, Lika’s determination seemed to wane a little bit; she was still sure she’d come and talk to Borgin’s apprentice but now she felt rather apprehensive about the whole situation; what seemed like a funny joke now turned out to be a serious matter- she wouldn’t think of course that the boy was going to have a nice chat with her- there must’ve been some ulterior motives behind his actions- and Lika just promised herself to be very careful.  
There was still an hour before she must go and check on her potion- professor Snape told her to come at seven in the evening and Lika felt positive about whether she can come just in time- after all, the whole affair was supposed to be a quick talk- Lika saw no reason to embark on a lengthy conversation with a boy whose intentions were more than unclear to her… unfathomable, in fact.  
Finally, when it was ten to six Lika sneaked out of the castle( it wasn’t very difficult when all the students- Hogwarts and foreigners intermingled with each other, making it impossible to distinguish a single little trespasser; the weather was still rather warm, although autumn was slowly taking its reign and bestowing its elegantly devastating beauty, flamboyant declension, slow decoy on all the living creatures in the castle- even sky seemed to look different.  
The place young lad has chosen wasn’t the one you’d normally like to approach to- although Lika get hold of taming Whomping Willow during her four-year educational process; it was obvious that he didn’t want to be seen or heard- and what can be better than a violent, forceful tree with long, strong branches, able not only to pummel you to unconsciousness but also to strangle, so perfectly warding off possible onlookers?  
Lika went down the slope leading to the vast field, covered with deciduous leaves and rare purplish flowers- she was now wearing her long, dark robe with Hogwarts symbol on it and her curly, wild hair were billowing out behind her as she ambled down; she looked in the direction of the Whomping Willow a couple of times only to see that nobody was around- her heart dropped for a second and she almost felt relieved- at least she won’t have to pretend being an amiable flibbertigibbet, if the boy doesn’t show up. She now hoped he won’t show up.  
She stumbled upon a huge branch( Whomping Willow can extend its thick, wrinkled branches up to several feet) and almost collapsed on the grass- well, Lika Riddle being an impossible klutz again, always putting legs before brain- she teetered on one leg for a second before restoring balance and composure- that was such a miserable scene she almost burst into laughter, imagining her fellow Slytherins faces if they happened to see her.  
Finally, she was standing before the tree, which loomed menacingly above her, its branches trying to hit but missing and battering the ground instead- Lika pulled out her wand and, making a nimble swirl, made willow stop its savage at once- well, the boy will have to thank her very much for this act of true heroism in face of great threat.  
Lika was getting anxious- it started to seem more like a ruse than an actual invitation; she felt rather uncomfortable standing here alone, waiting for a strange boy to show up… and he still didn’t.  
Lika frowned and looked back on the willow, now motionless- then she actually distinguished a figure leaning upon its thick trunk; he must’ve been standing here for infinity, making fun of Lika’s clumsiness along the way.  
Once their eyes met he nodded and walked out of his hiding- the gentle sun caressing his fine features- he looked somehow different under this light, although still very handsome; he was wearing the same black jacket and grey trousers; what was different about him was that his whole body seemed to be gleaming strangely, as if he was surrounded by an almost imperceptible halo- Lika caught herself thinking he looked like a ghost but quickly dismissed the thought when he looked at her and smiled in a pretty much alive manner.  
-Well, we’ve met again. - he said quietly, still standing at a distance from Lika, watching the girl with calm attentiveness.  
-Under strange circumstances, but yes, indeed. - Lika said and he raised an eyebrow:  
-You find all this strange?  
Lika couldn’t help frowning:  
-Well, if you think that meeting a stranger who is willing to divulge some secrets under the ill-tempered tree is not strange enough… I am at loss of words, I am afraid.  
He tilted his head, dark eyes gleaming oddly -and rather creepily, to be honest, and uttered:  
-You treated the diary with respect, I see.  
Lika’s head jolted:  
-I haven’t destroyed it… yet. But why do you ask and… how could you know I’ve treated it well?  
The strange boy smiled again, this time flicker of agitation playing in his overall calm, listless eyes:  
-You see, the diary and I appear to have a kind of… connection if you please; I kind of feel everything the person attempts to do to the diary, and my worst fear was that you would try to hurt it.  
Lika gave him an incredulous look:  
-Are you trying to trick me or what? Because I don’t have a reason to believe you… It seems to me you are trying to get it back from me… I’ve noticed how you looked at it when Borgin made you give it away. You didn’t want to, obviously. But why?  
The boy now looked strangely satisfied by Lika’s rant- no shadow of irritation crossing his beautiful face- on the contrary, only sheer delight:  
-Do you mind taking a stroll?  
Lika knitted her eyebrows.  
-Don’t you trust me?  
-I don’t.  
-Neither do I- he chuckled. That’s why I am sure you’ll listen to my words… I’ve noticed you have a strange proclivity for finding risky adventures even in peaceful times.  
He extended his hand, inviting Lika to follow him in the direction of a forest- she reluctantly nodded and followed him, not giving a damn about whether she was supposed to take his hand -she didn’t and he smiled again, as if expecting this turn.  
-So what? I can’t believe you have this strange… connection with a diary of Tom Riddle; why should you, I mean? This is a diary of my grandfather and…. Well, you must know this already but he wasn’t a very decent wizard… -Lika prattled on to her own surprise- she’d never intended to talk like that.   
His lips expressed a furtive smile:  
-Clever one. You know who your grandfather was?  
-Unfortunately, I do know now. - Lika snapped. But I’d prefer to never know it at all. Voldemort is what he calls himself now… -Lika quickly glanced at boy’s face but it didn’t change for a second-just like she expected, he worked everything out long before her. So, all in all, unless you are Voldemort in disguise, I have no tiniest reason to believe you can, as you say, feel the diary.  
He suddenly stopped and turned towards Lika now with his whole body- he was taller than Lika, although not much; Lika expected him to get angry- he didn’t; it was all a kind of play to him- the play he greatly enjoyed.  
-You didn’t ask what’s my name, miss Riddle.- the boy finally drawled languidly, his eyes resting upon her.  
-Probably because that’s kind of irrelevant information? - despite his good looks Lika couldn’t help feeling irritated at this point- he was wasting her time with the most satisfied face ever.  
-Well, I don’t think so. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. This was my diary very long time ago…  
Lika backed away, now completely perplexed:  
-Poppycock! Do I seem to be an idiot?  
He laughed, and his laughter was not very pleasant- high-pitched, mirthless laughter:  
-On the contrary, you seem to inherit Lord Voldemort’s brilliant abilities.   
Lika was now flabbergasted- that sounded just like a kind of screwed-up ruse, carelessly handled to the point of becoming a farce by a half-witted idiot, pretending to be… well, Voldemort?  
Lika shook her head:  
-I just can’t… come on, do you understand how unreal it sounds to me? If you are trying to make a point out of it… then I’d like to hear something reasonable.  
Tom (he called himself like that) sighed:  
-If only you were a little bit more patient… because I can’t explain things to a person who can’t even control her emotions.  
Lika preferred to not to take umbrage:  
-I am listening.  
-Great! - they were now approaching Forbidden forest. Let’s start from the beginning- have you ever heard anything about Horcruxes?  
-A tiny bit.- Lika replied.   
-The Horcrux is a part of soul encapsulated in a subject. - Tom started explaining while Lika tried to not to think about whether he was going to kill her somewhere in the forest. I worked out basic principles of Horcruxes while being a student at Hogwarts… there are some gruesome details but…  
-You need to kill first of all to create one.- Lika interjected and then he nodded, which she didn’t like at all.  
-And then split your soul during the special ritual… - Tom looked in the distance. Do you see now what I am trying to tell you?  
-You’ve created one and… you put a part of your soul into this- she fetched a diary from a bag and waved it behind boy’s eyes- his eyes jumped to it suddenly but he resisted the desire to snatch it- very thing?  
-Exactly, Lika Riddle.   
-Well, but if Voldemort is you and you are Voldemort…  
-Which is wrong. - he cackled. Voldemort and I are two different entities, you see. Voldemort is my future, whilst I am his past; we are connected, surely, but we are definitely not the same person.  
-But you are alive, aren’t you?  
-Kind of. - he shrugged and Lika angled her head. I am a memory, in fact- a memory of sixteen-year-old Lord Voldemort, encapsulated in a diary for fifty years now.  
There was sadness in his eyes- but Lika could hardly believe it wasn’t artificial- he didn’t seem to be a trustworthy person.  
-But then… how could you become partially alive? I doubt this is the thing happening often to people living in old diaries… - Lika frowned.   
-I’ve been trying to leave its pages for a very long time.- he slowly pronounced, smiling viciously. At last, a month ago I was strong enough to finally assume my physical form back. Didn’t you think of course the diary was laying peacefully all these years during Lord Voldemort’s demise?  
-I’d rather prefer it was. - Lika said gravely.  
Tom’s pale face expressed a devious smirk:  
-But I didn’t think so… I managed to get people’s attention, to make them steal the book- they’ve been scribbling their silly notes inside, and I, kindly so, was replying them, pretending to be a compassionate listener, a distant friend… So, they poured their souls to me for a long time- until finally realizing that something was not right… Then they returned it to the shop, frightened and I was waiting patiently until the next gullible idiot picked me up and gave me more strength… Oh, you seem to not like this part at all.  
However disgusting it all seemed to Lika she managed to listen till the end; it now struck her how different Tom Riddle was from a young, nice, polite apprentice she’d met at “Borgin and Burkes”- the real Tom Riddle was full of darkness in him, full of evil undertones and calculating expressions- not the nicest person, to be honest.  
-I quite enjoyed it, actually. - Lika said indifferently. You may continue.  
Probably, Tom expected another answer- another reaction- insults, shrieks or terrified gasps- but Lika Riddle expressed none of those, instead listening to the story.  
He was befuddled for a mere second before his voice gained confidence again:  
-I’ve been living like a parasite on these people… Then, when I came off diary’s pages- I have to imperio Borgin to take me as his apprentice- and an old lunatic of course couldn’t know what I was up to- I was working with him, pretending to be a nice boy, an obedient servant while keeping my diary with me- of course I didn’t want to part with the very thing giving me strength to live. And then-miraculously enough- you came; the girl I’d never known could possibly exist.  
Lika squinted:  
-Why couldn’t you track Riddle family down? You’ve had plenty of time to do that- and yet- you were surprised!  
Tom laughed again:  
-Of course, I tried, you silly. I found nothing except for the record of Lord Voldemort’s death in a rather humiliating way… No other record of his family or possible descendants- so I assumed he never had them.  
-That would simplify the picture incredibly. -Lika mumbled, trying to keep as much distance from Riddle as possible.  
Tom looked at her as if he’d known what she was thinking about:  
-When I first saw you, I had no doubts we were related… It was pure luck old Borgin mentioned your name- and it whetted my interest even more. I didn’t stop you from taking the diary, hoping you wouldn’t do stupid things… I hoped you knew about what kind of thing is this very diary.  
Lika snarled:  
-Voldemort is a sick bastard; I would be pretty glad to destroy the bloody diary the evening I’ve learnt about our relation.  
-I’ve noticed, can you imagine. - he said somehow gravely, poignantly. So, do you believe me now?  
Lika wasn’t that sure:  
-I still find all this… quite bizarre.  
-You can see yourself, if you wish. – he bent his head and looked directly at her. Open it.  
Lika opened the diary- it was blank as it’d been all the time, nothing showing “connection” between Riddle and plain paper.  
-Do something to it. - he shrugged impassively. A simple curse… Something unpleasant.  
Lika liked it less and less with every passing second- the whole idea of meeting the man who later became the Darkest Wizard in the world… However, now she could now see he’d always been… slightly off the rocket. And now this- she actually quite believed him at this point- the story was plausible and she couldn’t imagine why a random wizard would make up such a story to get the diary back? It just didn’t make sense- if he really could keep it, he would.   
-So? - he tilted his head and glanced at her impatiently, his thin lips twitching- he didn’t seem nice at all at this point and Lika hurried to look away.  
-Alright. -she finally agreed, although reluctantly and pulled out her wand, pointing it at a diary.   
She didn’t even understand what she was doing- and she didn’t say a single word, but a moment later a flash of red light emerged from her wand and struck the diary- nothing happened to its pages but Riddle’s face twitched with pain and before Lika realized what she’d just done he scrunched-up, his whole body shaking in seizures.   
-Oh, lord! -Lika cried and the diary fell down; I didn’t actually mean to…  
Riddle’s face was still contorting with pain, and so did his hands and legs- but he managed to look at her venomously and wheezed out:  
-Oh, I am pretty sure… I know how Cruciatus works.  
Lika didn’t know what to say- surely, this curse does work only when you really mean to hurt but… she didn’t mean to hurt so much! It was strange she felt a twinge of remorse for her actions- this young bastard actually ended up being the Darkest Wizard in the world and yet…something in the power Cruciatus allowed Lika to exert on another living creature, even Tom Riddle himself, make her feel disgusted by the extent of what she’d just done; she extended her trembling hand to touch his shoulder- he instantly flinched and Lika pulled her hand back- he obviously didn’t like being touched at all.  
-That’s alright. - he finally managed to say. I didn’t expect such a turn… but well, that doesn’t matter as long as you finally believe me.  
And Riddle straightened up, overcoming the curse, now looking at her without that offensive haughtiness as if she owed him something; he was hurt-and he was afraid she might do something wicked again- but she wasn’t intended to, of course.  
-What do you want, then? - Lika asked. If you want to have a diary back… well, I am afraid I can’t let you drive people insane again by your dirty tricks.  
-Oh, no.- he smirked. I have another plan- I have actually been thinking about it ever since I finally retained my physical shape.  
Lika spat, her eyes flaring indignantly:  
-I am not going to join Voldemort and his disgusting cronies! Believe it or not… I am not like him!  
Tom rolled his eyes and made a strange cackling sound- it was supposed to be laughter but sounded as if he’d just choked on something:  
-Oh, really. Do you think I am stupid enough to go and look for the Dark Lord when he can destroy this very thing you are holding dearly to you heart- Lika sniffed and pouted her lips- with a flick of his wand?   
-Why would he do that?- she observed Riddle’s face, calm and expressionless once again- he was a charming young man, her grandfather, one day- but his blatant deceptiveness and calculating, manipulative nature didn’t make him look particularly welcoming, although Lika couldn’t be more sure that he used his good looks way too often to wheedle his way into other people’s favor… It was just her who wasn’t particularly affected by the façade of superfluous politeness and gratuitous delicacy, covering all the disdain and disgust he held for others.  
-Because, - he whispered mellifluously, his eyes fixed steadily upon the girl, he wouldn’t want another wizard competing with him.  
-But… even if this wizard…  
-Horcruxes I started creating- and he continued, surely enough…- Tom noticed Lika’s strange uneasiness when he looked that long at her- poor silly girl, she seemed to look really terrified by the mere presence of lord Voldemort’s wraith, shrinking and shivering like a skittish animal- tried to express a smile, which looked unnatural. Horcruxes were supposed to serve as loyal guardians, not as weapons.  
Lika pressed her lips tightly; then blurted out sulkily:  
-So, you… You don’t want to join him, after all.  
-Finally, we’ve got that part. - he sniggered. It took ages for you to understand a simple truth. I am starting to doubt you’ve inherited an ounce of my own intelligence …  
Lika snarled at him:  
-You know what I can do to you if you don’t stop insulting me!  
-Well, please. - he shrugged, his eyes laughing. I’ve seen you face- you won’t do that again, will you? You’re too kind-hearted to hurt anybody, too weak to kill a living creature… I’ve seen it and it amuses me so much!  
-I am not weak. - Lika said stiffly but realized he was right- he turned out to be right- he wasn’t reading her mind but was somehow possible to pull the very string Lika felt like he shouldn’t’ve pulled- he’d seen she was weak enough to see others suffer. And you are arrogant and… you’re creepy, that’s it!  
Riddle folded his thin hands and looked at Lika somehow pitifully:  
-Lord Voldemort would be greatly displeased to see such a young, insolent rebel. But I… I don’t care about you, so let’s continue our very enjoyable conversation.  
Lika tried to suppress a desire to throw a bloody book in his pretty face- he deserved it so much, this crazy idiot; and, besides, she never agreed to ever participate in his schemes, even if they were supposed to work against Voldemort…   
She never agreed to be a part of all this evil plotting-and yet she was now here, foolishly agreed to meet Riddle and now having no option but to find out what he was up to-because-well, he was right about her in some sense- she couldn’t sleep well when the law wasn’t violated and the witty chaps were not outwitted- it was something characterizing Lika from her birth up to this moment- and now, she thought, she started to pay off.  
-May I continue, then? - Riddle raised his eyebrow, his face expressing amusement and morbid enjoyment.  
-You may not pretend being what you are not. - Lika hissed. I don’t think you’re doing very persuasively, by the way.  
-Oh. - he heaved an elevated, pretentious sigh. I always thought people liked me being polite to them. People- so easy to fool; I quite enjoyed playing my best role with you, actually. Quite disappointed you didn’t appreciate my attempts…  
-Continue.- the girl growled- she didn’t look like she couldn’t send another Cruciatus up his back again and Tom, blinking oddly, finally stopped putting on a show.  
-Well, basically, there is a deal for you- and he sounded so satisfied while disgorging this “you”. I think we can work just perfectly together- Lika’s face twitched- especially united by a common aim. See, little miss Riddle- by the way, I never liked this name- I don’t want an older version of myself to cease my peaceful existence- fifty years in a diary is long enough to get bored to death; I’d like to continue a journey on my own, without being followed by him- and believe me, he won’t be pleased to know one of his Horcruxes turned on him…  
Lika intervened his pompous soliloquy:  
-You may sound innocuous enough I believed you really want to help fight Voldemort, but…  
-I’ve never said that. - Tom raised his eyebrows. I was intended only to instruct you how you all can do that, nothing more.  
Lika squinted, trying to hide curiosity- this guy might seem complete dingbat but he wasn’t a fool- he was very smart, indeed and very perceptive- it now became almost an obligation for Lika to get all the truth out of him:  
-How could you possibly know that… You, a sixteen-year-old arrogant piece of a human, knowing the secret to Voldemort’s ultimate end? And, by the way, nobody is sure he’s still alive.  
Riddle didn’t even smirk this time or rolled his beautiful eyes, just blinked quickly, digesting everything Lika’d just told him:  
-But you know of course that he is very much alive- probably still without a proper body to inhabit- but his mind is more alive than ever, I feel it. And when the Dark Lord returns- his wrath will be great enough to burn your silly castle down.  
Lika hissed angrily:  
-How could you speak like that? Can’t you remember Hogwarts was once your home too?  
Riddle answered stiffly:  
-Well, if you haven’t noticed yet, I am kind of not prone to sentimental reminiscing on the past. I don’t care, that’s it.  
Lika swallowed a lump in her throat and looked straight in his cold, lifeless eyes- there was no point of course trying to find here something humane in them, something warm and candid- but his eyes twinkled strangely for a second, as if becoming alive for a fraction of a second before resorting to the matter-of-factish expression he constantly wore.  
-Right, you don’t. Continue. - Lika uttered.  
Riddle seemed to be disappointed- the girl didn’t even start trying to talk sense into him- that was strange, very unexpectable of her- probably she still had something wicked about her, something he had in himself in vast amounts- that kept her from being one of those silly chicks always tut-tutting, their silly eyes blinking in disbelief mixed with fear.  
This girl wasn’t afraid of him- he realized; Tom Riddle didn’t plan this conversation to turn out like that. Nevertheless, he continued:  
-I can show you lots of things- I can show you the ways Lord Voldemort acts- and you could use this knowledge to share with Potter or whoever is supposed to be the “chosen one” …   
-So, you know a pretty lot. - Lika concluded, watching his eyes widen and narrow again; he didn’t trust her as much as she didn’t- and was desperate enough to come and propose such a deal.  
For a moment Tom’s face lightened with pride- although he hurried to resort to his usual cold demeanour:  
-I haven’t wasted my time, should you know. I did some research, using books I could find at Borgin’s shop.   
-It was supposed to be a deal. - Lika suddenly remembered. What do you want from me?  
Tom looked offended by such a boldness, never cared for to be hidden:  
-Nothing-personally from you, surely. The only condition of our deal to be successful is my diary being kept safe and sound.   
Lika pondered his words.  
-No Cruciatus applied, surely. - he snarled. And no prying eyes- nobody should see a thing; nobody should know what’s going on. Your part of a deal is to keep it in a perfect condition, allowing me to live a normal…well, partially normal life.  
-So, you’re going to teach me? I can’t believe you really will. - Lika sneered and giggled. Are you that life-hungry, clutching to your life so desperately so as to go and ask me….? Unbelievable.  
Finally, Tom started looking disgruntled; his eyes expressed anger- he wasn’t supposed to show it, surely- but what can you expect from a sixteen-year-old boy, an angsty kid to act like? He was a great actor, a perfect impostor, an inveterate liar and cunning manipulator- but he was still a young boy, only a year older than Lika herself- he didn’t want to be perceived like that, surely, that spoilt brat….  
-So?- he growled but his voice seemed to falter. What do you think?  
Lika grinned at him:  
-Deal.  
He looked bemused- was it really that simple? Did she actually just agree?   
Indeed, very strange girl. Didn’t even attempt to escape, to run away… just looked and sneered, just enjoyed his minute weakness.   
Oh, what an idiot.   
Tom smiled back, this time making sure to elicit a kind of a more genuine smile; Lika shook her head, looking very bored:  
-Not even close. This thing you do with your lips- I wonder- have you ever tried to be yourself for a single day?  
-We shall see.- he answered, lips curling in a devilish smile. If you don’t back out, of course.  
-You wish. - Lika glowered at him; then looked at her watch and gasped- I am late!  
He opened his mouth but then closed it; why should he care at all about her whereabouts? Luckily enough, he didn’t have to pretend being nice all the time again- not with this girl; she deserved it- to see wicked side of Riddle’s personality, his cruelty, his…  
Diary. At least he should try to be nice for its safety.  
-Where, I wonder…  
The girl angled her curly head and pouted her lips- Tom couldn’t help noticing she indeed bore some kind of resemblance to him, although a subtle one, to his pleasure- of course he didn’t want to be someone looking like him… He still wondered how Voldemort ever happened to have a daughter and then… this. What an impunity, to ever have a child!  
This one, although could be useful- in some sense, if she doesn’t screw up everything.  
-It’s you who doesn’t have thing to care for- I must go and check my potion! - she sputtered and then added. Nice to meet you, blah-blah-blah. Good-bye!  
Tom stared at the girl, who was now ambling up the hill lively, not even looking back for a second, her long black hair flailing behind her like a huge mane; she didn’t even ask where should she find him the next time- but well, she definitely agreed.  
Did she?   
She did, of course. It was now Tom’s job to finally get what he wanted- to leverage even this unfortunate situation to his advantage. Easy as a pie- he’d always been the most diligent and hard-working student, planning every single move assiduously, with great precision. She just had no choice except from what he’d offered her.  
Tom Riddle finally looked away from the girl, who was nearing the castle already; he must go back to “Borgin an Burkes”… apparate while he still could, using that little power the diary had given to him, while feeding on other people’s secrets.   
With that in mind a dark-haired wizard turned around and headed for the forest, still unable to believe his plan worked.  
The deal has been made; not the one you’ve witnessed though, surely- that was just a put-on show, a pretence… Another one, a serious one- and those two were hellbent on making sure everything went according to a plan they’ve devised.

Chapter 9  
So, dragons- that was the First Task of Triwizard Tournament and everyone just got overly excited about it- buzzing, humming, whispering all over the castle.  
Harry Potter wasn’t particularly enjoying his fate- and rightly so, dragons were not “nice pets”- they were worse than gigantic snakes; you can never pet a big, fire-breathing creature, disgorging flames furiously and twigging its long, spiky tail with venomous thorns- and you’d probably never want to get a “friendly” whack on you back( and probably, your last one).  
Lika Riddle was pondering a question whether she should go and watch the first task just two hours before its official beginning; on the one hand- she can spend those several hours in library, alone, disturbed by nobody asides from madam Pince’s irritated sighs- and, taking into consideration that Pansy, Victoria and Millicent will definitely go and watch it- Lika could even enjoy solemn solitude in the dormitory. On the other hand- she’d never seen a real dragon and would probably never see again- why waste such an opportunity? Those several hours might turn out the best experience she’d ever had.   
After thoughtful consideration Lika decided to go, although against her better judgement; she set off for a stadium with all the Slytherins after dinner; champions were preparing and Lika wasn’t surprised to not to see Harry Potter just yet.  
The stadium was located outdoors and enormously big, divided in four parts, each pertaining to its House; the space inside the stadium- an arena, was vast enough to hold at least ten dragons; in a competition, although, there were only four of them- every champion had its dragon he or she must fight to steal the Golden Egg.  
Lika was crawling between the rows towards the Slytherin part; Gryffindors were chatting boisterously; Lika didn’t want to eavesdrop but had to, hearing them saying “Malfoy” and giggling crookedly.  
-Have you seen what Mad Eye turned Malfoy into? - Ron asked and guffawed loudly, making the bench tremble.  
-A ferret!- Fred answered, holding back laugh and failing.  
-Professor Alastor Moody, Weasley!- McGonagall said stiffly, standing behind the row, invigilating her students and boosting morals of her House.  
-Of course…- mumbled Ron.  
Lika tried to make her way through the crows- it wasn’t that easy even for a skinny girl like her- people seemed to be completely unaware somebody might need to find a place in this mishmash, a quiet place to sit and enjoy the fire show.  
-What did he look like? - Hermione asked, although unenthusiastically- she didn’t’ like Malfoy at all but still considered Transfiguration an unacceptable punishment.  
-Completely white, only eyes were bloody red! - laughed Ron. It hit him hard to spoil his perfect blond fur…   
Gryffindors burst into laughter; Lika stumbled upon somebody’s arm, tried to make an excuse (nobody noticed, engrossed in an extremely important conversation) , greeted a few of them and continued her bootless attempts to get to her place without smacking somebody’s limb.  
-And then he said…. His father will hear about this…- Ron was cachinnating- I bet Moody was going to kill him straight away!  
Well, the idea of going turned to be not that bad, after all- Lika was very pleased to hear about Malfoy’s humiliating experience as a ferret. Not that she was that ill-hearted but… he deserved it, after years of taunting everyone he considered inferior.  
However, it was somehow out of character for Moody to act like this- and Lika couldn’t help thinking it was sort of unethical; he was a strange teacher anyway, overly impulsive and unpredictable, using his own teaching methods other professors doubted efficiency of- for example, he showed them all three unforgivable spells, making Hermione gasp and argue how terrible it was to witness.   
Lika agreed with Moody’s teaching methods most of the time- how are they supposed to fight evil Voldemort is going to confer upon Hogwarts without knowing three spells his loyal supporters will throw right and left?   
She learnt about Unforgivable spells while being a second-year student, from a book her mother was oblivious enough to keep at home-well, hardly surprising at all. Lika knew of course they were serious spells, one of them deadly and that their usage was prohibited in civilized society. She doubted thought whether the society they were living in could be considered a civilized one…  
She’d only used Imperius a couple of times for petty purposes actually- when her notes from professor McGonagall couldn’t satisfy Irma Pince,the librarian, anymore(because Lika used to bring fake ones, prepared in advance with a help of very unsophisticated spell)- she actually made the woman give her the books… You could hardly describe it as a crime, although people say that any (even smallest one) usage of one of Unforgivables could result in being sent to Azkaban, the prison for Wizards.   
And then this time… When she’d accidentally used Cruciatus on Riddle… Lika doubted whether it was that accidental at all and sometimes it seemed to her that she really intended to hurt; she wouldn’t admit it, of course, but her magic spoke for itself.  
Riddle!-Lika stumbled upon something again, felt her legs slipping forward and something underneath her legs stretching with a loud creak- it was Snape’s cloak- she hadn’t noticed when she finally reached Slytherin part of the stadium!  
-Oh, I am sorry, sir. - Lika instantly fixed the cloak, where was a big gaping hole now with a flick of her wand.   
Snape glanced at her with light suspicion but decided to not to scold her; instead he nodded:  
-Almost late, Riddle. Sit down.  
Lika nodded and sat where professor Snape pointed to; there were not so many Slytherins actually -lots of them decided to stay away from dragons and Potter especially; those who craved to gloat over his failure turned up-Malfoy, his toadies Crabb and Goyle, Pansy, who developed a kind of strange affection towards Draco(which Lika noticed and used as a counter-charm when Pansy was given to teasing) and Millicent(who felt obliged to watch Potter’s demise).  
However hard it might be to imagine, but Lika didn’t know some of her senior housemates’ names- and some of them showed up today, throwing the girl into seeming confusion.  
Malfoy looked subdued today- no his usual snootiness and disdain for everyone- he hardly raised his eyes and scowled watching Lika take up her place alongside Snape; then whispered something into Pansy’s ear and she giggled stupidly, looking down- obviously, none of them wanted to become a subject of Snape’s riposte today so they kept their snide remarks low.  
-The competition has almost started… -professor uttered and Lika looked into the distance, where was a huge, bright tent positioned and champions gathered before the very start; the Dragons could be seen nowhere around but Lika noticed a huge cave, looking empty (surely enough it wasn’t).  
Gryffindors raised their banners proudly, with Potter’s name emblazoned on them- most of them cheered, shouted and made other annoying, although undoubtedly invigorating sounds; Slytherins booed and made obscene signs behind Snape’s back.  
Lika’s mind wandered to Riddle again… She hadn’t heard from him for a week since their rather tumultuous meeting- and was pretty glad to live her boring life again; she knew of course that one day the person who later became the most notorious wizard in the world will show up again and she was sure- he will do it in the most unexpectable way.  
Lika doubted her decision to keep a diary- it would’ve been significantly easier to dispose of it and not have any deals with Tom- because- believe it or not- Lika had no doubt he hadn’t told her half the truth about why he’d decided to cooperate. But for now, Lika didn’t really care about whether she could trust Tom- she still had a diary with her, which was a definite advantage- while she didn’t intend to try destroying it- she could easily make Riddle tell much more than he’d expected too.  
The competition started abruptly with a loud, shrill whistle of the referee and Lika shuddered; the first contestant, Victor Krum whooshed out of the tent on his impressively-looking broomstick( Lika couldn’t tell the difference between any of them, they all looked the same to her); Durmstrang students went mad, goggling at Victor who flew towards the egg swiftly- and was interrupted by a Dragon, disgorging its pernicious flame just right to him; he dodged and ducked under the dragon’s tale- then reappeared just above him( it all happened that fast Lika started doubting her eyesight) and made a second attempt-also unsuccessful.  
-Do you think Potter stands a chance? -Lika asked quietly and looked at Snape; she then added promptly “professor Snape”, but he didn’t even notice she was speaking with him on first-terms.   
Snape smirked:  
-Well, he flies rather well… Why not?   
-He’s only fourteen! And he lacks those years of education that they have… - Lika added.  
Snape bent his head towards Lika:  
-I doubt the success is defined by years of education… You need to be swift, fast, agile… and lots of other things.  
Krum finally stole the egg- Lika realized it only when the crowd suddenly stood up and started jumping madly, cheering; she watched Krum descending smoothly with a big, shining egg in his hands.  
-Dragons speak a dialect of Parseltongue.- she suddenly said and Snape narrowed his eyes, surprised by her knowledge( or rather, desire to talk about anything concerning Slytherin’s destiny).  
-Did you tell Potter about it? - professor Snape asked and Lika nodded:  
-I felt like I should tell him… he must have at least one advantage over another contestants!  
Snape chuckled:  
-You’re a true Slytherin… Going against the rules in every case possible.  
-Of course I am.- Lika suddenly made a laugh but then her face became concerned- It still confuses me though how Harry is…  
Her speech was interrupted by a loud squeal- the biggest dragon possible was hovering above them, suffused with fire, eyeing Harry Potter madly as the boy was trying to get the egg- it was Norwegian Ridgeback- Lika realized- a real monster amongst dragons! And they dared to use it for student’s Tournament!  
The Tournament turned to be a serios event despite Lika’s initial skepticism- they actually played by most dangerous rules possible, bringing fire-breathing killing machines for the first task- Lika was now sure other two will prove to be extremely hazardous….  
-Riddle!- Snape suddenly hissed and Lika looked at him, not quite understanding- and then she saw it- the dragon flying towards them at its fastest speed- Lika widened her eyes, seeing an outraged creature chasing Harry, who tried to escape on his Firebolt broomstick(at least this Lika knew for sure- everyone in Hogwarts knew about Harry having one of the best flying broomsticks in the world); dragon was crushing everything in front of him and know headed for the Slytherin part of the stadium.  
Professor Snape raised his wand just in time to create a shield, not allowing the dragon to smash them all and Lika sighed with relief- it was a close shave.   
Harry rushed towards the bridge, Dragon following him closely, firing left and right- it actually touched a tail of Harry’s broomstick and the crowd gasped as he swayed from side to side for a moment before restoring balance and then- two of them, the boy and the Dragon- were gone into the thick fog.  
Everyone fell silent- even Slytherins, jibing Potter just a moment ago; Lika glanced at Snape’s edgy face- he was concerned, too when Harry still didn’t show up after five longs minutes- Dragon’s growls could be heard- not clearly though since they must’ve been not so close to arena now.  
And then- after ten torturous minutes Harry Potter zoomed in front of them, Dragon still following him- and the crowd went mad again, this time with rapturous satisfaction; Harry darted off towards the Golden egg, cooped in a small cavern in a rock and- just a second before Dragon managed to disgorge a massive firestorm- snatched it!  
Lika was sure her ears won’t work normally again after this day- such an intense fight resulted in absolutely unbearable loads of shouts from every side of the stadium, magnified by magical megaphones commentators were holding- Lika squinted and put hands to her ears, which didn’t help at all.  
It was an hour later when Lika finally managed to leave the stadium, exhausted and unable to hear loud noises anymore- it was fun, real fun- until it was not; she was now quite disappointed she actually went to watch the Tournament.  
Today there were no classes at all- special order of Headmaster Dumbledore- for the first time Lika was glad she didn’t have anywhere to go -even her very special potion could wait until tomorrow. Snape told everything was alright- the concoction has now attained crimson colour, indicating its composition being perfect at this stage.  
Lika approached the castle- Gryffindors left the stadium soon after the end of the task, very excited to see what’s inside Golden egg- Lika saw them bounding in leaps after Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room; Slytherin’s remaining part must’ve been apprehended by Snape and reprimanded because of unacceptable behaviour(if he felt like it was unacceptable, because, well, Snape wasn’t very fond of Potter).  
She sneaked into the courtyard’s main corridor, the one having being directly exposed to the outside part of the castle- there was nobody around… well, almost nobody.  
Lika frowned seeing the boy standing nearby the wall, his back turned to Lika- he was wearing a long Hogwarts robe and held his hands clutched behind his back… Something was very odd about him- those curly hair, probably…  
He turned around as soon as she neared him- and it was Tom Riddle, watching the weather outside the castle wistfully, wearing ordinary Hogwarts robe and the badge of Slytherin prefect, shining resplendently.  
Lika stopped awkwardly, her bag almost dropping out of her hands and stepped back even more clumsily.  
Riddle smiled mockingly, savouring every word slowly:  
-Why so scared? Didn’t expect to see me?  
His tone was more friendly today, although still not particularly welcoming- Lika started doubting whether he was even capable speaking without arrogant loftiness in his voice; realizing she’d bee silent for at least half a minute, staring at him as if she’d seen a ghost, Lika shook her head and shushed:  
-What are you doing here, Riddle?  
He shrugged listlessly:  
-Standing, probably, if you can’t see properly.  
-No, I mean… What are you doing IN HERE? - Lika looked around apprehensively- fortunately nobody approached them, but Lika was terrified at the mere thought somebody might see Riddle hanging around in the broad daylight… hanging around with her, what was more important!  
Tom rolled his dark eyes slowly and then drawled, his voice sounding patronizing:  
-Calm down, silly girl. Nobody gives a damn about me in this castle… Do they even look somewhere besides in front of their noses at all?   
-Has anybody seen you? - Lika gasped, assessing the extent of this inopportune encounter.  
Meeting young Voldemort on your way to dormitory… Definitely doesn’t sound like a story with happy end.  
-Tons of your fellow students…- Tom answered derisively, lips twitching in nasty smile. Nobody even looked at me, can you imagine… Standing here, positively innocuous…  
-You almost persuaded me feel sorry for you. And so, what’s the reason for your visit to Hogwarts? - the girl folded her hands, still very anxious; his sweet tone made her sick- because, first of all- it was him who seemed to be sick… Constantly wavering between mellifluous soliloquies and bilious billingsgate… This lad obviously had something going in his mind-cogs turning, monkeys dancing-whatever! He still sounded out of his mind sometimes, with all these subtle insinuations of him.  
Tom bent his head and stepped out of the cavern he was standing in; it was strange to see him wearing school robes, well- especially taking into consideration Lord Voldemort was well beyond school age right now… Upon closer observation Lika noticed these were not modern ones- the badge of Prefect looked different and the robe he was clad in was of greyish colour, contrast to plain black students were wearing now; he also had a typical Slytherin tie, stripes of emerald and white interwoven together.  
-Hogwarts was once my home too. - he murmured and Lika couldn’t tell for sure whether it was a blatant lie he used to suffuse people with or just another plaintive phrase, intended for seeking compassion for those too gullible to see through him; Lika wasn’t- Lika hoped she wasn’t.  
-I guess it’s about our deal. I am doing well- she patted her bag gently. As long as you are not plotting evil schemes behind my back, of course… The deal should be a deal, shouldn’t it?  
-Touché.- he said shrewdly; Lika noticed that he hardly blinked at all- probably, being a memory cast its tall on young Riddle- unless he trained his eyes to be wide open all the time, constantly aware, awfully pervasive. To your utter disappointment, I hardly had time devoted to evil schemes.   
Lika made a short snort; she wondered whether Tom Riddle realized she wasn’t that straightforward in her actions- just a miserable attempt of being a Machiavellian mastermind from her side not acknowledged by Riddle. If he knew- what was the point of this cat-mouse play then? She didn’t believe him- she hoped he didn’t think she believed him because the whole point of their odd interaction was missing in case he genuinely trusted her with the diary…  
No, he needed something- something more than safety of his ruddy book.   
-Enough talking. - Lika said somehow lively and then lowered her voice- It’s hardly the place I want you to talk about this. Follow me.  
Riddle shrugged indifferently and went after the girl, who was now trotting out of the castle- nobody gave a damn about him being in Hogwarts anyway and it seemed unnecessary to hide- but the girl was way too wary and anxious and he decided not to argue this time only.  
Lika suddenly stopped abruptly and slinked behind a pillar- there was somebody coming towards them… somebody trumping in big steps, silent fury reverberating off the stone-cold walls.  
-I personally don’t think you could beat Voldemort while being that skittish of every loud sound…- Tom muttered but also stopped.  
Millicent Bulstrode was coming towards them, looking kind of downtrodden- obviously, Potter’s success hit all the Slytherin “crème de le crème” hard. Before Lika could think about what to do the girl raised her head and glanced at the very direction Lika was trying to pretend being invisible- she was very visible for Millicent, personally- and what was more interesting, she was not alone…  
The boy, tall and lanky, his hair a little bit curlier than Millicent used to see on guys, was leaning on the wall idly- in contrast to Lika Riddle, who looked ever so tense, as if being suddenly ambushed or stupefied… Riddle, always up to something devious, always sneaking behind Filches’ nose- what freaked Millicent out was the way this girl managed to worm her way out of all the situations and how it happened that she developed warm, cordial relationships with professor Snape.  
-Oh, Riddle.- her lips twitched unpleasantly, eyes darting from handsome boy with most captivating gaze she’d ever seen and Lika’s anxious, pale face. What are you doing here, sneaking in the corridors?  
-None of your business, actually. - Lika snapped quickly, restoring her usual cheekiness towards Millicent, her least favourite neighbour.  
-Oh, you think so? - Millicent raised her voice. Don’t forget, I am a future Slytherin prefect… While you’re being oblivious again and can’t mind your language… I doubt you’ll always manage to escape punishments for your wrongdoings!   
Lika opened her mouth but was stopped by rather unpleasant, cool drawl of Riddle, who was watching Millicent unblinkingly:  
-Prefect are usually chosen by their ability to perform multiplies duties, which is very wise, I reckon… The person must be exceptionally motivated and responsible, I mean. And you quite don’t fit in, do you?  
Millicent was more than stunned- she was literally petrified by the way boy’s voice sounded -very cold, very deep, very contemptuous, as if she was… well, nothing! She shook her head, finally realizing he’d just downright insulted her- her musings about this boy’s suave demeanour dissolved at once.  
-Who do you think you are? - Millicent asked very sharply, her voice faltering though and resulting in a hysteric shrill- to speak to me like that? I don’t remember you at all!  
Lika suppressed a groan of despair, rising to her throat- it was the least thing she’d like to do right now, in the middle of corridor- but she had no choice- or somebody left her absolutely no choice- she flashed a scowl on Tom’s malicious smile.  
-You won’t need this information, silly girl… - he sang, grinning broadly. By the way, the lad you’re head over heels for thinks you look like a ghoul- he actually likes your friend much more…  
-Tom…- Lika hissed dangerously- he got distracted by being called on first-name basis- which was very unlike of Lika, who used to call him either “Riddle”- derisively, not linking his name to her own of course(at least pretending to) or just omitting using his name as often as possible.  
Lika didn’t miss the opportunity- and while everyone was pretty befuddled and embarrassed, mumbled:  
-Sorry about this, Millicent, even though you’re an impossible simpleton.- she pulled her wand and implemented a memory charm.  
Millicent Bulstrode closed her eyes for a second, as if dozing off -Lika sighed and, waving to Riddle, quickly turned left, finally escaping the castle’s walls.  
-That was unwise, did you know? - she snarled. What if she said somebody about strange-looking lad, roaming the castle, flashing desultory smiles and trashing people?  
Tom answered with no slightest shadow of remorse- mischievous fires playing in his dark, inky eyes:  
-She asked for it, you know, didn’t she? And I saw your face-you’ve enjoyed it as much as I did. So, what’s the problem?  
Lika heaved a heavy sigh, making sure nobody followed them as they’ve turned for the back side of the castle- the one where were very few windows (most of them in classroom where nobody had classes anyway):  
-Okay, she indeed was being a total goon… But how did you…?  
Tom interrupted her, looking somehow smug (with all his stiffness and impossible control over emotions):  
-Lord Voldemort is fabled for his ability to…. penetrate people’s minds, to disinter their deepest fears and darkest secrets… Do you think all of this came to him overnight? No, of course no- it was a long path. It’s very amusing- reading people’s minds, full of anxieties, complexes and utter codswallop… Sometimes though kind of practically useful- begetting some real gems…  
Lika’s always noticed the way Millicent behaved when she was around Draco and Pansy- vexed and very, very sharp-tongued, most probably unintentionally. Pansy always thought it was Draco who constantly pissed her friend off- but no- it was Pansy who tried that hard to win Malfoy’s attention who was driving Millicent crazy. Both were hopeless in their vain attempts- Malfoy seemed to love himself above all.  
-Of course, you find it amusing-that’s how Voldemort used to torture his enemies…- Lika said scornfully. Well, I now certainly see where it all started…  
-Be careful.- he whispered. I am very skilled at mind-manipulation.  
\- I am warning- don’t you dare to try this with me- I am trained with this particular kind of magic, should you know.- Lika said curtly.  
-Really? And who I might ask did train you? - Tom smiled condescendingly. Certainly, you don’t think reading books makes you an expert automatically?  
-My mother did.- Lika said quietly. Your future… well, doesn’t matter. She’s a capable witch.  
-Even taught you how to use Cruciatus?- he pronounced viciously, still remembering their first meeting. What a great mother indeed, cares for her daughter’s safety and sanity….  
Lika looked at him dangerously:  
-Professor Moody taught us three Unforgivables.  
-Li-ar.- Riddle dismissed her answer and smirked. Once you’ve mentioned your dearest mother, I feel almost obliged to ask further questions… I just hope she didn’t marry a filthy muggle, didn’t taint Salazar’s precious blood…  
Lika pressed her lips tightly- she looked very grave, her pale, beautiful face getting darker with every second of Riddle’s monologue:  
-Why such a hatred towards Muggles? Tell me, Riddle, whom did you kill for your first Horcrux?- Tom’s face contorted with scorn- was it the muggle or a mud blood you despise so much?  
-It was me asking questions, not you! - he snapped and as suddenly as he seemed to lose his temper, he restored his cool composure.  
-No, it’s nobody asking nobody. - Lika argued, still disgruntled. To business- I have no intention to spend much time with you.  
-Surely.- he hissed but continued nevertheless. I’ve been researching on Voldemort during this week… Seeking for his spells and possible abilities. There is not so many information, actually, but I still do have something.  
Lika was silent; Tom raised his eyebrow, making sure she’d been listening-she slowly nodded.  
-There are certain unique things he can do… and of course I emphasize again and again that Voldemort has such an accomplished level of magic, immense raw power combined with an ounce of intimidation techniques that… well, I’m quite impressed with him.  
What a strange phrase to hear coming straight out of Riddle’s mouth- not horrified, not stunned- not even proud of- impressed, as if he indeed had never expected Voldemort to turn out like that.  
-But you’ll have to train hard, you know… - he continued. To see at least some kind of result. Difficult case- he muttered, although without any intention to insult- it was just very amusing to chaff Lika.  
-I am not that hopeless, you know. - Lika said indignantly.   
-Then prove it.- Tom offered, suddenly pulling out his wand and pointing it at Lika, who stepped back. Come on, don’t be a whim! If you have at least a grain of Salazar’s fine nobility in you…  
Lika frowned- she wasn’t actually prepared to take on Tom Riddle today; but the way he looked at her- almost greedily, brandishing his wand -made her blood boil- the witch pulled out her wand and pointed it back at Riddle, waiting for a signal to start. He was acting stupidly- trying to rile her up- and he, unfortunately, succeeded; Lika’d never allowed herself to be provoked to the point of picking up fights- she still tried to deal with problems in a peaceful way. With Tom Riddle it was just impossible- he managed to piss her off completely; Draco was a pure innocence suffused with snooty personality comparing to the level of disdain Riddle was oozing with.  
In a fine, civilised duel between honest and rule-abiding duellists there is exists a set of rules- wizards should bow to each other before starting any actions; however, with Riddle it could’ve been different- despite all his superfluous politeness he seemed more a complete barbarian when talking about real fights, than a knight…  
But he bowed slowly and Lika followed suit, trying to keep her eyes on his wand, not trusting him an ounce- then she straightened up and made two steps back; it all started unexpectedly- he just flicked his wand idly, almost playfully- Lika managed to deflect the charm.  
It was her turn now- she tried using expelliarmus- but he just waved his left hand and it ricocheted back to Lika, making her dodge quickly; she send two more disarming spells, this time in a row- but Riddle was controlling his magic perfectly, not a muscle moving on his edgy face.  
She finally saw it-what he was talking about- this raw power, controlled by none but mind and mind only; he seemed to be relaxed while sending spells towards Lika- merely conducting the magic his mind was summoning each time he needed to make the right move.  
What he did next was most spectacular- there was a dozen of red flashes right and left, some almost hitting Lika as she deflected them, almost crumbling on the ground.  
She looked very disconcerted now- he was using his wand incredibly, with such an ease, precision- casting spells flawlessly, deflecting her own ones infallibly- he was natural, very natural- there was no doubt.   
Lika doubled back, advantage on Riddle’s side- he was approaching her with a slew of charms- the fight was getting very intense, violent even- but Lika wouldn’t give up so easily- she was very stubborn from the very beginning, never yielding when she knew she could do more.  
Riddle was grinning, still accosting her with even more spells- and then, finally, with no more than a forceful movement of his thin hand- her wand made a circle in the air and fell down; Lika was sitting on a ground- disarmed and very, very dismayed. She looked up furiously, ready to blurt out an array of invectives, but Riddle just shook his head, cackled and, putting his wand back, approached her:  
-You mind this, I am not even a proper person with proper Tom Riddle’s powers… You see now what do I mean?   
-Can you just stop bragging about your brilliant abilities? -Lika grumbled and pocketed her wand.   
-Just don’t tell me I was not being fair. -he smirked victoriously, watching the girl stand up and catch her breath- well, the fight certainly made her look like a crazy witch, with those terrible hair of her… Because nobody is going to be fair or wait until you bow… I could’ve literally killed you already!  
-Rubbish! I was quick- you just… you are just more experienced and that’s it! -Lika cried ferociously.  
-Well, you’ll have plenty of time to prove me being wrong. - Tom pronounced pompously, very satisfied with his smooth victory. But for now, well, I’ve won!  
Lika scowled but said nothing; it was foolish to argue- she lacked what Riddle had galore- calmness, confidence and control; she acted impulsively most of the times, trying to send curses quickly but clumsily; however hard it was to admit- Lika needed his lessons to achieve such a level of control. He was a detestable creature- but he was a brilliant wizard.  
-How many subjects do you take this year? - Tom asked and Lika blinked out of surprise.  
-Well, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination… Forgot, I am actually taking Herbology but…  
Riddle twisted his lips contemptuously:  
-Thanks Merlin not Muggles studies… I am afraid you’ll have to drop Divination and Herbology…  
-Why’s that? - Lika raised her brows. I quite enjoy these classes, not that much like Potions but…  
-Because you’ll need plenty of time to practice. - Riddle explained. And, honestly… Divination? What’s the point in those crystal balls and misty predictions? That’s not serious, I reckon.   
-I reckon you’re being overly annoying. - Lika retorted. How many O.W.L.S did you take?  
-All of them outstanding. - Tom smiled triumphantly. I haven’t wasted time in Hogwarts, you know; I’ve always known I was supposed to become great.  
-And instead you became foul.   
-But great!  
-Not more than a murderer, really.  
Riddle’s face twisted but he suppressed his anger:  
-Well, I think we’ve sorted it out finally.  
-Certainly. Are you finally going to leave me alone? - Lika inquired.  
-I have plenty of things to do. - Tom snapped. Don’t you think of course those little wrangles with you take up most of my time?  
Lika wheezed out a lopsided smile:  
-Well, of course no- I can perfectly imagine you haggling over price and flattering customers for the rest of your day…   
It wasn’t far from the truth-actually, although Riddle would definitely argue vehemently on this matter.   
-Till the next time. - he mumbled but didn’t move, waiting for the girl to react.  
-Well, I have no choice. - she smiled.  
This time genuinely.  
Chapter 10  
Professor Trelawney- a gaunt, bespectacled woman with bushy hair and overly large, doll-like eyes blinked twice before stuttering:  
-So… You’re dropping Divination, miss Riddle…?  
She seemed to be disconcerted- very disconcerted- her usual misty voice reduced to a quiet, hesitant mumbling; her eyes were full of sad expectation- and Lika would never guess whether professor Sybille Trelawney was genuinely disappointed one of her students decided to drop her subject- very imprecise, outright subjective, demanding really vivid imagination to come up with fake predictions based on imaginary figures, contrived shapes and star’s tracks or she was just dismayed at the fact that now there was one less student she could predict torturous death every class…  
Lika tried to sound as grave as she only could- she mustered all here “serious attitude” towards studying, sprinkled it with a bit of genuine sadness and so the words came forth:  
-I am afraid that’s true, professor… I am so sorry about that- despite that I’ve never had a gift, your classes were…highly enjoyable and useful experience for me…  
Lika suppressed a giggle rising up her throat- the only thing she liked about Divination was hearing death predictions for Harry Potter- all of them false, since the boy-who-lived still lived; the last year Trelawney kept seeing the Grim in Harry’s crystal balls, coffee dregs and tea-leaves- according to professor Trelawney this very Grim was the sign of death-imminent and inexorable.  
Professor Trelawney blinked two more times and then, taking Lika’s hand gently, murmured (a little bit of haziness finally reappearing in her sweet voice):  
-Well, you seemed to be a diligent student… very, very hardworking, although yes- the gift of Seeing hadn’t been bestowed on you, unfortunately…  
And it hadn’t been bestowed on you, either.-Lika smiled lopsidedly, her face gleaming with what Trelawney supposed was sorrow.  
-Thank you.- Lika looked down. I’ll try to spend this time preparing for Potion’s O.W.L.S.- you know of course how much I like this particular class.  
-Oh, oh.- professor blinked again and her eyes widened with unadulterated, unrestrained enthusiasm- Lika bit a lip, thinking about whether she’d be late for her next class- Transfiguration with professor McGonagall because of Trelawney, still gripping her hand tightly, unwilling to let Lika go. I know, of course! Everybody is just so impressed with you, so impressed… Professor Snape is really, really proud I reckon…  
-I hope.- Lika smiled somehow ruefully, trying to not to roll her big, green eyes and pull her thin hand gently out of Trelawney’s tight grip. I am terribly sorry but I really-really need to go now, professor…  
Trelawney’s gaze suddenly changed- it became oddly inexistent, eerily distanced- she looked not at Lika now- but through her- Lika shivered, her own eyes attaining worried look.  
-P-professor?- Lika heard her own voice- which didn’t seem to be her voice anymore- just a wisp of it, mere presence subdued to the bleating whisper.  
Trelawney’s head jolted suddenly- she finally let go of Lika’s hand and Lika sighed- but then the witch pulled her body back forcefully- or something pulled her back, for that she seemed to be completely unaware of everything happening- her eyes rolled back and then abruptly jumped back, fixing on Lika’s face steadily- but these were not Trelawney’s eyes anymore- they looked the same, of course- but the expression was very different- not pertaining to professor Trelawney at all.  
-I must go…- Lika muttered and, fetching her bag, moved towards the shut door- but was stopped by a slow, guttural sound coming from Trelawhey’s mouth:  
The one who wronged the truth shall pay soon…  
The one who hid the truth shall reveal himself soon…  
The girl who doubts her ways shall spill the light upon the darkness…  
The chosen one shall rise again…  
Lika’s heart dropped- and so did Trelawney’s head- it literally dropped on professor’s chest; she seemed to be unconscious, although still steady on her legs.  
Lika felt a sudden panic inundating her whole body- she was petrified, unable to move a single limb; the voice- distant, visceral, fear-evoking continued reverberating in her ears, pounding her head heavily with its even, monotonous rhythm… the one who hid…. The one who wronged…the chosen… the girl… the chosen…. The girl…  
Trelawney raised her head abruptly- and the strange presence in her eyes was gone; Lika swallowed a lump in her throat; professor, utterly oblivious to her own condition of last few minutes, smiled feebly and purred pleasantly:  
-There you go then, miss Riddle , don’t be late for Transfiguration… Minerva won’t like it very much, will she…  
Lika grabbed her bag ( which fell on the floor during the whole strange thing happening to Trelawney), checked whether the diary was here-it was- and, muttering “Good-bye” almost imperceptibly- stormed out of the classroom, her cheeks hot with fervent trepidation.  
Professor Trelawney teetered awkwardly on the threshold of her classroom, looking as Lika was ambling down the spiral stairs- way too quickly even for Transfiguration class and shook her head:  
-Poor, poor kid… So troubled, so unlucky, so hesitant…  
***  
During Transfiguration Lika’s mind went completely blank- from the beginning when she rushed into the class, followed by inimical, pervasive glare of professor McGonagall-luckily for Lika, the witch didn’t take points from Slytherin for her being late, to the end when all the students were engrossed in the task and Lika just couldn’t help reflecting on this odd, minute accident back at Trelawney’s office.  
The Slytherin girl looked at the rest of the class, her eyes running madly- how could they all be so careless, so reckless, so unencumbered?  
The only person seemingly aware all the time was Harry Potter-the boy whose life was in constant danger since Lord Voldemort was after him again- or, at least, tried to be- because he still wasn’t properly alive, existing only as a sort of ghost, a wraith, a bodyless structure roaming relentlessly in the distant lands, waiting for the time to strike.  
Harry, the Chosen one! Lika bit her lip- should she share the whole thing to the person who was supposed to defend Voldemort? The voice, raspy and hoarse, appeared in her head again… The chosen one shall rise again…  
But it doesn’t make any sense at all, this whole story then!  
Why would Harry, the Chosen one, rise again? Should he die then? Really… What if Trelawney’s predictions turned out to be true in the end?  
Lika closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the task- it was absolutely impossible thanks to constant stupid guffaws of Crabbe and Goyle, watching Malfoy turning Neville’s toad into a nice portmanteau. Lika frowned- the portmanteau quaked and its eyes, big and full of fear, pleaded Neville for help – but Neville Longbottom seemed to be very distraught himself, his whole face going pink.  
Lika frowned and approached Malfoy, who couldn’t stop razzing maliciously:  
-You! Filthy ferret! Stop immediately!  
It must’ve sounded very loud- McGonagall raised her head from her desk, and fixing her spectacles, knitted thin brows, looking very dissatisfied.  
-Oh, mud blood Riddle, protector of all the miserable, saviour of…- Draco sniggered.  
-I think you’ll make a really great, white, fluffy pouffe! - Lika interrupted and Malfoy’s face became white- well, even if you didn’t like professor Moody and his methods of teaching insolent bastards- you must admit they were much more effective than ordinary detentions, so loved by the rest of school’s stuff.  
-You won’t!- growled Draco and before McGonagall could see what exactly was happening he pointed his wand directly at Lika. What are you waiting for, you think I’ll give you a chance, Riddle?  
-Levicorpus!- Malfoy cried out and Lika, remembering the way Riddle used his hands, not the wand, threw her right hand into the air brusquely- Malfoy’s wand rose high above their heads and plopped on the ground, leaving him with no weapon.  
-FOR MERLIN’S SAKE!- professor McGonagall finally managed to get through the crowd to Lika and Draco.  
All the students- no matter Slytherin or Gryffindor- were watching the scene with unalloyed excitement- finally, those two managed to start a real fight! Gryffindors always enjoyed immensely the way Lika was able to put Malfoy down- Draco Malfoy, who was a kind of a sacrosanct student for his Slytherin fellows- a scion of rich, noble, aristocratic family against ordinary witch with no impressive magical background…  
Of course, it was highly delicious, to watch them trash each other during every single dinner and class, but today… Well, Malfoy’s gone too far…  
Lika stepped back awkwardly as McGonagall’s tall, thin figure loomed over her and Malfoy; she’d never seen the witch that angry- for a second Lika though the witch would turn into yellow-eyed cat and scratch her eyes out, hissing furiously.  
-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BOTH OF YOU? RIDDLE, MALFOY, HAVE YOU FINISHED WORKING ON YOUR TASK?- she hollered, her whole face dark with genuine anger.  
Draco lost all his snootiness at once- he started mumbling, eyes down on the floor, where his very wand was still lying forlornly:  
-Er, kind of…- McGonagall threw a furious glance at portmanteau, which grew its legs back and started jumping hurriedly towards Neville.   
-I am fed up with both of you! - the witch continued shouting, making Lika wince- her voice, always kind of unpleasant transformed into shrill, nasty sound. Fifty points from Gryffindor, both! And detention- I’ll make sure professor Snape gives BOTH of you a fair share of leaky, smelly cauldrons to clean- and she looked at Lika now, obviously implying that this time Snape’s favourite student won’t escape serious detention.  
-Yes, professor. -Lika said quietly, trying to not to think about how much she wanted to turn Malfoy into pouffe and make Crabbe sit on it.   
-The class is over! - McGonagall snapped and turned around swiftly, leaving Lika and Malfoy face each other once again.  
-Don’t you dare to brandish you silly walking stick at me! - Lika hissed and also retreated to her desk, tossing all the books in a jumble inside her back, still infuriated with everything around.  
Other students started packing their things too, some casting suspicious glanced at Lika, who tried to look down all the time, not ready to talk to anybody; obviously, the way Lika disarmed bloody Draco Malfoy was going to be eternalized for the rest of Lika’s stay in Hogwarts through talks and whispers of her fellow students.  
-That was really cool! - Fred Weasley, one of red-haired twins, both of whom were well-known and praised by fellow students for their propinquity for pranks and mischiefs. You just… I thought you’d snap his wand in two, I really did!  
Lika raised her head and smiled:  
-Sounds great. He doesn’t need it, anyway.- and she made a forced laugh, trying to sound relaxed, but failing miserably- her mind was occupied with thoughts; she shouldn’t have done it- she shouldn’t have used what Riddle taught her in front of her fellow students…It was very, very stupid to show them what she was capable of.  
Lika glanced at Hermione, who’d just managed to turn Neville’s mutilated toad back to normal- Neville looked terribly embarrassed, stuttering uncontrollably and thanking Hermione heartedly; he then caught the sight of Lika and run towards her.  
-Thank you, Lika.  
-Ah, that was nothing.- the girl put on her cloak and bent her head slightly- Neville was a funny boy, a little bit porky, a little but chubby- but nevertheless rather good-looking; he was kind and sort of gullible, too, which made him the butt-of-a-joke for all the Slytherin House except for Lika and some senior students, who just didn’t care about a thing except for their N.E.W.T. examination. You’re welcome.  
Neville thanked her again and Lika started feeling a little bit better- well, she’d definitely haven’t done anything utterly wrong- well, almost turned Draco into nice piece of furniture but it was for good after all…  
Maybe, she was still able to save humanity in her, contrary to Tom Riddle… to Voldemort, to be precise.  
Students poured out of the class and Lika did the same, trying to not to fall behind.   
Harry Potter was in the lead, laughing loudly; Hermione was following him and Ron was following Hermione, all of them in a state of rapturous bliss. Well, even if Lika planned to break the news it wasn’t the best time… She didn’t want to be a killjoy, to be honest.  
Malfoy and his toadies gave Lika a wide berth as they scampered down the stairs cowardly; Lika smirked noticing Pansy Parkinson, clinging to Draco’s hand, almost choking him with her care and affectionate devotion to his nasty squirmy persona…   
But whom can she confide into then? Lika thought for a moment about professor Snape- the person she trusted above all in the castle, but quickly dismissed this impetuous idea- it wasn’t the best time to trouble Snape, when everybody was buzzing about the second task.  
But he always said that she can always count on him, even in the most difficult situations… And yet even he betrayed her, never telling about Voldemort and her relation to Slytherin bloodline… It wasn’t his fault of course, but we never fail to blame all the people around, do we, even unreasonably?  
Probably, the next time…  
The more Lika thought about Trelawney’s prediction- and this seemed to be a real one- she just couldn’t imagine Trelawney feigning the whole thing just to scare Lika away or to impress with marvels of Divination Lika was dropping so suddenly- the more unreal it started to seem… Probably, she was getting delusional… Just like her dear, mentally unstable, emotional mother.  
Lika shook her curly head forcefully- she hadn’t noticed again as she reached Slytherin wing and almost crashed into the entrance to Slytherin common room; it was located in the Dungeons, as was the rest of Slytherin wing, including Snape’s office and classroom.   
The entrance was rather simple and unsophisticated for proud, ostentatious Slytherins- nothing more than a wide, heavy door with a snake engraved on its surface. Lika whispered the password “Potter Stinks” tiredly and without any satisfaction (inventory of Malfoy, who somehow managed to talk the Slytherin prefect into taking this one). The door clicked and then creaked, opening just enough for Lika to sneak into- she giggled thinking about whether square-shouldered, very wide in girth Crabb would pull the door back and forth to fit his belly in- in made her feel even better as she entered the common room- some would say it was a gloomy, dark place suitable for ghouls only; Lika would argue, of course- she liked Slytherin common room with its dim greenish light, huge fireplace and wide, squishy sofas- which were occupied right now by seventh-year students, discussing something fervently- they didn’t give a damn about Lika crawling around. There were also window-like cavities in the walls, semi-transparent, indeed very similar to windows- but because of Slytherin common room being located deep under the castle, more likely at the level of a lake- there of course were no windows at all.  
Lika sat down at the table and started thinking- should she even inform anybody about this strange event? She didn’t actually have a person she was ready to tell everything right now… Or did she?  
Lika quickly fetched a piece of parchment somebody tossed on the table and took the spare quill from the flask- she actually could tell everything to Riddle!  
By doing so she is bound to win more his trust( he is a manipulative piece of human, but well, even Tom Riddle must have some common sense in his puffed-up head) and she actually risked nothing- there was nothing he didn’t already know about Prophecy and Harry Potter’s role in it… And about Voldemort’s imminent return he actually told her the first time they’ve met…  
Of course, there was always a chance he might have a fit of pique and refuse talking- but what for had Lika had his ruddy book then? And after almost two months of communicating with Tom Marvolo Riddle, lately widely-known as Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and many, many other sobriquets, Lika quite knew how she needed to approach this particular nutcase, full of unhealthy ego and possessing rather ghastly sense of humor…Anyway, he will show up tomorrow or probably a couple of days later so she risked nothing at all.  
Lika dipped quill into ink and watching a big, fat blot spreading over the parchment’s edge with morbid satisfaction, composed a simple note:

T.M.R.  
COME INTO THE CASTLE AT ONCE.  
THERE IS SOMETHING YOU MIGHT BE VERY INTERESTED IN, NO KIDDING.  
REFUSAL NOT ACCEPTED, BY THE WAY.  
L.R.  
She put the quill back into the flask and, pointing her wand at the note whispered:  
-Fugilitus!  
The text disappeared instantly and Lika folded the note into two before sealing it into the blank envelope she’d also picked up from the table- somebody must’ve been texting very extensively recently.   
Throwing a perfunctory glance at the girl and a boy, sitting very close to each other on the sofa, giggling quietly (girl was brushing boy’s head lively and he was staring at her affectionately) Lika scowled and walked out of the Common room- these disgusting interactions were constituting to the whole set of pretty well justified reasons why Lika didn’t like spending her time in Common room- she would very much prefer if all these sweethearts choose another place for cuddling but well…probably dim light and intimate atmosphere were somehow affecting them indeed…   
Lika headed straight for the Owlery, where she could pick up a spare Hogwarts owl (she still didn’t have her own and actually never felt the need to have one). She didn’t write many letters- casual one to Helena and a few to Riddle when she needed something desperately; for the most of the time Lika quite preferred not having interactions with the world outside the castle- in Hogwarts she was at home and outside it… she just couldn’t find a place to call her own.  
The Owlery was located on the top of castle’s West Tower and it took Lika fifteen minutes to reach it- sometimes she expressed bitter disappointment they couldn’t apparate and disapparate on the grounds of Hogwarts- it would make life easier, although undoubtedly more dangerous- you can probably imagine Voldemort appearing just in time to finally kill Harry Potter.  
When Lika finally got into the West Tower and labored up the spiral stair leading to its end (oh, how much she hated spiral stairs) she found not so many spare owls sitting in their compartments, hooting amiably. It made sense- Halloween was just two days to go and lots of students expected lavish, scrumptious packages full of sweets from home; Helena’d never sent anything to Hogwarts apart from letters so Lika expected nothing at all- just an ordinary day , full of little wrangles and nasty incidents.  
-Come to me, Piglet. - Lika murmured, beckoning a brown-feathered, pretty agitated owl, teetering on her perch, eager to be involved in something more interesting than just grooming her soft feathers. To Borgin and Burkes, please. Give it to the boy, you know which.  
Lika chuckled as she pronounced the last words- how ironic it was to not to use Riddle’s name again, calling him instead “the-boy-you-know-which”. After all, he must’ve been destined to become what he subsequently grew into…  
Piglet started hooting with obvious satisfaction- of all the owls Lika preferred this one- and, if it was possible, she would actually make it her own, but nobody would argue that stealing a school owl, however you adored her was still quite… unacceptable if put it mildly.  
Lika glanced at Piglet who rose in the air and, twittering gratefully, swooshed out of the castle, her fluffy figure becoming smaller with distance.  
Lika watched her disappear completely and sighed heavily. She had this nagging feeling of uneasiness in her stomach again. Not that she thought it was something more than trivial hunger but… why couldn’t she been born into a normal wizarding family with loving parents and no dark, knotty past full of secrets just starting opening up for her, Lika Riddle?

Chapter 11  
Professor Snape managed to persuade Lika to go and watch the second task, which would be held in two days- against Lika’s better judgement, of course. She couldn’t believe they decided to use lake as a place for the second task-the very lake where a giant squid was leaving for centuries! Contrary to Voldemort, this glorious creature didn’t need to kill people to achieve the state of semi-immortality… Probably, he should’ve been born a squid- a huge, nasty, evil squid chasing boats, determined to capsize them.  
It never crossed Lika’s mind that there in the lake could live something much more vicious, villainous even than a squid- but from what she’d managed to grasp from Snape’s laconic responses to the whole lot of her questions- there was something, lurking in depth, something four champions were supposed to fight against.  
Nobody seemed to be outraged because of content of tournament- not even Hermione Granger, who always urged people to look at things from different perspective, to prove them being wrong… Everybody just felt overexcited again, expecting wonderful battle, powerful magic and heroic action from four rather downcast champions.  
All in all, Lika still had two spare days before the second task. Riddle showed up two days after her letter, little Piglet sitting on his shoulder, trying to nibble his curly hair, obviously looking like something very delicious to a little fluffy creature.  
They’ve met where they were usually meeting -in the backyard of the castle, no prying eyes following them- and with Lika dropping Divination and some “unnecessary burdening subjects, obviously having little or nor effect on your overall level of education” they had plenty of time to practice.  
As Tom approached her, clad in his Hogwarts robes, looking no day older than sixteen-year-old prefect he used to be back in time- little Piglet suddenly rose in the air and, greeting Lika cheerfully, headed for the Owlery.  
-Basically, used me as a ride. - Tom smiled slightly. Your bloody owl- he wouldn’t let me send him back, so I had to take him with me.  
Lika bent her head, rather surprised:  
-Didn’t know any animals apart from snakes find you a good companion.  
-And they still do a better job at this than you. - he grinned slyly while Lika, struggling to held laughter back, frowned:  
-Hey! I didn’t insult you, Riddle!  
He shrugged casually, as if quite expecting such reaction from her:  
-Which doesn’t mean I won’t.  
Come on, Lika, no time for making such a fuss out of this arrogant piece of human’s cheekiness- you could never change him unless he is willing to change, which he is not, surely.  
-Alright.- Lika watched him closely, trying to imagine what he’d looked like ten, twenty, fifty years later if he hadn’t become the creature he had. Something strange has happened recently… I am not even sure it did, but…  
-Oh, don’t tell me you doubt your sanity now. - Riddle rolled his eyes (which he learnt to do in the most annoying, arrogant as hell way, pretending it was tedious to talk to Lika). Because I can’t stand deranged people, that’s it.  
Oh, really. I’d look at you when you face your future-dear-self, bastard.  
-Of course, no.- Lika snapped instantly. Trelawney, professor Trelawney… you don’t know her of course, but she happens to teach the very Divination… she kind of went in a state of trance and…  
Riddle narrowed his eyes and blinked impatiently- Lika ticked a box in her head named “Make bloody Tom Riddle blink at least one time or die” as completed.  
-Made a prediction. Yeah, she did.- Lika finally said and sighed.  
-What kind of?- Tom asked quickly, a flicker of concern in his cold eyes.  
-Very contradictory to what we’ve known so far.- the girl staggered on her legs, looking around nervously and reducing her voice to a hissing whisper, not even noticing she wasn’t talking in English anymore but in something much more ancient and sophisticated.  
Riddle didn’t notice the change- or pretended he didn’t, listening to Lika repeating the Trelawney’s prediction verbatim for him- he couldn’t know of course how many times she was repeating these four short phrases to herself, trying to convince herself she was not insane in any sense.  
-Shall rise again…- he said in the same calm, whispering, no doubt beautiful language sounding more like the rustling of the leaves in the trees on a breezy night than an actual language. Curious, very curious…  
Lika nodded, surprised to find Tom thinking exactly the same insane thought:  
-But then it basically makes no sense… The prophecy about Harry Potter… Why would he rise again? Again, as if he was…well, dead!  
Tom’s face contorted with something resembling laughter:  
-There is plenty of time actually to make it sound all right.- he said these words in English again, making Lika look at him in puzzlement for a second. Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t notice speaking Salazar’s language!  
Lika pulled a face, revolted at the thought she indeed spoke in Parseltongue to Tom just a second ago… But she didn’t mean to, she didn’t even notice when she suddenly started it… Oh, why couldn’t he for example talk to butterflies, not snakes?   
Then she added rather gravely:  
-Is there a way to somehow control it… the parseltongue?  
Tom looked at her oddly, as if struggling with laughter- and then he indeed started laughing, making Lika shush at him madly, thinking whether somebody could hear this terrible sound of dying whales pulled out of the water.  
-You make me feel even more intelligent than I already am.- he chuckled, silly semi-smile playing on his thin lips- even his pale cheeks started looking livelier, more humane- he looked not like a memory at all at this moment but like a normal boy with normal thoughts. Of course, no! How you can control the language you are using freely? And why, may I ask?  
-You know exactly why.- Lika answered, looking away and closing her eyes for a second.   
-That’s just foolish. - he said casually. Your ancestors used to speak only in Parseltongue to each other and I understand exactly why- this is an old, noble, smooth language… and definitely an advantage when you don’t want to be overheard.  
-The least I want now it to be heard speaking this.- Lika said contemptuously. Enough bickering. What do you think?  
Tom folded his hands and tilted his head lightly:  
-Somebody botched up the original prophecy, obviously.  
-So, the whole thing with the Chosen one was fake from the beginning?! Merlin’s beard!-Lika gasped.  
-Well, why else she would say someone “wronged the truth”… Probably it’s not easy for you to comprehend but I see the only way somebody might “wrong” it… -he pronounced patronizingly.  
-Oh, shut it.- Lika said curtly, sick and tired of Tom’s very impolite remarks he was spilling at her lavishly. I just wonder whether you have all these clichés ready for wit and nimble answers written down or something…  
He didn’t seem to be angered an ounce- just flashed a casual smirk Lika wanted to wipe from his face so badly.  
-If Harry is not the chosen one… and Voldemort pursues the wrong wizard… it means nothing makes sense anymore.- Lika concluded. And I have no idea how we can fight Voldemort.  
They were now strolling idly along the backyard, Lika frowning constantly and Tom looking calm and relaxed as usual, no muscle moving on his haughty face.  
-When nothing makes sense that’s called life.- Tom offered a rather trivial answer, slowly switching to Parseltongue again, making sure this crazy witch didn’t notice.  
-I just can’t understand why he was so foolish to believe a prophecy… Obviously an overheard prophecy because… I can’t see where he could hear it in person.- Tom continued hissing in a low voice and Lika suddenly stopped abruptly, looking into his eyes inquiringly:  
-What would you do?   
Riddle wasn’t prepared to answer off the cuff- and the way she asked it- without any consideration at all, just blurted out… It took him a few seconds – he blinked oddly (Lika ticked the same box again) and said quietly:  
-Well, I didn’t think about this much but… Wait a little bit, as an option, until something clarifies. That’s just illogical… The whole way. And I am a highly logical person, of course.  
That’s it, even Tom Riddle couldn’t explain Voldemort’s motives- even to him it seemed weirdly preposterous, to act that impulsively, without any plan or clever calculation…  
There was still something fundamentally different in two sides of Tom Riddle.  
-Fine.- Lika said shortly and they continued this pointless stroll across the backyard. I have a question for you.  
However reluctant Tom was to answer any questions( especially coming from the little silly girl) he nodded unwillingly and Lika asked rather unceremoniously:  
-Tell me about your childhood.  
His face twisted- he winced and Lika sighed, failing again and again to make him talk about these things to her… She tried to approach him gently, mustering all the sweet intonations of her voice- no use; she tried to act boldly- no use again, he was getting very stubborn and refused talking until she changed topic. The crux of the matter was that neither he nor she was the nicest person in the word—they were both arrogant, quarrelsome pricks what neither wanted to admit, with Lika arguing fervently that she, of course, wasn’t in any way similar to Tom Riddle.  
-I am not asking you to spill the guts right now and here. - she added quickly and Riddle raised his left eyebrow in the “surprise-me-not” manner, strange look extending over his pale face. It’s going be something much more interesting.  
He snarled:  
-Never thought you could find anything more delightful than badgering people with hideous questions.  
-Well, I somehow did.- Lika smiled innocuously. That’s going to be a game.  
Riddle twitched his lips and almost blurted out something very, very offensive and no doubt tactless but Lika pulled out her wand swiftly and, looking slyly, touched with its edge his shoulder lightly - he didn’t express much disparagement and didn’t even try to move away.  
With Tom Riddle it was like with a curious forest animal- very challenging, physically strenuous and psychologically demanding to tame this creature- and today Lika realized she’d quite succeeded with the first part she’d called “Indirect contact with the target”.  
His lips suddenly transformed into a crooked smile:  
-May I ask you, what are the rules? - the wand still holding him down.  
-We are going to have a fight.-Lika explained, her voice becoming excited. You like humiliating me, don’t you? You like belittling, denigrating people, all right? I’m giving you an opportunity- whenever you take advantage over me in our silly little game- you can ask me whatever you want. But in return, I can ask you too… the questions I like, if I win.  
Tom tried to suppress giggle rising up his throat- it all emerged as a jumble of scornful, mirthless laughter and broken phrases:  
-And you really…. Do think… you can win! All right… that’s just ridiculous!  
Gotcha. At least he didn’t seem to refuse playing a “little silly game”.  
-Come on.- Lika prodded him lightly with her wand and he pulled his own wand quickly.  
-When you start pleading for mercy I’ll tell you asked for it.- he raised his eyebrows up and then down again, making a devious smirk appear on his face.  
-Fine!- Lika exclaimed jauntily and, not waiting for his reply, started attacking him.  
She sent expelliarmus, two more of them, five or six in a row- Tom deflected every single one, preferring instead one of crazily elaborate spells of dubious provenance- he twisted his hand oddly and the next second a strong gust of wind, looking more like a dark, obscure mass was paving it way straight to Lika- the girl’s eyes widened but she reacted quickly, creating a silvery something, facing bravely the abysmal darkness, devouring everything on its way- and it suddenly dissolved, the whole backyard becoming very light for a second.  
-Interesting interpretation of Patronus Charm.-commented Riddle while trying to get at her by sending stupefying charms left and right- she dodged quickly, occasionally deflecting them with simple levitating charms or breaking the curse with finalizing charm- this one was tricky because it demanded time and Lika… quite didn’t have enough to talk and fight.  
But she was calm- while being something between memory and a human Riddle wasn’t really dangerous- he couldn’t use unforgivable curses, for example- his current condition just wouldn’t allow him to and he could use only the lesser part of his very vast, detailed knowledge of Dark Magic- again, it was kind of hard to do having part of your powers.  
So, they practiced dueling instead- and with every single time Lika felt more confident, keener, faster, sharper- being able to fight him longer with every time.  
And then she stumbled upon the branch and missed the shot- one of disarming charms hit her straightly in the chest- she felt woozy for a second, disoriented, sitting on the ground.  
-Bloody branch.- she complained bitterly, watching Riddle approaching her, smiling extremely pleasantly- he didn’t look that pathetic anymore- she bet she made him waste some precious forces of him and it pleased her immensely.  
-So!- he blinked, twiddling his wand idly.  
Lika slouched on the ground, her curly hair looking messy and unkempt and faced his vilifying gaze boldly:  
-So! Make it quick.  
Tom was still looming over her, enjoying his victory immensely:  
-Who is your father?  
-Don’t have one.- Lika pressed her lips and reached for her wand. If you let me- she straightened up, sharp pain from the fall still troubling her.  
-How’s that?- he asked impatiently.  
-Well, of course I have one…biologically I must have one. But he kind of abandoned us, almost fifteen years ago… I live with my mother Helena… Lived until went to Hogwarts.  
-How amusing.- he said; his eyes were not smiling- and Lika didn’t know exactly why. And this woman… Voldemort’s daughter, what is she like?  
Lika smiled ruefully:  
-She’s not like him, if you want to know… Nothing like him. She is caring, she is doting, she can be really funny…sometimes, yeah.   
-Sometimes? - he somehow managed to perceive change in Lika’s voice when she started talking about Helena.  
Lika puffed out loudly:  
-That’s too much for a single question, don’t you think so?  
Riddle scowled but silently agreed, stepping back, watching as Lika prepared to fight again. So- she hated talking about her parents just like he hated to; what a great chance to use it against her…one day- Riddle thought, still staying and watching Lika. Not now, surely…It was bloody difficult to handle this particular girl… She proved to be not only highly intelligent and shrewd in some sense but also, she was almost impossible to trick… Not for him, Tom Riddle, surely, because nobody ever resisted his charms, cunningness or whatever they called it… He needed to win her trust in order for his brilliant plan to go smooth, he needed her to fully believe him. Only then should he finally reveal himself, show his true colors, make this girl suffer and blame herself for what she’s done!  
And then she started attacking him again- and Tom had never seen so much fury in her before- her eyes glowered and she moved with such a force, such a determination that he had to double back clumsily, while deflecting her shrinking charms, hexes and jinxes she was sending profligately- it was the first time she’s used some kind of dark magic whilst dueling him… What a heroism, to attack a person who you know cannot use this magic at the same level!   
And so the fight- lively, violent and infinitely long took place at the backyard- Riddle was wondering whether she’d managed to somehow open up her second breath because of being furious at him or he started to lose his touch after a while.  
-And you dare to use what I cannot against me?- Tom hissed and Lika glowered at him, her lips pressed- their wands connected in the middle, emanating blinding sparks at every direction as they both were trying to disarm each other, struggling to control their own wand, staring at each other … At first it seemed to Lika that Tom was full of hatred at this moment, his impossibly dark eyes looking straight through her- but then she noticed that there was not hatred- but admiration- something not pertaining to Riddle at all- could you imagine Voldemort admiring, not mocking his opponents?  
-I didn’t know expelliarmus was beyond you scope! – Lika rumbled, holding her wand now with both hands, arching her back unnaturally, trying to take advantage.  
-Oh, don’t pretend you don’t understand what I am talking about! - Tom snapped, irritated that she was still not giving up- and had no intention to.   
-Who told you the fight was going to be fair? - she retorted, squinting- it finally happened- her magic was now prevailing, the light of her spell moving slowly, but steadily towards Tom; he furrowed his dark eyebrows, puzzled at the fact something like that could ever happen- and it was happening, sending Tom into state of numb agony.  
Lika’s wand started fluttering, as if trying to break the spell, to set itself free from obvious overuse during these two months- and some people still say wands can’t think!   
Lika half-closed her eyes, still clutching to the wand, watching Riddle becoming very tense- he was now actually crouching just like her, putting as much effort as she did to break the spell- but fruitlessly, to his displeasure and Lika’s satisfaction.  
-You want to exhaust yourself completely and die on the grounds of Hogwarts, not even fighting the real battle, aren’t you?- Tom roared furiously, his eyes flashing silent death threats- it came very handy now he couldn’t kill her, Lika thought- because at this point she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t.  
-And why do you care?- she asked rather arrogantly, summoning all her power to threw her wand up forcefully and break the spell- Tom raised his eyes up, mesmerized by the amount of flashes and sparks now popping up here and there in the air and then, just when he’d glanced at Lika he realized she wasn’t standing leisurely, contemplating the scene- quick sound, bright flash- and the next moment the whole flock of chittering, twittering birds flopping their wings lively rushed towards Riddle- he started waving his hands madly, trying to make them go away- one of little creatures snatched his wand and rose high into the air.  
-HEY!- he hollered spitefully- but none of his cries had much effect as Lika watched and laughed, putting hand to her mouth. This was… this was…  
-Completely unfair, surely. Just like you always do your foul tricks! - Lika flicked her wand and all the birds suddenly disappeared, only feathers left of those who crashed into each other while trying to bite Tom, who was still glaring at her begrudgingly, unable to comply with her “atrociously unfair” victory.  
He summoned his wand into his hand and put it into the cloak quickly, trying to look as calm as possible, not giving the bloody girl an opportunity to think he can’t control emotions… but even his hand was trembling as he wiped feathers which managed to land on his robe… Well, nobody said failure is a pleasant thing…   
When he straightened up his lordliness was gone- he didn’t look down on her anymore, probably understanding he couldn’t’ have been more wrong about Lika Riddle… the witch who’d beaten him in a fight- and looked pretty smug about it right now, blinking her green, big eyes.  
-If you want to ask me something I highly advice you do it right now…- Riddle snarled off-handedly, pretending he wasn’t thinking about it much anymore.   
Lika pointed a wand at her curly but now messed hair and they instantly transformed into a high bun- she was incredibly fed up with her head living its own life and finally decided to take bold actions against it. Tom didn’t say a word, although it was writ large on his face-he wanted to say something rude.  
-I have no doubt you remember my question. - she said calmly, gentle smile playing oh her lips.  
Oh, Merlin, that was worse then her being an impossible prick when she tried to show her best traits; according to Tom Riddle she possessed only a few and it was never clear whether she was sincere or just used that little charm she possessed(what a silly girl) to make a good impression…  
-Fine, I’ll answer. – he answered curtly. I grew up in muggle orphanage- he spat derisively but Lika didn’t interrupt him- but I was sure you’d figured it out long ago- I’ve bought my diary from a muggle’s shop in London, just a few blocks from orphanage…  
Lika, apart from being amused he finally unbosomed these uncanny details to her felt pretty stupid at this point- there must’ve been some kind of mark on a diary she didn’t pay attention to.  
So- he’d never had parents raising him, watching his first victories and consoling him when he was lost or confused… It explained a lot but also didn’t- Harry Potter was an orphan but nevertheless he didn’t turn to darkness, instead being the most honest and likeable person Lika’d ever met in her life.  
-Oh, save you pitiful looks for someone else. - he said brusquely. Don’t pretend you care- you’re just eager to know all these things because you find it highly amusing… and nobody else could tell you what I can.  
Lika didn’t know- and didn’t argue; she couldn’t tell for sure why she wanted to know this, why she persisted in asking until finally urging Tom to tell her, obviously unwillingly. There was something very odd about him- not the fact he later turned into villainous, cold-hearted murderer, although this alone could stave off lots of people from ever asking questions at all. But Lika, on the contrary, wasn’t frightened a bit. There was something sadly beautiful in this story of a charming young man sinking into darkness completely, never recovering his soul or mind, only destroying them further-poignant, deeply disturbing but at the same time intensely beautiful, revolting, yes- but still enticing with its nauseating nature.  
-What happened to your parents…Tom?- she asked tentatively and he raised his chin up, trying to seem taller or somehow more important than he’d already deemed himself- it didn’t work though, because eyes don’t lie- and in those dark, abysmal eyes was something more meaningful then stupid loathe towards everything in the world.  
-Mother died shortly after giving birth to me… somewhere on the street. - he stared blankly at the girl, who fell silent at once- he frowned but continued. And my filthy muggle father… She went to orphanage first because he abandoned her, as soon as realized she was a witch! And you say muggles could be treated equal to wizards, these foul, disdainful creatures!  
He cried out the last phrase and Lika shivered uncomfortably- Riddle now looked nothing short of frantic, overwrought with hatred and genuine rage, not clear which was larger and more intense.  
He caught the glimpse of fear mixed with disgust in girl’s eyes and, however strange it seemed to him, lowered his voice:  
-But I wished to find him, my father… I planned to do this after creating my first Horcrux, yes, I wanted to...  
His lips twitched once again with ghoulish satisfaction as he continued:  
-I wanted to kill him, him and his muggle-family… Are you happy now? Are you satisfied to know this, Lika Riddle?  
He hissed her name out venomously and Lika swallowed a lump in her throat- he was a monster, a pure evil…   
-Are you scared of me then? - Tom looked directly into her eyes unblinkingly. You should be, silly girl. You thought you could change me, didn’t you? Very unwise.   
Lika looked away, feeling his cold, pervasive gaze settling upon her- why she was even asking all these things, asking for sickly answers? Only to see him win again and again- he had no mercy to people, he had no feelings for people, he didn’t care, he didn’t want to care!  
And then she started speaking in a low, whispering hiss, tender and sad:  
-I’d much prefer to be scared of you... But I feel sorry for you, Tom, although I probably should not…- he smirked contemptuously, but nevertheless didn’t interrupt. If only you’d let me help you…  
-I don’t need your help. - Riddle snapped. Why do you feel entitled to offer it at all?  
-Because you’ve made me yourself, of course. - she answered quietly. If you hadn’t wanted me to have a diary for some reason, if you hadn’t wanted to give yourself another chance- you would have never allowed me to take it that day.  
Silence settled upon both of them; Lika tried to stay as calm as possibly- however hard it was, after all she’d learned about Riddle’s vicious ways, after all his cruelty and lack of mercy got spilled out, making her queasy – he disgusted her in many ways but at the same time… it wasn’t right for her to feel compassion towards Riddle but it was true- she was too weak to see another person suffer.  
And Riddle suffered, never realizing it himself.  
He suffered throughout his childhood- Lika could imagine pretty well what kind of life awaited him in the orphanage; he suffered even further, while still having his soul intact, although maimed and tortured and he suffered now, even though arguing fervently he didn’t.  
The human’s soul is a wonderful thing, truly wonderful… even though you taint it, destroy it, obliterate any humanness in yourself- you can still ask for salvation, you can still be worthy of redemption, you can still change your ways.  
-You’re wrong.- he finally managed to whisper. You’re absolutely wrong.- his voice faltered.  
Lika smiled sadly:  
-Alright then. I have to go now- unlike you, I need sleep to feel good… and this fine battle was awfully tiring, after all.  
Riddle seemed to be pretty flabbergasted by her calmness and tenderness- why would she continue giving him chances when he obviously didn’t want to take them?  
-If you still wish to see me, I am not against it. - she added before picking up her things and waving her hand, hurrying towards the castle.   
Tom Riddle watched her walking away, this weird girl bearing his name but being so different from him; she was also very different from everybody he’d known in his life. Not that he in any way become attached to her-it should be pretty clear even for Lika that he wasn’t capable of any good intentions or ever had a desire to change for good but he felt relieved she persisted in her vain attempts, most probably because losing such a good companion and accomplished opponent would’ve been disappointing… At least she tried- he thought with strange respect to this girl, so desperately putting every ounce of her own soul into what he perceived as useless business…   
Tom glanced over his shoulder at the castle again, unwillingly appreciating its unfading glory, its steadiness- Hogwarts was constant, it had always been; and he missed it, he really did miss the only place he’d called home in his life.  
The sun was setting slowly, orange haze descending upon West tower where the Owlery was located (after all these years, owls were still highly popular in the wizarding world, Riddle thought while strolling away from backyard towards the bridge slowly- another solid, immovable structure, extending continuously in the distance.)  
There was a strange feeling burning inside him -budding, fledging its thin, fragile, pure-white wings, revealing something hitherto unknown, hidden thoroughly from prying eyes. Tom breathed in and out the air, suffused with a smell of wet leaves, oily earth and a trace of sweet flowers- however warm the autumn was the air wasn’t; it smelt like winter was coming and it probably was already standing just at the end of bridge, ready to step up and start its reign.  
He felt a sudden jolt of excitement mixed with what was probably happiness; he tried to shake the strange unheeded intervention in his head off- it wouldn’t go.  
There was still light even in the darkest times; there was still enough warmth even during coldest winters, if you were patient enough to seek for them.  
Suddenly the prospect of returning to “Borgin and Burkes” stopped looking that horrible; there was something pleasant even in the ordinary, even life that reigned under the shop’s roof.  
***  
Lika Riddle climbed the stairs to the girl’s dormitory, her whole body aching from a tiresome fight. Maybe Riddle was right- it wasn’t particularly wise to exhaust herself that much but at least she proved she wasn’t that hopeless- and he had no right to think so therefore. What was more important though was the fact she’d managed to trick Tom into telling her the truth- remarkable event, to trick Tom Riddle himself! But she was hardly happy about it- in fact, rather disturbed and disheartened; to say she was in her lowest spirits ever was to say nothing- there was a strange prediction from Trelawney; there were here fruitless attempts to help Tom realize the simple truth about what he might’ve become if only he’d taken help from her and there was this nagging, grueling feeling, sinking all her best intentions and aspirations deep down into the abyss…  
She must sleep on it- people say sleep helps to see things from bright side, to think positively even though you feel downright terrific at the time; Lika didn’t know whether it could help but feeling completely exhausted didn’t care much whether it’s going to alleviate her miserable suffering or dissolve fears, paralyzing her whole body.  
The door creaked and Lika slinked into the dormitory; Pansy and Millicent were sitting on Pansy’s bed, whispering boisterously, their heads close to each other-Pansy’s cheeks were getting pink and Millicent was trying to keep a straight face.  
Luckily for both of them- they didn’t die of uncontrollable laughter that day- as soon as Lika’s figure appeared in their sight they suddenly clammed up and looked at her bitterly- well, nothing out of the ordinary- Lika was pretty used to them gossiping behind her back; she strolled past them towards her bed, tossed a bag on a nightstand and slumped on her bed tiredly.  
-Hey!- Pansy cried out loudly, and Lika, rolling her big, green eyes with seeming irritation, rose up a little bit, just enough to see her neighbor’s scowling face.  
Pansy was rather good-looking- she had shoulder length dark hair and yellowish eyes; she’d be very pleasing on the eye if only she weren’t sniggering every time Lika went past her or dared to look at her- which Lika very liked doing indeed, staring at people until they looked away, making them think she was a half-witted freak.   
The point is- they would think she was a half-witted freak no matter what she did- it was just in their Slytherin nature, to hold stupid prejudices against those who were different- and Lika couldn’t be more different from her ill-tempered neighbors in her behavior.  
Millicent glanced worriedly at Pansy, as if trying to stop her friend (friend only when Malfoy wasn’t around- unlike Pansy Lika had always suspected Millicent was helplessly in love with Draco- unrequited love, obviously for that Lika knew about the whole affair) from talking to Lika.  
-If you’re interested, professor Snape asked for you a couple of hours ago…- she announced stiffly. I wouldn’t tell you of course if it was not professor Snape but you see… I think I was left with no choice.  
-I see. - Lika smirked with satisfaction, watching Pansy’s face whiten as she’d mentioned their potion’s master, Severus Snape, most loathed by Gryffindors and revered by Slytherins- although this sheepish, groveling obeisance could hardly be called a decent respect. And what did he want?  
-He didn’t say. - Millicent chimed in, her voice just as dismissive as her friend’s. I hope he’ll finally stop worshipping you and…  
Lika gave away a sarcastic laugh, her eyes twinkling sinisterly:  
-Snape? Worshipping me? I think you’re talking rubbish, Milly.   
Millicent pulled a terrible face, making her spectacles dangle precariously on her nose until she hastily fixed them- she loathed when Lika derisively called her “Milly” -this filthy prat, pretending to be a perfect student and, wonderful enough, succeeding…   
But however bilious her nature might’ve been Millicent wasn’t a fool- and she didn’t want to pick up a fight with Lika, who, as she supposed, was capable of many abhorrent things… you just remember how quickly she managed to put down Draco Malfoy!  
She growled:  
-Why else would he favor you and you only, as if all of us were empty spaces? Why would he fawn over you…?  
Lika leaned on her hand, devious smile curling her lips lightly:  
-Well, Milly… technically speaking you and Pansy are empty spaces at Potions. If you’d paid at least a little bit attention to Snape’s words and put an ounce -I am not asking for more- of effort into your homework… you might, although I am still not sure, catch up with the rest of students in the class.  
Pansy heaved an outraged sigh, her eyes full of fires:  
-You stand nowhere near us, Riddle, remember it. You’re just a silly mud blood girl, did you know this?  
Despite Lika never claiming her blood status apart from her first year( even then though it was Malfoy who got the ball rolling by calling Lika Riddle a mud blood aloud- bringing Snape’s wrath on all the Slytherins as a result) she unsurprisingly ended up stuck with this moniker forever; she’d never complained because to her it had never mattered that much.   
It would’ve been enormously funny though to watch their faces change upon revelation she was directly connected to Slytherin himself- and still, not funny enough to divulge this secret straight away. To tell the truth Lika would prefer this part of her biography to never come up at all- but of course she couldn’t completely abandon the crazy idea it could somehow leak one day.  
-I’m actually pretty fine with it. - Lika shrugged and rolled on her stomach, now looking at both Pansy and Millicent with unhidden mockery. Instead I am studying, you know.  
Pansy disgorged a contemptuous snort:  
-By the way, professor Trelawney today made a very truthful prediction- and I have no doubt about whom!  
Lika’s back stiffened- she felt blood flowing to her cheeks and fear- clammy, cold fear overfilling her limbs, pulling her whole body to the ground. What was Pansy trying to tell her? Another prediction from Trelawney…? Have they all heard this now? No, no way!  
-She told me- Pansy razzed loudly- “ the shifty snitch is going to show her true colors this mid-winter!” Ha-ha-ha! - she continued laughing with outmost satisfaction, not paying attention to Lika’s relieved face- Isn’t it a wonderful prediction, Riddle? I bet her first true one! I wonder only when exactly this is going to happen!  
She and Millicent burst in raucous laughter, rolling over Pansy’s bed, struggling to breath normally.  
Lika couldn’t be calmer- however annoying these little altercations could be sometimes she still didn’t let herself be angry with her nasty neighbors-in fact, these wrangles kept her on her toes, in the state of “constant vigilance” as professor Moody would bark when students zoned out for a mere second, devoting themselves to their own thoughts instead of concentrating diligently on his lectures. All these things by now have become a part of her life- and she couldn’t really imagine living a day without being pestered by stupid questions, snide remarks and snapping of her fellow Slytherins.  
She tried to imagine Tom behaving like that- would he dismiss silly accusations with condescending smile, keeping his reputation untainted and his charming looks untouched with willful cruelty or would he rather prefer to berate, defile them mercilessly?  
Lika grinned at them viciously, her head tilted to the side:  
-If you wish, right now.  
Both Pansy and Millicent gasped and tumbled from the bed at once, hitting the floor with dull thump; Lika smothered a booming laughter coming from her throat, watching them both standing up, bewildered expressions spreading over their faces.  
-I’ll tell Snape you jinxed us! - Millicent shrieked hysterically, her whole face contorted with fury.  
-Oh, really. - Lika stood up and fetched her bag, still tired but in a much more joyous mood now. Nobody is going to believe you! Or do you want people to think you couldn’t get hold of your own bed?  
And before Millicent could talk back or bark obscenities Lika quit the dormitory, slamming the door loudly.  
Millicent glanced at Pansy concernedly and then looked at the door again, as if waiting for Lika to return and hex them once again- she didn’t, of course, and the girl whispered:  
-Do you think she’s going to tell everything to Snape?  
-She…- Pansy seethed disdainfully. Teacher’s pet, that’s who is she! I pray she won’t, though…  
Millicent shook her head, all the cheekiness disappearing from her demeanor:  
-For a second I was sure she was going to finish us!  
-Don’t be a fool! Do you think she’ll want to spend the rest of her miserable mud blood life in Azkaban?- Pansy snarled. However, that would be lovely! I bet there are lots of her kind out where…   
And they both started laughing stupidly, although not that fearlessly as before- still glancing at the closed door from time to time.  
Chapter 12  
The December brought sleets and blizzards- snow was laying thickly on the ground, making it impossible to walk without getting pools of snow in your boots ( luckily for wizards and witches, there were special drying charms developed in magical community and Lika wondered how could muggles possibly do without such a neat, simple method). The Yule ball, traditional event held specially for a Triwizard Tournament, was only a week apart- and those in charge decided to hold the ball no day earlier or later than 21st of December, Lika’s fifteen birthday.  
And Lika was awfully delighted to hear such news- the whole evening without her neighbors- of course all of them would go- the girl was sure about Pansy’s choice of partner; it wasn’t clear though how Millicent could possibly handle dreadful news if Malfoy indeed asked Pansy to the ball- although Lika had some expectations regarding possible outcome, all of them positively laughable.  
She’d never ever considered going- why would she, first of all, spoil her birthday, the only day she could dedicate to herself and herself only, being perfectly on her own, unwatched by Snape, Dumbledore, unbothered by foolish questions and unencumbered by meetings with Riddle?  
It would’ve been just preposterously silly to waste the precious time on trivial activities- and Lika knew exactly what she’d like to engage into while people around indulged themselves in dancing, greedy eating and binge-drinking. After all these months at Hogwarts she hardly had any time to practice her flying sessions- and she regretted very much right now about neglecting this essential skill when she definitely needed to brush up on it… What if she’d completely forgotten the way it’s done, all her personal tricks and stratagems developed through painful process of readjusting her body to the air, pushing the limits of her capabilities only to get afloat, to stay in the air, to be able to conjure up impressive spells? Her whole body twitched and ached, vying for the sense of freedom, complete, unrestrained by whatever can restrain it, superior to all the experiences she was getting on the ground. Yes, that was the right time she got her acts together and started practicing again.  
With these thoughts, remarkably serious for a fifteen-year-old girl, who might possibly be prone to emotional outbursts and mental instability(she hoped she was not) Lika Riddle was scurrying towards the Dungeons where Severus Snape resided, his classroom always full of simmering, seething, bubbling and gurgling cauldrons, his shelves always full of non-descript ingredients, some of which -take Unicorn tears or, if you wish- essence of thoroughly-dried Banshee’s flesh(yikes, indeed) were exceptionally rare, stored carefully by potion’s master in case of necessity.   
She still felt guilty for never letting professor Snape know about Trelawney’s prediction, although the understanding of its importance somehow faded away, allowing Lika to breathe freely- well, somebody might have botched the prophecy up and might have not- and besides- professor Dumbledore- he would have surely known if something atrocious, some bold wrongdoing had indeed happened… And he would’ve worked out a plan or some clever trick, even if Harry Potter indeed wasn’t the chosen one- to protect the boy Voldemort marked and hunted, blinded by his own stupid arrogance.   
Even Riddle- Tom Riddle- stopped speculating about prophecy ( and for good), instead concentrating on practice- their meetings were occupying all the weekends and sometimes days in the middle of the week, when Tom showed up in Hogwarts least expected by Lika, who tried to sort out the load of homework before Christmas and end of the term- rather unsuccessfully, she must admit, because Tom Riddle always managed to screw up all her plans at once. It was pure luck nobody, even ever-watching professor Snape put her under suspicion after all this time- however there obviously were “close shaves”-risky situations, almost thwarting the whole operation when Lika had to place memory-transforming charm on a couple of unlucky seven-year Slytherins, who happened to see Lika and Riddle sneaking towards the Forbidden Forest and attempted to follow them, to their peril; most of Slytherins were not that oblivious to not to remember their housemates- and Tom Riddle could never be mistaken for one of them.   
There were also a few very significant things she learnt while building these strange, probably mutually-beneficial, although still suspiciously odd relationships with Tom Riddle. First of all- you should never expect Riddle to do things according the plan- no, not quite like that; you should never expect Riddle to do things according to YOUR plan, once he’d conceived his own, obviously more brilliant and worthy of consideration. Secondly- trust is not the point for Tom Riddle- to put it simply- never trust a man, the rule Lika’d still abided by.   
Finally reaching the Dungeons Lika forced herself to put unnecessary thoughts aside- it was the day when her potion might be finally finished or might turn out a complete failure- unlikely option still taken into account; three months of assiduous work and close observations must yield something truly noteworthy or at least prove being useful in some way…  
Lika opened the door without knocking and scooted into the classroom. A pleasant smell of sweetness carried through the air, making the girl rub her nose and sneeze- a dry laugh cut the air and professor Snape stepped into the light, smiling at the girl.  
-Ready?- he asked as Lika crawled towards the middle-sized cauldron, staying still in the corner- the liquid inside was almost transparent now, having only a faintest tint of rose- nothing like when they’ve started brewing it three moths ago- at first stage it was sticky and green with foul odor, making Lika cringe; after the first month it became crimson and stayed so for the whole month, sometimes getting a little bit darker, assuming blood-like look. Now, finally- it was of the finest color possible, all the ingredients mixed in perfect ratios.  
-Positive. -Lika murmured cheerfully and stepped aside from the cauldron, glancing at Snape who was holding a little vial in his left hand. How do we know it’s in perfect condition? Aside from its color- as I can see, it fits description… in pretty satisfying way.   
-We don’t.- Snape answered simply. I didn’t say it before but there is one and only one reliable way to prove its fineness… Well, I don’t think you should do it because it’s not that crucial… I can do it myself.  
Lika narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, not expecting such an answer from professor:  
-Why’s that? What’s so special about this method? It’s very difficult, I guess? But I can try, I must try!- she stated resolutely.  
Snape raised his eyebrows, admiring Lika’s determination but not without a shadow of disapproval in his voice as he spoke:  
-Well, your resolution is inspiring, miss Riddle, but as a teacher I am obliged to ensure your safety- Lika still didn’t get it, pleasantly surprised by Snape’s soft voice- he didn’t really try to dissuade her from whatever needed to be done, but rather warned about consequences. Spilling your blood into the cauldron doesn’t seem safe enough so I am afraid, I have to do it myself…  
Lika furrowed her eyebrows stubbornly, not willing to give in:  
-But look, professor- if there is blood needed then wouldn’t it be wiser to use my blood for the best effect? I mean, you know of course that every potion involving blood components works best only if saturated with blood of its maker, am I right?  
-Absolutely.- Snape reluctantly admitted, heaving a sigh, realizing he’d already lost this purposeless argument. Alright, you can do it if you wish- just don’t make a large cut and spill no more than three drops of blood… That’ll be enough.  
Lika nodded gratefully and approached the cauldron again- then pulled up a sleeve on her left hand and, without hesitation, touched the pale skin of her thin arm with a wand- a cut, fleshy and prominent, appeared, allowing three little droplets of blood to escape and plop into the cauldron- Lika fixed her eyes on the liquid- it started simmering and bubbling, forming white, thick foam and then- it became completely colorless, water-like.  
-Great, great!- Snape said proudly and Lika exalted. Couldn’t have been better- he then glanced at Lika’s arm, which was all bloody now, the fact to which Lika hadn’t paid any attention at all, still in state of blissful happiness over tremendous success.   
-Your hand!- he exclaimed and Lika looked down at her now not so great-looking left limb, blood dripping down quickly. Warned you it wasn’t the best idea…- he mumbled and before Lika could argue professor Snape gripped her hand tightly, his wand pointed at the fleshy cut.  
-That’s just a scratch, professor…- Lika tried to sound relaxed. Why so much fuss?  
Snape muttered some kind of incantation, his lips almost unmovable- the blood stopped dripping and the cut healed itself miraculously, leaving only a tiny, almost invisible scratch:  
-Fuss, miss Riddle? Could you imagine your mother finding out you’ve been injured under my permission? - he hissed at Lika, finally letting go of her hand- the girl looked at him oddly, struggling to interpret his weird behavior- well, Snape always cared for her in some strange, inexplicable way- not showing it, of course- of believing he wasn’t in any way displaying any kind of liking for Lika Riddle-but it was not that challenging for Lika to realize she was still his best- and most liked student out of the bunch of “dunderheads” he had to teach every year- the thing Lika was most proud of, also never showing her outermost delight of being Snape’s favorite student.  
-My mother? - Lika frowned lightly, her voice sounding surprisingly sharp and bitter. What about my mother? Do you know her?  
-No, of course no- professor answered hastily- overly hastily, slightly discombobulated by Lika’s question, which sounded somehow irrelevant, Lika thought, biting her lip in state of embarrassment- she didn’t even know why she’d just blurted this simple yet tricky question unceremoniously, making even Snape look nonplussed for a mere second.  
-Yeah, of course…- she muttered quietly, feeling her cheeks become pink. I just… never mind, professor. I just didn’t expect…  
-It’s alright, Riddle.- a slight smile touched his thin lips and his permanent scowl disappeared just at once; he looked much younger -in fact, he must’ve been in his mid-thirties, just like Helena Riddle herself… but then, how could he not know her mother? Lika was sure about Snape’s house- no doubt Slytherin- where else could you find wizards so puffed-up with their own significance, so diligent and assiduous, so hard-working and arrogant…   
-I was just thinking about how every normal parent would react to her child’s injury, that’s it.- he added, bending his head lightly. I doubt you mother would encourage such a way of… educating you.  
Lika struggled to keep her eyes from rolling- and they were precariously near the point where it was impossible for her to stop them from doing this very “Tom-Riddlish” thing, which she unconsciously picked up watching his impeccable expressions, delivered with precise timing during their conversations.  
-My mother doesn’t care, you know. - Lika smiled ruefully. I doubt she’s ever cared at all.  
-Why do you think so? - Snape asked, his eyes fixed on the girl who was now facing his gaze boldly. Rather- what makes you think so?  
Lika gave him an incredulous look- she trusted her favorite professor, surely, but never had he brought up this question before- the question extremely absurd to ask your student, even if this student is your favorite. But probably Lika was just thinking too much about it and it was kind of natural for professors to ensure their student’s wellbeing.  
-I…I don’t know.- she stammered, suddenly finding herself at loss of words, meeting Snape inquisitive, beady eyes, now touched with concern. She’s a strange woman, my momma… I love her, of course…- Lika shrugged apprehensively, realizing how woolly her explanation must’ve sounded to Snape, way too logical and laconic in his speech on every occasion- but there was no way back after what she’s just happened to tell him. But what would you say to your mother if you found out she’d been hiding every single truth about her family for all these years?  
Snape didn’t answer, still observing the disheartened look on Lika Riddle’s face.  
-Well, I am sorry, that was too much. - Lika looked down once again ashamed of her own sudden earnestness and boldness at the face of Snape. Didn’t mean too…  
-It’s alright, Riddle!- he answered heartily. And for Merlin’s sake- stop fidgeting, it’s alright to talk about this with me!  
Lika opened her mouth but closed again, staring at Snape’s hollowed face in disbelief- not sure whether she was supposed to keep silent of flare up indignantly- preferring the first, of course, never wishing to spoil her relationships with professor Snape.  
-Is it? - she finally bleated.   
Snape folded his hands, looking now a little bit vindictively at Lika Riddle, which made her give him one additional unfathomable look:  
-Well, I thought I put it kind of plainly to you that you can share with me whatever you feel uncomfortable with… if you wish, of course. - and he sighed sadly, making Lika feel miserably stupid.  
It was so unusual- to have a person really caring for her, not because of being obliged but just because he felt like it was the right thing to do- to care for occasionally ousted Slytherin girl with dubious heritage, too pathetic to care about herself on her own.  
It would’ve been so great to have a father like Snape- she suddenly caught herself thinking, not caring about what was now turning into an oddly uncomfortable pause between his question and her supposed reply. Did he have his own children, Lika wondered, still not caring to answer?  
And if he did, was it the reason he was trying to help her all this time, comparing her unintentionally to his own children, feeling pity for Voldemort’s hapless granddaughter, trying to navigate her way towards what’s dubbed as “normal, fulfilled life”?  
Snape’s face smoothened out and he spoke softly:  
-I’m just trying to say that in this castle you have much more friends than you think you do, Lika. And I encourage you to never hesitate if you wish somebody to listen to you.  
Lika finally looked up at him, still befuddled but apparently not that indecisive as she was before- she nodded gratefully:  
-Thank you, professor. I really do promise- if I have anything to tell- you’ll be the first person to hear.  
-That’s better. - professor said appreciatively and then glanced at the cauldron, which was standing dormant once again. Come on, don’t waste your time- take this little bottle and pour some into it- I remember you was quite determined to keep a little bit for your “own vital needs”.  
Lika needn’t to be said twice- she grabbed the bottle and carefully put the colorless potion inside- then sealed it and put into the secret pocket of her robe, making sure it can’t be dropped accidentally- because every single droplet of this incredibly complex concoction was quite literally worth its weight in gold- and quite obviously, even more than that.  
-By the way, miss Riddle- there is some quite urgent news about the Yule Ball…- professor Snape muttered. I am afraid you are not going to like it, but that’s the Headmaster’s quite unambiguous order- every fourth-year student must attend …  
-NO!- Lika almost dropped the big flask which she was diligently filling with the potion, watching every tiniest plop trickle down slowly.  
-No?- Snape raised his left eyebrow. Are you not the fourth-year student, miss Riddle?  
-No, I am.- Lika put the flask away carefully. But I don’t want to… in no way I want to go there!  
-I understand.-Snape said with little smile playing on his lips and Lika realized he didn’t understand a bit how much it mattered for her- to spend her birthday alone, distantly afar in the forest or whatever place she can find liberating solitude! But that’s the order of the Headmaster…  
Lika furrowed her dark brows, her eyes full of badly-suppressed anger:  
-But that’s… the day is my birthday, professor! - she cried out loudly. I actually quite fancy the idea of being on my own this very day.  
Snape shook his head pitifully:  
-And what were you supposed to do in the castle on your very birthday, may I inquire? By Headmaster’s order the castle will be locked from the outside to ensure… no wrongdoing being performed during such a remarkable event. Of course, you do understand how much Headmaster Dumbledore would appreciate full compliance and determination to show the school from its best side-which undoubtedly comes down to its student’s respect to their school and desire to do it best.  
Lika couldn’t believe her plans going down the drain once again- she lost count on how much occasions since the beginning of this year she was forced to do what she least wanted to, to go where she couldn’t help seeking for the exit and to pretend it was actually nothing- just a minor flop on her overall cloudless way.  
And why they were so sure she could be held back by something as trivial as locked doors in the castle? Having the ability to fly it would be foolish to not to use it- apparently against all the laws but who cared about it as long as she managed to keep her business low?  
Snape smirked in satisfactory way, his lips extending in a broad grin:  
-May I remind you, miss Riddle that out of all the school staff I am the only person quite positively aware of all your late-night trips to library and back, immaculately orchestrated as they might seem?  
Lika heaved an irritated sigh- well, yes, of course- professor Snape couldn’t be not aware of the nature of her supposedly secretive detours to the library on the way to dormitory? Largely owing to the fact he was the person getting her out of Filches’ detention back in her first year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, in fact.  
-Fine.- she finally yielded. But still- I have no partner for the ball and if I’m quite right I won’t find one now.  
-Actually you will.- professor Snape shrugged, taking the flask with the potion and continuing Lika’s job. Mister Potter seems to be having considerable troubles with finding a partner…  
-He’s a champion! - Lika interrupted. And he never asked me for the ball.  
-Not a problem. -professor smiled surreptitiously. I am sure, he’ll be pretty much delighted to take you to the ball, especially considering an unfortunate happenstance that he must have a partner, as a Triwizard Tournament champion.  
Lika glowered at Snape, disgruntled to the core:  
-So, it’s decided already?  
-You may consider so.- Snape answered plainly and Lika sighed heavily.  
-Gre-e-e-at. -she drawled. Just what I was dreaming about- and with my proclivity for bungling things up it’s just the recipe for disaster!  
Snape muttered dismissively:  
-Don’t be so strict to yourself- I believe you’ve been properly educated on the matter of dances, haven’t you?  
Lika nodded unsurely, thinking how professor Snape managed to guess that she was indeed a heck of a dancer- owing to her mother dancing lessons, which proved to be one of the least enjoyable experiences in her life.  
-Alright, I perfectly understand. -Lika said, still angry at herself, Snape, Dumbledore and Hogwarts on the whole -feeling pretty dreadful already, with the ball still a week ahead- she couldn’t imagine what it would be like on the day of the ball.  
-I am sure you’ll have a splendid evening. – Snape said with slight mock, never wishing to offend Lika but she still felt offended.  
Surely, she’ll have a splendid evening- or those who dare to spoil it will have their last.  
***  
…writing to ask about how it’s going on& are there anything you find strange happening, apart from this unfortunate event with Potter boy. I still find it downright disgusting that nobody- even Dumbledore did anything to ensure his safety… What are they thinking about, trying to blame stupid “binding magical contract” in what seems to be a cruel trickery performed with OBVIOUS malicious intents…?  
Also, Lika hadn’t written for a long time. How is she? I suppose she’s pretty busy with all this workload of homework…  
I’ve started having those dreams again…   
I hope they are just dreams  
I pray they are  
Sincerely yours,  
Member number six  
***  
… well, apart from the part where I had to make Lika go to the Yule ball( which is unfortunately held on her birthday) and her reaction to the news everything is…palatable.  
She is very restive, did you know? Although I never expected her to be something different, to tell the truth.  
She’s going with Potter, if you wondered – doesn’t seem to be particularly happy although they see eye to eye, but that’s pretty obvious since she wanted to spend her birthday in proud solitude.  
This whole Tournament turns into a ruse, in my opinion- I can’t say whether it’s even not against the law to not to violate this same law but… Dumbledore must know better…  
She’s alright, by the way- studying hard as usual, spending her evenings at the library.   
What are exactly your dreams like? Do you feel like something has changed?  
Tell me everything because that’s crucial for me to know.  
Yours faithfully,  
Member number thirteen.  
***  
Lika was terribly vexed at this point- the ball was only four hours apart and she didn’t even start preparing- well, she’d never planned to dress to kill but still… being a dancing partner of one of the Triwizard Tournament champions certainly implied you should look at the very least likeable. Lika Riddle didn’t think she can succeed.  
Snape was right- the next day after their raucous talk with Lika behaving like a bad-manner nitwit Harry Potter indeed asked her to the ball- and Lika agreed without any hesitations, knowing everything was preplanned and already decided just like Potter knew it- it’s not that they didn’t like each other-on the contrary, Lika was the only Slytherin student Harry Potter sympathized with, thinking she was actually a true Gryffindor inside(which was wrong, because, well- you know), but pretending to be friends and actually dancing was different.  
Lika was impossibly disquieted by all these thoughts about the ball- which was only four bloody hours apart and she still didn’t start preparing just because Riddle decided he needed to see her this very day this very hour- and now Lika hustled along the empty corridors, having no possible idea to where and when exactly she should wait for him- and why at all she should waste her time; she kept stumbling and swearing on her way, her long hair billowing out behind her back- she still haven’t found any cure to this embarrassing mane of hers apart from keeping them in an ugly bun on the top of her head, making her fellow Slytherins choke with laughter. How precious indeed.  
Fortunately- she didn’t need to wait for him- because as soon as she swooshed out of the castle, her coat big enough to fit in two girls her size, but still looking rather good- it was of deep green color, complementing Lika’s big emeralds of eyes perfectly, leaving no doubts about what was this girl’s House- she saw Tom Riddle sitting on the steps of the castle, also wearing some kind of dark-colored winter coat, looking into the distance silently, not giving a damn about things around.  
-FOR MERLIN’S SAKE TOM, WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING AROUND LIKE THAT IN THE BROAD DAYLIGHT?- Lika glowered at him indignantly, her eyes expressing nothing other than anger despite the way he looked- very adorable in fact and almost as much innocent, snow falling on his hair; snow slipping through his long, thin fingers- he was tinkering with his wand, making snowflakes dance in the air- out of boredom or because his “overestimated intelligence” just couldn’t find another way to manifest itself. One unlucky snowflake found her way to Riddle’s pale cheek- it was freezing outside but his cheeks were as pale as usual; when the snowflake landed it didn’t melt.  
Riddle slowly raised his head and glanced at Lika impassively, his dark eyes scanning her languidly- she started doubting he’d even heard her loud outcry- which was very loud indeed considering she was supposed to never let people know anything about Tom Riddle but it wasn’t her fault in the first place- after all, wasn’t it absolutely unwise to sit here, wait for some nosy student to sneak out of the castle- or, god forbid- any staff member, keeping watch over the castle, ensuring nobody sneaks out.  
-You’ve just downright crashed my eardrums with this horrible sound. - he commented, still looking at her intently. Do I have to move?  
-Oh no, you don’t. - Lika barked, looking around nervously but failing to distinguish anything- it was four in the evening and the weather wasn’t exactly perfect- snow started falling heavily, not allowing Lika to see in the distance. If I were you, I wouldn’t move your tongue either!  
Tom smiled crookedly, leaving no impression he was perfectly alright with moving not only his tongue but also lips, eyebrows and everything possibly intended for expressing mocking satisfaction at the sight of outraged Lika:  
-Somebody is really not in the mood, do we?  
Lika continued her ferocious diatribe, ignoring Tom’s silly question- actually she was fighting with her hair again, which suddenly became even curlier once being covered with snow- and it was clear that Lika stood no chance against her own hair, which, like Tom Riddle liked acting according to its own plan:  
-Do you think it’s funny? Well, it’s not! I have enough problems and now this… Can you imagine Snape’s face or well… Dumbledore’s if they see you? Has anybody seen you already?  
-I suppose so.- he said simply, making Lika lose this last ounce of calm composure she’d managed to keep specially on occasion of being vexed. Sadly enough- they only notice me when you are around…and while I am loitering here on my own, they just walk past, wrapped up in each other dumb personalities…  
-Nobody is supposed to see you at all!- Lika cried out her last argument, feeling she can’t change this matter-of-factish manner of Tom along with utter disregard for common sense. Alright, you’re already here.  
-As you can see- yes.- he muttered, moving to the left so that Lika could seat nearby- she hesitated a little before finally slumping on the steps awkwardly, still frowning angrily. And what’s up with you? You look like joining Voldemort’s army straight after enjoying your little dance party.  
-Oh, go to hell, Riddle.- Lika muttered, flinching at the mention of Yule ball- actually quite perfectly described by Tom. Have no intention to discuss this…  
-Why’s that? - he raised his eyebrows joyfully. I thought you quite enjoyed it before… Only imagine- you, Voldemort’s terribly insolent descendant, having a nice chit-chat with Potter, gliding through the Great Hall…  
-Go to hell.- Lika repeated, scowling and wrapping her oversized coat around her body- it was pretty cold outside and the wind wasn’t exactly the summer breeze- she had no intention to catch a cold, even though in magical world you can fight it with simple warming potion once and for all. You sound like it’s you enjoying all these silly dance parties. By the way, who told you I don’t like the idea of it?  
Tom shrugged:  
-Well, from the way you looked at me it’s sort of obvious.  
-Probably it’s just you I am looking at like this? - Lika offered an explanation, smirking maliciously.   
-If I were your dance… how do you call it? Partner… I would think twice before showing up. - he continued speaking, ignoring Lika’s comment.  
-It’s such a relief you are not. - Lika snapped. Well, let’s just drop the subject… I don’t have much time left before… before the castle be closed- Lika quickly dismissed the idea of telling Tom about her preparation plans, not doubting for a second how much unnecessary comments it would surely bring up.   
-Why care about the castle? - he asked, smiling smugly. I thought you’ve worked out a few ways to sneak around unnoticed.  
-I am afraid I have not. - Lika lied tiredly, already wishing to return to cozy dormitory and warm up a bit before the fireplace- she then suddenly looked bitterly at his coat- Unlike you, I am able to feel cold! Why do you wear this if you don’t need to?  
It was true- Riddle, while existing in a weirdly absurd form of a human being- not a ghost, not even a proper memory, if counting his ability to use magic- didn’t need to eat, sleep and couldn’t tell freaking freezing and sweltering hot apart- and now Lika wished she also didn’t have this quite overrrated ability.  
-You’d prefer I didn’t? - he looked oddly at her, strange emotions flickering in his dark eyes, never comprehensible for Lika anyway- she could never say what exactly he was up to like many people before her, surely- how else could this arrogant holy terror of a human be so successful with manipulating people’s minds?  
-I didn’t think about it. - she said curtly. Why should I? Anyway, what do you need?   
But Tom Riddle was in his talkative mood today, unlike Lika- who prayed he told her exactly what was so important so as to turn up at Hogwarts, regardless whether people see him or not. He seemed to be unaware of her questions:  
-Does Potter boy know about you?  
-What?- Lika frowned. No, no way, of course no. And I prefer- she flashed a dangerous look at him- he narrowed his great dark eyes- I prefer it stays the same.   
-Fine.- he said slowly, giving Lika no chance to understand the reason for asking. I guess then it’s only school staff who knows…  
-Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, yes.- Lika said stiffly. Probably others… although I am not sure..  
-Oh yes, McGonagall.- he smiled oddly, a flicker of recognition in his eyes.  
-Did you know her? - Lika couldn’t hide surprise.  
-Of course I did, silly. She was only a year older than me when I first went to Hogwarts… Ever so law-abiding, so perfect Minerva McGonagall.- he started recollecting and Lika glanced at him uncertainly- it was the first time he’d actually started speaking about his life without being forced to.  
-She doesn’t like me. - Lika mumbled quietly. Never liked - from the very beginning… when I was sorted.  
Tom looked at her attentively but didn’t say a word; Lika couldn’t help remembering her first day at Hogwarts- she was full of hopes, of these childish dreams, aspired to become the greatest witch or at least second- best in her House, to do good for the world… only to see those dreams to fall apart under the weight of her past, mercilessly squashed by all these things she had to bear on her shoulders. She frowned- it wasn’t like her to whine all the time but sometimes she just started feeling miserably pathetic.  
-The sorting hat said I’m taking after you. - she smiled wryly, her voice distant and quiet.  
-And what do you think? - he blinked.  
Lika turned to him, not sure whether it was the best idea to ever mention this sorting ceremony to Riddle, who surely enough had no intention of being sympathetic:  
-I think I do, in some way. - then she paused, noticing this strange keen look on his face- it was a very bizarre look, as if he was struggling with the desire to say a lot more things he’d already said. In some very subtle way.  
-Do you think I’ve ever been good? - he then smiled somewhat mockingly.  
-Not sure, but well, you couldn’t have been twisted from the day you were born. - Lika pondered the question.  
Seriously, has he ever had at least an ounce of kind spirit in him, the desire to do good to the world? He couldn’t’ve always been such a wretch, such a terrible person he was, such a bloodthirsty egomaniac he later transformed into…  
-Then you are wrong again. - he said disdainfully- and then continued in a more vindictive manner- Sometimes I think whether there is a more gullible, naïve person than you in the world… thinking only good about people.  
Lika flared up:  
-If I don’t think about world domination at the age of fifteen it doesn’t mean I don’t think about anything at all, Riddle! It’s a kind of habit for you of course to put your egoistic self above others but I am afraid I also have a lot to offer. - she growled and Tom smiled condescendingly, obviously not affected by her exasperated soliloquy.  
-I started thinking about world domination at the age of seven. - he sneered.  
-Fine! - Lika snarled, once again infuriated with what the seemingly civil talk transformed into with a flick of… without even a flick of her wand, just because Riddle wouldn’t stop spoiling everything he could lay his hands on. Now just tell me what do you want and get lost.  
-Of course. – Tom grinned at her. I would’ve told you earlier if only you hadn’t been such a blabbermouth.  
Lika heaved a dangerously heavy sigh but managed to not to argue anymore- thinking of course how much she hated Tom Riddle at this particular point.  
-I was just thinking whether you find this whole Tournament…er, kind of strange? - he asked innocuously and Lika nodded. Don’t you think something is quite… bizarre about it?  
-I’m surprised it took you so long to understand. - Lika muttered.  
-No, not the way Potter was chosen- although it’s also very, very curious…- his voice was overly sweet as he started speaking. I am talking about why exactly he was chosen. Certainly not because somebody wanted to kill him in a very unconventional way- I personally prefer simple and neat killing curse- Lika grumbled something at this point- but somebody obviously put so much effort into ensuring he was almost winning the Tournament…  
No, not this again. It couldn’t be truth- how could it be? Lika shook her head in disbelief:  
-Don’t you want to tell me it has something to do with Voldemort?  
Tom blinked:  
-Why not? Just a guess.   
-Then you should feel if he becomes stronger. -Lika said stoutly.   
-I can’t be certain about this- Tom bent his head and Lika noticed that his hair was now full of snowflakes. But something is changing definitely.  
-Are you sure? - Lika asked gravely, her head full of storming thoughts, almost exploding because of them nagging her.   
He looked her directly in the eye- and for a mere second Lika started thinking she believed him much more than she actually thought- he said one simple word:  
-Yes.  
-Great…- the girl drawled frustratedly. Honestly-I don’t even know what to do with this information.  
-Swallow it and forget? - Tom snickered.  
-I wish it were so simple. -Lika dismissed his offer. I have to warm Potter then… but how? He won’t believe me. He has no reason to believe me. What if he tells Dumbledore and then… they’ll think I’m on Voldemort’s side?  
-Well, it’s not far from the truth actually…- Tom smiled deviously.   
-Oh, shut up.- Lika waved her hand impatiently, too agitated to argue.  
-Do you think Dumbledore would’ve let you stay at Hogwarts had he not trusted you mother completely that she is no way on his side? - Tom suddenly asked and Lika realized his puffed-up head could sometimes be full of brilliant ideas. I think no- and besides, look at you!   
-What’s up with me? - Lika asked irritably, her head buzzing with all these thoughts.  
-Why would Voldemort need such a little blubberer in his army? - Tom smiled nastily.  
-It wasn’t necessary to let me know how much you despise me, I am quite aware of it.- Lika grimaced. But that’s not a point… I must at least try to tell him, even if he doesn’t listen me. At least give it a try…  
Clever girl. That’s exactly what I need you to do- give it a try, huh. Only to see Potter looking at you if you’d just confessed you’d been secretly torturing mud bloods in the basement… And then to feel heroic of course, thinking you’ve made everything to prevent the Dark Lord from being reborn, blinded by your own shortsightedness, thinking your lame attempt might have any change to Lord Voldemort’s ultimate rise to power- no, silly girl, not when so many people work hard to ensure the success of this noble mission.  
Even he- Tom Riddle- had been working, unknowingly to Lord Voldemort(which was very disheartening) to let him see the world again, to rule it once again. Surely, he was lying about his intentions to abandon this glorious creation of his- Voldemort and live his own life because how could he live another life apart from what he was destined to become from his very birth- to become the greatest sorcerer in the world?  
And now he succeeded once again, making this pathetic useless girl to believe him- what an idiot – and she finally believed he was helping her to fight Voldemort, having no other intentions. It would be such an enjoyment to see her face change when everything becomes clear and simple to understand- even her little brain would be able to understand the heartbreaking truth that Tom Riddle could be nothing more or less than Voldemort, not ever in his life.  
And Lord Voldemort of course will greet him gladly once everything is finished- he’ll need Riddle as much as Riddle needs Voldemort- he’ll need his shrewd mind and bloodlust while Riddle needs his skills and knowledge. They’ll be a perfect combination for so many great, fantastic thing to happen…   
How could she even dare to think he can be afraid of Voldemort… Is she really that stupid to think that his future self might have an intention of hunting him down to kill? It would be just totally reasonable for Voldemort to be highly cooperative and- come on, Tom Riddle knew his own self inside-out- he laughed at the thought Voldemort, whatever he’d managed to achieve( and it was bloody lot) could turn against him, Tom Riddle, first and foremost- Voldemort’s creator! He might’ve made some stupid decisions-like killing Potters before researching what could possibly go wrong- but, well- everyone makes mistakes in his life…. And still Tom hated to think about all these years of hard work going down the drain just because his older version managed to act impulsively just on this particular occasion… Had he not killed Potters that night everything would’ve been strikingly different.   
But that’s the part where Voldemort needs Tom Riddle, isn’t it?   
It was just one small but nevertheless necessary sacrifice- to let this girl know about what was going to happen- luckily, Tom was smart enough to instantly figure out where this bloody Tournament was supposed to lead Potter… Now it was just a question of time for Lord Voldemort to finally regain his long-lost powers- and Tom Riddle had no doubts they were outstanding.  
But he was silent for way too much time- and when he finally spoke to Lika he noticed that she was listening closely now, finally buying all his intricate lies, intended only to squelch her doubts of him being trustworthy and replace them with blind trust.  
-So, if you want to give a nice leg-up to your friend Potter in securing his life I strongly advise you to not to waste this wonderful opportunity…- he smiled pleasantly, watching the girl’s face. And yes- one more question for you… Have you started this wonderful book I told you about?  
Lika rolled her eyes:  
-Yes, I have. I see what you wanted me to try- but well, it’s very dark and undoubtedly very dangerous… this thing called Fiendfyre, if I am not mistaken.  
-Not darker than you favorite Cruciatus.- Riddle smirked and Lika puffed loudly, thinking how many times he would remind her about their first meeting and her absolutely unexpected use of Cruciatus to make her use it again- this time with steady determination.  
-I’ve used it once in my life.- she muttered angrily. Only once, and besides- I told you it was just a nasty accident.  
-Surely.- he smiled even broader. But we are wasting my time again… When shall we start?  
-You’re putting it like you really have things to care about…- Lika said in admonishing manner. When you can just admit the only meaningful thing you do is hang around here, doing nothing positively useful besides training me. The day after tomorrow will be perfect.- she concluded, watching Riddle’s face struggling to keep calm composure- oh yes, this egotistic narcissist really hated it when somebody pointed at his ineffectualness as a Dark Lord wannabe.  
-Alright, then. - he uttered with most snobbish expression on his hollowed face. Pretty happy to have a break from your nasty presence in my life.  
-You can’t imagine how truly delighted I am! - Lika giggled and started rubbing her hands energetically to warm up a bit. It’s nice to see your disdainful face once in a blue moon; it’s kind of distressing to see this same face a couple of days during the week… and yes, it’s utterly disappointing to see you every day!  
Riddle smothered the desire to call her an idiot or something more obscene (even for him this level of effrontery was too much to handle- and all his façade of cool-mindedness started cracking at this very point, under the girl’s teasing gaze):  
-It’s your pure luck I’m kind of… unable to fully use my potential for Dark Arts in my current state.- he said coldly, his voice faltering along the way- he was still trying haplessly to stay cool, to speak nonchalantly- come on, Tom, you’ve handled all kind of freaks in your life, why giving on this particular individual?  
-And what would you do? - Lika sad arrogantly, her lips extending in a smile- not very pleasant one. Kill me, after everything you taught me? Then you’re not smarter than Voldemort, I am afraid. Go ahead then!  
-No, just teach you some manners. - Riddle said with sickly satisfaction, obviously imagining all the tortures he could perform on this restive girl.  
-Oh, yes. Makes perfect sense for a person unable to do anything apart from cursing people.- Lika snarled. You’re getting too predictable. But what can I expect from a person unable to cast a corporeal Patronus…  
-What makes you so sure?- Tom snapped, after a couple of seconds of being speechless, affronted by the girl’s audacity- it was his fault, once again- to let her treat him like this- like something disposable- but how could he get her trust then, without sacrificing an ounce of his pride for the sake of better good?  
-Do you have a happy memory? A single happy memory? Just one tiny memory?- Lika raised her voice, staring almost insultingly long at him, not a shadow of smile on her pale face. Not when you made someone suffer or killed you first victim… still don’t know what was her name…  
Riddle narrowed his eyes, glaring at her in return- unable to pronounce a word- she was walking on a thin ice- talking to him like that, thinking the diary gave her the power to treat him like that…  
-So? - she continued, undazed by his menacing looks.  
Did he or did he not have happy memories? Well, while it must’ve been partially pleasant to watch the mud blood die- for the sake of his first Horcrux, surely- it couldn’t be described like happiness. Indifference, a little bit of doubt because he still risked a lot at the time… maybe fear-no, not fear…  
Satisfaction? Well, she deserved it probably, despite never doing bad to him… In fact, he didn’t even know her name before she died this painless death- she must be grateful he did he a favor by killing her off like that- much better than all the ways he could possibly do it. She was just a tool for the greater purpose- nothing more. But Tom was hardly satisfied at the sight of her lifeless body. It still looked revolting.  
-Patronus is nowhere near all the things I’ve learnt and- taught you, you ungrateful dumbhead!- his voice transformed into a high shrill- he wasn’t controlling his emotions anymore nor was he even trying to do it- too outraged to think clearly.  
Lika picked up her bag from the ground and, before turning sharply on her heels and walking away proudly, raised her chin up and said stiffly:  
-If it was possible to cast a Patronus using hatred and anger- you would cast such a big one it would literally swallow the whole castle!  
-To the best! - he flashed a furious look at her but the girl had already opened the door of the castle and walked in without any hesitation.  
-You hear me, to the best! - he shouted again but now his voice wasn’t angry anymore- it sounded like a wail.  
-Have a nice day! - he heard her cheerful voice before the door finally slammed.  
Tom stomped his feet angrily- then, making sure nobody was around- grabbed sticky snow and threw it at the direction of the door- it hit the wooden surface with a loud thumping sound and slid down slowly, leaving a snowy trace.  
The he swore loudly and also turned around, still shaking with anger and unable to stop this pool of emotions – it was unbelievable but he felt terribly offended- more offended than furious; he felt humiliated by this crazy witch- and to make Tom Riddle feel humiliated was quite a feat.  
And so, what if he’d never felt happy in his life? Was it that important- to be happy, when you might just be a great wizard, the greatest wizard in the world? Happiness can’t make you great- it can’t make you mighty- it can only make you weak and subdued, wasting your precious time on something as trivial as caring about feelings… Feelings!  
All those miserable people around, always jabbering about their hurt feelings… about their disgusting sweethearts, about love and everything related… achieving nothing more than the desk at the Ministry in a dusty room, surrounded by stupid papers and dumb people… thinking they are doing good to this already corrupted world.  
Tom went away from the castle hastily, muttering all kinds of obscenities, looking down fixatedly- he hated winter, by the way- however humiliating it was to exist in his current reduced form of his past glory- he quite enjoyed the fact cold air couldn’t have any effect on him.  
Chapter 13  
Judging by Lika’s seeming cheerfulness at the moment of their fiery parting she couldn’t care less about Riddle’s whereabouts or whatever he was up to after what they both told each other.  
It wasn’t quite right though- for that as soon as the door finally closed and she headed for the Slytherin dormitory, followed by no one because at this particular hour- it was almost six in the evening- not a single living(and not living, didn’t you think we were leaving out famous Hogwarts’ ghosts, wafting through the air pompously) soul felt like walking instead of preparing for the ball- Lika finally allowed herself to heave a heavy, exasperated sigh- it was more of a sob than a sigh- helpless, forlorn sob escaping her stifled throat- she found herself leaning on a wall, struggling to keep balance- there was nobody around to mock her vulnerability, her defenseless- she bet even Malfoy could’ve succeeded in putting her down at this point- she wouldn’t retaliate, she wouldn’t say a word, accepting her defeat resignedly.  
It was her sin- feeling sorry for almost everyone, even most hateful bastards, irredeemable nasty pieces of human. She hated herself- how could she be such an idiot to feel sorry for Riddle, who cared for nobody except himself- who was capable of murder- even worse- or premediated murder, worked out cold-heartedly years before? She still remembered his sickly smile when he told her about planning to kill his whole family- only family he had- Lika couldn’t be surer he later brought this plan to life.  
Lika Riddle felt trapped for the first time in her life- it wasn’t fury, flowing through her veins, making her blood boil- although there were some raging fires before, no doubt… but now she felt impossibly helpless, not sure whether she was alive at all.  
Riddle was dead inside- both Riddles were dead inside, one quite literally.   
Soulless foul.  
Sick bastard.  
And it was birthday- the day she wished went brilliantly, even though she was forced to go to the Yule ball… Tom Riddle managed to spoil the day without very much trying. But she was a fool herself to think he might not spoil it- he, with his impossible arrogance and conspicuous disdain for her…  
She’d never had great birthdays but at least she’d felt some kind of happiness, fleeting as it was, fluttering in her heart those years as she’d been spending her birthdays alone, in Hogwarts library.   
She wished she could destroy the diary and put this whole situation to its conclusive and rather expectable end- then he’ll be gone presumably forever, never bothering her again, never trying to wreak havoc on this already degenerate world. But of course, Lika wasn’t capable of destroying it, not after meeting its former owner, still having tangible bond with the little book. It’ll make him hurt- he deserved eons of agonizing pains for all the abhorrent things his older version is storied for- terrorizing the whole magical community with people fearing to say his name aloud- how horrendous was that?  
But no, in no way would she destroy the diary- doing so means surrender, means she’s not any better than those who tried to make Riddle pay for his crimes- they all eventually failed, even Dumbledore, who probably tried to talk sense into this cretin. No, Lika wouldn’t give up, however excruciating it may seem to her- she had no desire to see Tom’s face again but she would- she must make him see the extent to which he’d gone, the consequences of his indefatigable quest for immortality, the thing he turned into after all gruesome crimes he’d committed.  
Lika didn’t know what made her feel so sure she and only she must do it- probably anger at her mother for hiding the truth- Lika still hadn’t attempted talking to Helena- nor did she wished to do it during studying- the talk, however it might turn wouldn’t be an easy one.   
It wasn’t only Helena she was angry at- there was also this theoretical, ghostlike figure like her father, whom Lika’d never known and had no idea to where he could be at the time- the last time she’d tried to ask Helena to give her at least his name- a single word- Helena downright refused, pretending to “get emotional” again- only a feeble pretense, Lika now understood, staring at the stony floor stupidly.   
Tom Riddle was a great manipulator, weaving his intricate lies so excellently- sometimes she doubted whether it was right to not to believe him; but she didn’t- she didn’t believe a single word of his well-developed, lamentable story comprised of all the lies he thought she was buying.   
Afraid of Voldemort… He would not quiver whether to join Voldemort or not had he had a chance- but luckily, Voldemort was still barely alive, rampaging through godforsaken places and Riddle was still waiting for something, for some lucky opportunity for the Dark Lord to be brought back to his mighty form. Oh yes, he wouldn’t have given a single thought had the Voldemort finally risen to power- Riddle would’ve joined his army, driven by nothing but the desire to prove useful, needed, recognized by his own self.  
But he was blinded by his own ignorance- the trait Voldemort also proved having, ignoring everything he deemed unnecessary- and this thing, the realization that Voldemort wasn’t his own self anymore-was more than necessary- it was crucial- the very thing Tom Riddle failed to see. Riddle might be thinking Voldemort would be gracious enough to let him live, let the Horcrux lead his own game- but to Lika it seemed rather obvious that Voldemort wanted nobody but himself to rule this world- he was a sole player, independent of Riddle’s wishes. And it was very unlikely that he’d ever planned this particular Horcrux, which managed to find its way toward at least some imitation of life, to be nothing other but a protector of his own immortality. He’d never expected this particular Horcrux to be able to act on his own and Lika had very bad feeling that Voldemort would destroy the Diary as soon as he realizes something went awry.  
How much time has she got before everything becomes irreversible, impossible to change to the best? Probably not so much- after all, he wouldn’t’ve’ lied about Voldemort getting stronger… it was unclear though why he’d decided to warn Potter about possible dangers, very strange for Tom, if he’d craved to see Voldemort coming back so much…  
Lika frowned lightly, noticing she was still leaning on the wall, two feet apart from the dormitory door, watched by a little blonde girl with impressively big, innocuously blue eyes, staggering hesitantly, eyeing Lika nervously.  
Lika instantly straightened up and glanced at her wrist-watch- the only present he’d ever got from Helena, who wasn’t bothered enough to think about her daughter’s birthdays at all- it was twenty minutes past six and she’d spent thirty minutes here, engrossed in “heavy thinking”! Oh, for Merlin’s sake- she mustn’t be late- she didn’t want Harry Potter to think she lacked sense of responsibility!  
-Could you possibly help me, miss… I forgot the password…- the girl stammered quietly, looking down.  
Well, not the best Slytherin has to offer- but Lika instantly liked the girl- she seemed to be such a cinnamon roll, comparing to all the first-years Slytherin House had welcomed this year- all destined to become Draco Malfoy’s gang in the future, gawking at his smug face, transfixed with his glorious speeches about his noble family, guffawing at “Potter Stinks” and doing all kinds of petty tricks only to please their “mentor”…  
Surely Salazar Slytherin didn’t mean that as famous “Slytherin Pride” when he’d established the school together with three other founders.  
Lika smiled at the girl, who seemed to lose all the hopes after presumably long observation of Lika blocking her way to the dormitory:  
-Oh, sure, little one. What’s your name?  
-Ophelia.- the girl answered quietly, now looking at Lika with curiosity. Ophelia Carroll.  
-I am Lika Riddle. -Lika smiled again. How do you like Hogwarts?  
-Very much!- the girl gasped enthusiastically. I… don’t have any friends yet…  
Not surprising, Lika thought, observing the girl’s at once saddened face- it was very familiar to Lika- to never have any friends apart from professor Snape… yeah, at least, she had Snape, who was very much willing to help her all the time…  
Little Ophelia, however, didn’t have such a luxury as to befriend snarly, sometimes overly snooty and ill-tempered potions master… highly unlikely she ever wanted to, anyway…  
-I may be your friend.- Lika suddenly blurted out, biting her tongue a second later.  
-Really?- Ophelia clapped her little hands. I will be very-very happy to have you as a friend!  
-Oh, dear.- Lika couldn’t help beaming at her, her whole face lightened with strange affection for little kiddo she’d just met. You needed a password, didn’t you? Come here, I’ll help you to the dormitory…  
Ophelia took Lika’s hand eagerly as they’ve turned to face a huge picture of beautiful snake, watching them both with her yellow magnificent eyes- hell, yes- they’ve changed the previous picture of snobbish lady in sleek green dress( Lika didn’t give a damn about who she was, because even this lady looked down on her, requiring to repeat the correct password up to three times before finally letting her in) to this snake, who at least was looking at all of them with the same indifference…  
-I like her.- Ophelia said, giggling and the Snake turned its gleaming head towards the girl, bending it lightly. She’s waaaay better than Lady Snooty-face.   
Lika cackled, pleased to hear Ophelia’s obvious dislike for lady in green- and then turned to the picture again; quietly, apparently dissatisfied with the password, Lika pronounced:  
-Potter Stinks… still stinks…- the snake moved its long narrowing tail and the door opened.  
Ophelia walked into first, waiting for Lika- but the girl stopped behind the picture, staring at it intently.  
Then she turned to Ophelia:  
-Are you going somewhere today?  
-No…- Ophelia said uncertainly.  
-Great…- Lika smiled slyly, turning her attention to the snake again. Because I know exactly how to make them change the password once and for all…  
Ophelia couldn’t hide her excitement about her new friend- very interesting girl she’d never noticed before, who turned out to be the kindest Slytherin in the whole house… she was pleased to see the girl disliking this silly “Potter Stinks” password which moved from the common room(after Snape’s intervention) to the dormitory(where potion’s master hasn’t happened to come by yet) but couldn’t know for sure how she was supposed to change the password… only Prefects and Snape himself could change it and Lika Riddle was neither, obviously.  
Meanwhile, Lika looked at the snake intently, concentrating -there was no guarantee this might possibly work, but why wouldn’t she try, obviously out of her best intentions and disregard for rules?  
And then she spoke- her face tense, her lips merely moving- low, hissing sound came out of her mouth, making Ophelia wince- it wasn’t exactly ear-pleasing- visceral, otherworldly sound was Lika producing, not aware of anything else apart from the picture and snake on it.  
It must’ve been a miracle- but snake’s head suddenly jolted and the creature started slithering along the picture, hissing in return. Ophelia shook her head in disbelief- this girl could talk to snakes!  
Lika continued speaking:  
-Hey, little creature. Could you please change the password?  
-You can speak my language?- the snake tilted its head, letting her tongue out.  
-Well, presumably yes.- Lika said smugly- parseltongue, despite its notoriety in wizarding community first of all because of connection to Voldemort, despite even Lika’s personal animosity to Tom Riddle and the gift they were tied up together still regarded as a part of herself- she lied that she didn’t like speaking it; in fact- it seemed incredibly natural to express her thoughts in parseltongue.  
-Wonderful. There was one only wizard who also talked to me…- the snake hissed quietly. They’ve moved me out of castle after he’d changed the password… To something only we knew… Headmaster Dippet said I was unreliable, but… you must know how it is to speak these barbarian language of people all the time, asking the correct password… Of course, I was immensely happy to set the new password…   
Lika smirked- there was only one parselmouth this particular unctuous creature could refer to… doing the very same thing fifty years ago she was about to pull off…  
-I’m his granddaughter. - Lika whispered and the snake shook its head exultantly, making Lika giggle. Now, if you let- let it be Bubotuber”  
-Sounds great.- the snake said blissfully.   
Oh yes, bubotuber sounded even crazier in Parseltongue than it already was in english. Happy Bubotubers, Draco Malfoy!  
-Thank you!- Lika hissed heartedly, making even parseltongue sound rather palatable for a second.  
-You’re welcome… if they don’t put me in the attic again of course… best wissssshes.  
Lika smiled foxily and finally turned to Ophelia, who didn’t look particularly happy about their little chit-chat with hanging picture (with lonely and very lovely snake on it). Lika walked into the dormitories and, taking Ophelia’s hand again, whispered sweetly:  
-You won’t tell anybody, will you?  
-No…- the girl said. But did you really talk to her…?  
-Well, I did.- Lika whispered. But that’s going to be our little secret, alright?  
-Surely.- the girl smiled cunningly and Lika nodded- probably she was even more Slytherin than Lika herself.  
Lika said good-bye to her little friend and headed for her room, where her nasty neighbors must’ve been preparing for the whole day, bewitching their hair to become wavy( thanks no, Lika was fed up with any variations of curly hair which she had galore, messed up again as usual), applying shimmering lipsticks and deciding what dress to wear…  
She smiled deviously, imagining how much fuss sooner or later they are bound to make when somebody realizes that they can’t get in or out of the dormitory- flimsy plan because even if Slytherin girls stay at the dormitory for some time their partners are sure to notice their inopportune absence… making Snape to dart off towards the dormitory and resolve this little nasty incident with snake, who will be ever so reluctant to obey somebody else apart from Lika. Probably, they’ll hide her in the darkness again, Lika thought with light sadness.  
But it was surely worth it- if she had her birthday spoilt- she surely won’t hesitate to spoil the long-awaited ball for Slytherin chickens, who never liked her. She just deserved some recognition, didn’t she?  
Lika Riddle felt almost happy as she opened the door wide and walked into, instantly sensing obnoxious fumes of perfume carrying through the air, applied abundantly by Millicent who was chattering lively with Pansy- both clad in dresses; Pansy was wearing a long, ruffled dress of azure color- and it matched beautifully with her dark hair. Millicent opted for flowered dress- and these overly vivid flowers made Lika cringe as she glanced at Millicent- she must’ve still been hoping Draco might appreciate her unflagging attempt to attract his attention…   
Noticed by no one, Lika hurried to her own place- she still didn’t know what to wear and had no idea how to overpower her wild hair apart from making her usual ugly bun on the top of her head… when she noticed the strange something, wrapped up in colorful gift-paper.  
The present? Really? It looked like one but Lika was highly skeptical… She couldn’t imagine her mother finally realizing every human being has his birthday every bloody year, not every five years as Lika suspected her mother thinking…  
-Oh, Riddle!- Millicent drawled nastily. You didn’t say it’s your birthday!   
-Oh, you surely don’t need this information. - Lika said sharply and fetched the bag- she started unwrapping it hastily, paper rustling lively in her hands, making Millicen’t cries sound less pronounced.  
-Somebody’s got a present for you! Who that might be, I wonder?- she continued squealing while Lika finally got to see what was inside the colored paper… it was a dress, the most beautiful dress Lika had ever seen in her life- of some nondescript greenish color, not light not dark- emerald, probably, but she wasn’t sure because when she took it in her trembling hands, her eyes wide with astonishment – it started shimmering wildly, flashing bluish, greenish, purplish shades generously at Lika… it was light as a feather, slim and sleek- almost slipped out of Lika’s hands; it had gauzy sleeves and was very long- must be just Lika’s size…  
Lika grinned, still unable to believe her luck at getting such a present- and very unsure that it was Helena who sent the dress; there was a little slip of parchment lying besides, hitherto unnoticed by Lika.  
-Look here, Pansy! It’s… it’s…- Millicent was looking over Lika’s shoulder, very much surprised to see something that good-looking in Lika’s hands.  
-A dress, Milly.- Lika turned around, tucking the piece of parchment in her pocket for later reading. Congratulations, now you know how to same simple English words.  
Millicent, upon noticing Lika’s not very welcoming gaze, stepped away and retreated to her own bed, muttering something Lika’d managed to hear- “no idea how her parents managed to get this one”…” new and already hers”…  
Pansy also expressed her surprise, to Lika’s amazement- she didn’t even sound that maliciously- she looked scandalized though for reasons unknown to Lika… Was it that much unexpectable to see Lika get dress as a present? After all, they didn’t even know before it was her birthday- and surely, they couldn’t know she’d never got a present like this- actually any present from her mother for her birthday.  
Not paying attention to their whispers Lika pressed the dress against her chest- and happiness mixed with joy overfilled her instantly.  
However hard it might be sometimes to see the light- she must persist in her attempts and never- never would she be left struggling in vain.  
***


End file.
